The Pouting Prince
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Ancient Egypt fic. A couple different pairings, AtemIsis, AtemMahaddo,maybe some others. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen wants his son wed. His son doesn't. This promises to be screwed up.
1. Chapter 1

"Atem, you are a prince of Egypt!"

"I am all too aware of that, Father. I've done everything you've ever asked of me."

"Which is why this refusal surprises me so."

"Father, I do not even know this woman."

"Which is why she's coming a week before the ceremony."

"And answer for everything, as always. But find me an answer for this: How are you going to get me to marry her if you can't get me into the Great Hall?"

"I'll drag you in kicking an screaming if necessary."

"And if you can't find me?"

"Between Mahaddo and myself, I think we'll manage."

'Right,' Atem thought, inwardly smirking. 'Good luck getting his help on this one. And why isn't this 'adult approach' working? It never failed me before…' The young prince did the only other thing he could think of. He crossed his arms… and pouted.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Atem," Pharaoh Akenhaden stated. "Sticking your lip out like a child will not get you out of this."

"Father, I cannot think of a single logical reason why a 15 year old needs to be married."

'Great,' the pharaoh sighed. 'Atem-logic.' "You are not an ordinary 15 year old."

"I understand that." He paused before he spoke again. "We're just going around in circles. Nothing is going to be solved."

Pharaoh Akenhaden looked at his son's downcast face. And sighed once more. "Will you meet with her, at least?" he asked.

Atem looked suspiously at his father. "No marriage?"

"… Not yet."

'Well, he is trying to meet me halfway…' "I will," he replied, still not very happy with his situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

"My prince?"

"Mmm?"

"Your fiancée's caravan is approaching the palace."

"And?"

"Kindly get out of the jar."

"You're as bad as father sometimes, Mahaddo."

"She's quite lovely."

"Of course she is. And because she's beautiful, she's probably a royal pain in the ass too."

"Prince Atem! Such vulgarity!"

Said prince looked at the priest in training with an eyebrow arched. "Says the one foolish enough to say it in my presence in the first place."

Mahaddo crossed his arms and huffed, "One slip of the tongue and one never hears the end of it."

Atem smiled and reached a hand to the other man's hair. "It's gotten longer," he noted.

"My prince, we should go," the future guardian said softly.

Atem dropped his hand. "She tries to hug me and I'm back in the jar," he stated flatly, turning to walk towards the palace.

Mahaddo allowed himself a small laugh. "Of course, my prince."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The young woman before him, called Lady Isis, had been quietly looking about the palace before he arrived in the throne room. Her father and brother had briefly introduced themselves before Pharaoh Akenhaden had led them off, 'to leave them alone.' Whatever that meant. Now, she stood straight and looked at him with kind, understanding eyes. Which was what confused him so much.

"Is something, wrong, my prince?" she asked him, dark eyes peering out from under black hair.

"No… not exactly," he replied. "It's only…," exasperated, he finally just spit it out, so to speak. "You're not giggling."

For a brief second, the girl was as confused as the prince. Then it made sense. And she laughed.

"What?" Atem asked the girl. "Is what I've said that odd?"

"No, no," she replied. "I'm guessing most other girls my age that you've encountered have giggled in your presence."

"Actually, all and incessantly."

"For most girls, giggling is simply a response to a nervous reaction," Isis explained. "Being in front of a prince of Egypt can have that effect on someone not prepared for it."

He looked at her curiously. "And you are?"

"Father told me of this betrothal almost six months ago," she stated. She saw Atem suddenly looking down and his fist was shaking, seemingly in anger. "My prince…?"

"My father… didn't mention this…. until yesterday…"

It took all of her composure not to start laughing on the spot. She allowed him (and herself) a few minutes to calm down before saying, "Well, perhaps he didn't think you'd react well."

"Father does know me a bit too well for my liking."

"So… you do not wish for this marriage?" she asked quietly.

'Wonderful, now I've gone and offended her!' he scolded himself. 'Well, maybe if I try to explain… she won't take this well… Oh! I can take her brother hiding as an excuse! He is starting to bother me anyway…' "It's not my feelings I'm concerned with," he told her, taking on the same serious tone. "But I'd rather not go into this with your brother spying on us."

Suddenly, Isis looked mortified. "Marik! Show yourself! Now!"

Annoyed, the boy appeared from behind one of the statues by the throne. "Sure, you just believe him and don't even question if it's true or not."

"I do not have to question what I already know to be true! This is just like you, Marik, although I had hoped you would not try such a thing."

"I just want to know what kind of person my sister's marrying," the boy replied snidely. "Or maybe not, if the Great Prince Atem doesn't deem a mere mortal worthy of him."

"Marik! Your insolence!"

Said prince looked at the boy, almost amused. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, I am but a mortal myself," he told the boy calmly. 'I should have anticipated something like this,' he though. 'I suppose there's no helping it now.'

Isis' brother suddenly looked as if the statue he'd been hiding behind had fallen on him. "Then you're a fake," he said simply.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Isis could only watch and try to save her brother should the need arise.

"Father always told us the pharaoh is the physical incarnation of the gods!"

"The key word being 'physical.' My father, nor I, nor any children I may have, will live forever. We just do what we have to the best of our ability." Marik's eyes opened wide at Atem's words. "Now, you'll both have to excuse me, but if I wait any longer, I will be late for an important meeting. Lady Isis, Master Marik, I'm sure I will see you again later today."

Isis politely bowed and glared at her brother. Marik was still in shock. After the prince left, she told him, "Didn't I tell you? Future king or not, he's still human."

Marik shook his head, as if willing the impact of Atem's words away. Then took off in the direction the other had disappeared. Isis sighed and went to meet back up with her father.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mahaddo, I do wish you'd stop acting like this is not affecting you."

"Would you prefer a tantrum?"

Atem suddenly looked very worried. "Well, perhaps not to that extreme…"

"My prince, I know you are having difficulties with this as well. I would be wrong of me to lay my own worries at your feet as well. Besides all else, it's not as if we've laid claim to each other."

Atem looked as down cast his friend as he spoke. "Be it fortunate or not, you speak the truth. But this… was turning into something so wonderful."

"My prince?"

"Mmm?"

"You realize someone's watching us, yes?"

"Isis' younger brother." From his hiding spot (another statue placed in the hall), Marik cringed.

"Isis? Is that her name?"

"Mmm. He said he was to see what kind of person his sister was marrying. I fear I may have disappointed him."

"More like repulsed!" Marik finally yelled, revealing himself. The remaining two barely moved, just looked at the intruder, relatively unimpressed. "You imply that my sister isn't good enough, then come to find you're already seeing someone? And another guy?"

Atem and Mahaddo sighed instantaneously. "First," the prince spoke. "I never made any such implication. Second, my father's realization of our developing relationship is most like the cause of this."

"Third," Mahaddo asked with a smirk. "Do you really think that's the first time we've heard that?"

Marik fumed. "While you two are in your own little world, my sister's caught up in this!" he yelled.

Atem's attention was caught. Suddenly his demeanor became very fierce, and the visitor become quite frightened. "You honestly believe I haven't considered her feelings in this matter?" he asked, nearly growling. "That poor girl has been led to believe she'll become my wife for the past six months. As you know because of your spying habit, I found out yesterday. So forgive me if it takes me a bit longer than overnight to bend my life to my father's will." His violet eyes stared down hard at the boy's. Who quickly took the prince's outburst as a cue to exit. Quickly. Ok, he practically flew back down the hall.

"My prince, did you have to be so harsh?" Mahaddo asked. "I am glad he's gone, but won't he go telling people about this that should not know?"

"It seems to be the only thing he listens to. I already tried patience. And the only one he'll tell is Isis, I'm sure of it."

"Won't that be a problem?"

"Yes, and one I'd rather not have. We will just have to wait and see how this plays itself out." Atem walked back over to the future guardian. He bent slightly to he was eye to eye with his friend's sitting position. And leaned in. Mahaddo's eyes opened wide, he did nothing to resist the other.

"Please forgive me, Mahaddo," the prince spoke when their lips parted again. "I just had to know what that was like. Especially if I never feel it again."

The other just looked at him, smiled, and wrapped an arm around his neck. "There is nothing to forgive."

Atem clung to his friend for a moment, then went to calm down a very edgy future brother in law.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I kinda turned Atem's dad into a jerk, and for that I apologize.

"Marik, surely you are overreacting."

"Sister, I have my faults, but I don't lie! You know that much!"

Isis looked at her brother, eyes narrowed. "That is true, you never have in the past, however, this scenario is having a bad effect on you."

"Sister!"

"You shouldn't doubt the words of one you hold so dear, Lady Isis," the prince said, appearing from the hall both boys had disappeared into earlier.

"My… My prince…" Isis breathed. "Are you confirming what my brother has just told me to be true?"

It took all his strength to keep his head raised and eyes forward into hers. "I am."

'He genuinely believed that part of his life was safe from his father,' the young lady realized. 'He thought he was free to live it- no, it most likely just happened without his intending it to.'

"Sister?" Marik asked tentatively.

"I am fine," she said. "Well then, you wish to continue your relationship with this Mahaddo and I do not wish to be an intruder."

"Lady Isis-" Atem tried to say, but she held up one hand.

"No, my prince, you should at least be able to love who you wish. I will ask my father to relinquish the betrothal."

"Lady Isis-" Atem's voice became more urgent.

"No, I believe this to be the best course of action."

"Lady Isis!" the prince could no longer hold back.

The young woman looked startled, but held her silence. "Y- Yes?"

"I do apologize for my harshness, but even if your father is willing, mine will not be. That much I can assure you."

Isis smiled. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine. My prince, please stay here with Marik. I will take care of everything."

Almost 15 minutes later…

"**ATEM!!!!" **

Marik watched as a look of absolute fear crossed the prince's face and he took off down a hallway, seemingly trying to achieve flight. 'Huh,' the boy thought. 'So when everything is said and done, he really is just another 15 year old kid.

Moments after the prince had valiantly vacated, the pharaoh charged in. He saw Marik and seethed, "Where is he? The boy pointed left. The opposite direction Atem had gone. Nevertheless, Pharaoh Atkenhaden stormed out to the left hallway. Marik ran to get his sister and follow the prince's real direction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure this was the correct way?" Isis asked her brother much later, outside. They had been looking for a good while for the prince to no avail.

"Positive, Sister!" the boy defended himself. "He was running pretty fast, though. Could've been across the Nile by the time I got you."

"No, he is nearby," a calm voice said from behind them. Both turned.

"Who are you?" Isis asked before Marik could stop her.

"My name is Mahaddo," he replied.

"So… you're…" the young woman couldn't continue.

"It seems it would be safe to assume you are Lady Isis," he replied. "So I'm sure you've heard all about me by now. However, despite that, I am the only one who can help you find Prince Atem. If you wish to see him, follow me."

"Why are you helping us?" Marik demanded.

The priest in training looked serenely at the other boy. "You didn't see me, but I saw you point the pharaoh in the opposite direction the prince had gone. That is why."

Isis began to walk after him, Marik followed. "Master Mahaddo," she said. "There is something I wish to ask you, but we have only met…"

"I think the circumstances grant that we should speak freely," the future guardian replied.

"I… I am glad you feel that way."

"What is your question?"

"Why is it you refer to the prince with his title if you are in a relationship with him?"

"It has not progressed as far as you may think. For a very long time, we were dear friends, realizing only recently what we felt between us. It seems the pharaoh figured it out before we did, if you've been betrothed to him for so long."

Isis thought about this. "I… have another."

Mahaddo looked at her kindly. "Please."

"Do you really believe the pharaoh is making his son marry just to keep you apart?"

"I… I would like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he is a very old fashioned man. King marries queen, they have children, the end."

"No happily ever after?"

The priest in training smiled. "I daresay that part bears no merit to him."

"How sad."

"Yes. We've arrived."

"Huh?" Marik asked. "There's just a bunch of big pots."

"Yes, they are quite large," Mahaddo agreed. "Large enough for say, a pint-sized prince?" The two looked at him in surprise and understanding as he walked to what seemed to be the dead center.

'Tap. Tap-tap. Tap.'

A tri-colored head revealed itself. Atem's eyes narrowed at Mahaddo as he asked, "Who's pint sized?"


	5. Chapter 5

A tri-colored head revealed itself. Atem's eyes narrowed at Mahaddo as he asked, "Who's pint sized?"

Mahaddo looked back down and replied, "That'd be you."

Isis couldn't stop a small laugh and Marik's eyebrow arched.

"**ATEM!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" **

The look of fear Marik had witnessed earlier crossed the prince's face again as he scrambled out of the jar and took to his feet again, this time with three close behind.

"Is there a destination in mind?" Marik asked after a minute. "Sister doesn't run that much."

Looking behind then, they saw the young lady already holding her brother's hand to keep up. "Yes," Atem confirmed.

"The cave by the Nile?" the priest in training asked.

"Yes," the prince replied, and not another word was said until they reached it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My prince," Isis began to ask.

"I think the circumstances grant that you can call me Atem," the prince told her.

"Then you plan to do as your father, uh, requested?"

"I don't see as if I have much chance in the matter. I don't have much experience with relationships, but I'll be the best husband I can, Lady Isis."

Refusing to let herself look at Mahaddo, she asked. "Then why do you run from him?"

He turned from her. "That is another matter entirely."

The future guardian looked up at him. "Shall I explain, my prince?"

"If you must," he replied, then walked to check in with Marik, who was keeping watch.

"If he does not wish me to know…" the woman began.

"Do not worry," the boy replied. "'If you must' is Prince Atem-language for 'Do it, I do not wish to."

"If you're certain…" she replied.

"I am. Prince Atem is just trying to stay away long enough for his father's temper to cool. If he is able to accomplish that, he will avoid punishment."

"So… it's like a game."

"The prince is a natural strategist. He adores games that force him to think. His father caught on to that too, be it fortunate or not."

That one comment left Isis feeling very uneasy. "Master Mahaddo… what will be the prince's punishment if his father finds him?"

The boy locked his eyes with hers. "A Shadow Game."

The young lady covered her mouth in shock. "W- What? But… in those games…"

"Except the loser does not lose his soul. But everything else is the same. You still feel the pain when you lose a creature, the shadows closing in… but the pharaoh calls them off at the last minute. And Lady Isis, if you swear not tell anyone, even your brother, I will tell you one thing more."

"I swear it," she promised.

"The prince's darkest, most hidden fear is that his father would not be able to call them off. That the shadows will see his soul as too good a treat to pass up. And that is why he invented this game as a prequel to the punishment; to avoid punishment as much as he possibly can."

The girl could feel tears in her eyes. "That's… horrible," she said.

"Mahaddo, you didn't." The prince had a disgusted look on his face.

"I only told her what you could not."

"That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"Someone is approaching!" Marik urgently called, although as softly as he could.

The three other teens gathered around the boy to try and see the person. "Priest Seth," Mahaddo spoke. "He is usually the one to come get us if you've succeeded."

"Yes, but is it really him?" the prince asked aloud. "That could easily be Father's shadow magic attempting to fool me."

"How do you plan to tell the difference?" Isis asked tentatively.

"His mannerisms. For instance, if he should start calling for us, I will know it is not he. Priest Seth usually prefers to find me without his voice, whatever the reason."

"Ah, I see."

"For the moment it does appear to be he, however…" when the prince trailed off, three looked at him, and saw he was suddenly squinting.

"My prince?" the priest in training asked.

The young prodigy suddenly bore a wide smile. "Mahaddo," he said. "Look at Priest Seth's eyes."

The other did as asked, and suddenly wore a grin matching the prince's. "It seems your father made an error."

"What error?" the young lady asked.

The prince turned to her. "Priest Seth's eyes are blue."

"Blue? What an odd color…" Isis turned back towards the young man looking for their small group. Squinting, she could see that man's eyes were not blue. They were brown.

"It seems Father forgot that detail, which means he's still livid. And that… apparition is getting closer. Everyone, back inside the cave."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This day seems to lasting quite a while, doesn't it? And that whole 'Marik becoming more and more OOC by the chapter' isn't bothering anyone, is it? And I tried posting rules and game play for Senet, but the computer said 'No.' Loudly. A Google search will explain all. Oh, and it's come to my attention that I've been using Seth's father's name for Atem's father. I'll stop that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now what?" Marik asked.

"You keep your mouth shut and let me think," the prince snapped. The other boy opened his mouth to argue back, but his sister slapped her hand over it.

Mahaddo snickered. Marik glared, then yanked Isis' hand away. "Who are you anyway? We know your name, but why are you here?"

"You mean, why is the palace my home?" the boy asked sweetly. "I am a priest in training. One day, I will be the guardian of the Millennium Ring. My only wish is to be able to serve the prince when he is pharaoh. That is my purpose."

"Isn't that sweet?" Marik mocked him.

"Brother!" Isis scolded him. "Be silent now, will you?"

"Will you stop doing everything he tells you? You're not married yet!"

The young woman proceeded to slap her brother across the face. Both the other boys looked as if they were trying to hold back an ENORMOUS amount of laughter.

Until alarm crossed Atem's features. "Everyone, to the very back," he said. "Find a shadow to find in." The irony was not lost on him that the Shadows were exactly what he was attempting to avoid. "Mahaddo," he said, holding out his hand. The future guardian placed a small band in the prince's hand. With seemingly great effort, the teen pushed his hair down and tied it back. He looked Isis over.

"My prince…?" she asked.

The teen bit his lip. "You're all in white and gold," he told her. Both Marik and Mahaddo were in darker colors.

"Yes… Oh, hiding…"

"Please forgive me."

"For wh-" The prince proceeded to unceremoniously pick up the girl, place her in a corner, remove his crown and wrap it, her and himself in his cape.

"For that," he said, squatting down. She followed suit, swearing she hear her brother growl, then a remark about animals not being allowed in the cave.

Before long, the image of Priest Seth began looking around inside. All four held their breath as he began searching the area. 'He's so warm…" the young lady thought. "And I can scarcely feel it, but… is he… shaking?' Isis couldn't stop herself from looking in the prince's direction. His eyes, on the other hand, were intently on the intruder. He did look more regal with his hair untied, but it being back added a boyish quality to him. And without his crown even, he could easily pass for a boy in the village. Wait. A boy in the village. Should they get out of this, the young lady was sure she had an idea of what they could do next. If he hadn't thought of it already.

Fortunately, the apparition of the priest didn't locate any of the four. They waited until they couldn't even hear him walking anymore before any of them moved.

"My prince," Isis began, but the other arched an eyebrow. "A- Atem," she amended. "Do you go into the city often?"

The teen looked puzzled at the question at first, then his eyes widened in surprise. "Lady Isis! You're amazing!" he proclaimed. The young woman turned red.

"Well, duh," Marik drawled. "About time you noticed."

"I think I'll ignore that," the prince decided aloud.

"Are we to 'hide in plain sight,' as it were?" Mahaddo asked.

Atem nodded. "Yes. As long as I keep my head covered, this beastly hair tied, and we downplay all our appearances, it should be fine." He took off his cape and began piling any and all gold he was wearing onto it. Mahaddo followed suit, then Marik, as did Isis, but she paused over her necklace of the winged goddess she shared a name with.

"It's a small pendant," the prince remarked. "If it means much to you, I don't see the harm in keeping it."

The young lady smiled. "Thank you, Atem."

"Wait," her brother suddenly said. "People in town are gonna know your name, right? So we have to call you something else for a while."

"Holy Ra," the priest in training said, dumbfounded.

"What?" Isis asked.

Atem smirked. "Marik said something smart. It just surprised Mahaddo."

"Hey!" Marik yelled to his sister's giggles.

"But the fact remains," the future guardian said. "He is correct."

All three began to look hard at the future pharaoh, who suddenly became quite edgy. "What?" he asked.

"Trying to think of another name that suits you," Mahaddo replied.

After a few moments of silence, Isis spoke. "Yuugi."

"Hnn?" the future pharaoh asked.

"He-He even replied to it!" Marik laughed.

"I guess it's settled," the future guardian said, although he was wondering why his friend had answered to a name that wasn't his own.

Even the prince himself looked rather flustered. "Let's go then," he said, wrapping the trinkets up.

"My prince," Mahaddo said, holding his own white cape out the other. "You can use this as a cloak."

"Thank you, Mahaddo," he replied, taking it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

People were noticing. They just didn't realize it.

"My- er, Yuugi," Mahaddo whispered. "Must you?"

"Must I what?" the prince asked.

"Ugh, he doesn't even notice he's doing it," Marik grumbled.

"Doing what?"

Isis giggled. "The way you are walking. Your stance, your demeanor. It… is that of a prince."

Atem stopped and sighed. "What do you expect?" he asked. "Is it really that bad?"

Three heads nodded.

Each of the remaining boys took one of Atem's hands and pulled him over to an area not quite so crowed, Isis close behind.

"Ok," Marik said. "This is how you walk." He proceeded to make a great show of walking with overconfidence. That got a rock pelted at his head. A small rock, but still a rock. "Hey! That hurt!" he cried.

Atem showed no remorse. Which was easy, since he had none.

"Anyway," the teen continued. "This is how normal people walk." He began to walk more casually. "You try it."

Obviously not caring one bit for his current situation, the prince tried the casual walk Marik had just demonstrated, but came off awfully stiff.

"No, no," the teen said. "More like this." The two boys were so occupied, as was their 'audience,' they didn't stop until a loud trumpet sounded, announcing the pharaoh and his company's arrival into the city. All four were suddenly at full attention.

"Quick, behind the building," Marik suggested. Since no one else had any better ideas, the small group followed him.

"Is it possible he saw us?" Mahaddo whispered.

"No, they're far too many people. He's still just looking," Atem decided.

"Can you believe this?" an older boy was saying to another. "The poor little rich boy ran away from the pressure again!"

"Master Malik," the other replied. "You shouldn't speak ill of the prince."

"Oh, come on Odion," the first one stated. "What is this, the seventh time this month?"

The remaining three teenagers looked at the aforementioned prince, who was angrily gritting his teeth. "I wonder if he'd like a first hand account of what I'm running from," he said. "I could give him a personal demonstration."

"Losing your temper is only going to make this situation worse," Mahaddo said to him.

"I'm aware of that," Atem snapped, but then his gaze instantly softened. "Forgive me, Mahaddo."

"Done," the future guardian replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen you lot around here before," a now-familiar voice said. The one who had been insulting Atem seconds before now stood before them. He walked right up to Isis. "I know I'd never forget your lovely face."

The young woman scrunched up her nose, showing her obvious disgust. "I'm engaged," she stated.

"At so young an age?" He didn't look more than a few years older than her.

"I'm sixteen, thank you."

Atem nearly broke his neck swinging his gaze to her. "You're older than me too?" he asked before even thinking about it.

"It's only one year," she replied.

"This loser?" Malik asked.

Atem's voice was suddenly quite dark. "Loser?" he asked.

"Oh, for the love of Ra," Mahaddo stated, annoyed.

"He hit a sour note?" Marik dared to ask.

"Everyone's got their pet peeves. He's no exception."

"How unfortunate it is," the man said in false sincerity. "Then I suppose you mind me taking this as so I can always remember you," he continued, snatching the pendant off her neck.

"Actually I would," the young woman replied, holding out her hand. "Kindly return that."

Malik pretended to think. "Hm, no."

Atem stepped forward. "Malik, was it?"

The other looked smug. "Yeah, that's me."

"How would you like to play a game with me?"

Malik scoffed. "Pfft, why not. It'll prove me right!"

Mahaddo sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What?" Marik asked.

"Atem initiating a Shadow Game."

Fear of his life crossed Malik's face. "A… Atem…? Prince Atem?"

"Yes, I believe I was subject of your ridicule a few moments ago," the teen replied with a smirk. "Not backing out now, are you?"

Malik put on his best game face. "Pfft. Of course not."

"Master Malik, I really don't think-" Odion tried.

"Stay out of this," the other boy hissed. "Name your 'game'," he challenged the prince.

"Senet," the prince said. "First one to have a piece reach the end wins. Stakes are that necklace. Shadow level one."

"Shadow level," the thief scoffed. "And you'll back off when you lose?"

"Should that occur, yes."

"I agree. I know a store that always has a board set up."

As the six walked, Isis whispered to Mahaddo, "If he fears the Shadows so, why subject someone else to them?"

The future guardian spoke simply, eyes never leaving the prince. "His anger overshadows his fear."

The young woman hurried the few steps it took to catch up with Atem. "Please," she said. "Don't put yourself in danger just for a necklace."

He looked at her, smiling. "But that necklace is precious to you, yes?" he asked.

"Well, yes…"

"Do not be afraid, Lady Isis. Everything will turn out for the best, you'll see."

"Here we are," Malik announced.

As he and the disguised prince took their places, Mahaddo whispered to her, "You need to trust in him. A trustless marriage is a fairly worthless one."

"If there is a marriage," she replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be," the future guardian continued. "You and he are a good match. I'm sure you'll be quite happy together."

"One person's happiness should not come at the cost of another's."

"Lady Isis, many things in this world occur that should not."

She couldn't think of a rebuttal, so the two turned their attention to the game Malik had just begun.

Although it was more or less a game of chance, chance seemed to be favoring Atem. And it was obviously angering the young thief.

"Something wrong, Marik?" the prince asked casually. His roll had successfully landed him on square 26, and the action caused the thief to growl softly.

"Fine," was the forced reply.

"Oh, good. I'd hate to think you were unwell."

"He's like a different person," Isis said under her breath.

"When in 'game mode,' he /is/ a different person," Mahaddo explained.

"Wait!" Malik suddenly yelled. "Your yebau is supposed to switch with mine when they land on the same square. It destroyed my yebau!"

"What part of 'shadow level one' are you having trouble with?" Atem asked dryly.

Malik growled again. Atem smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd like to take this moment to remind everyone this fic takes place in ANCIENT EGYPT. Different time, different rules. That is all. And I know mind crushing is technically a Millennium Puzzle thing. I just wanted to add it in.

Gods and Goddesses:

Isis: Protective goddess. Kown for helping people in need.

Ra: The sun god. Highest in the hierarchy. Pharaohs were sometimes referred to as 'Sons of Ra.'

Ma'at: Goddess of truth, justice and harmony. Also associated with the balance of the earth.

Thoth: God of writing an knowledge. It was believed he gave the Egyptians the knowledge of hieroglyphics. Also connected with the moon.

Anubis: God of embalming and the dead, thought to be protective of the dead.

&&&&&&&

Atem was sweating. He never sweated. Ever. Especially in a game. But this last roll would determine whether or not he would win. He just hoped Malik hadn't noticed. He dared to look across the small table. The other boy was smirking. 'Oh, please, Goddess Ma'at,' the young prince prayed, closing his eyes. 'Please. If not for me, then the young lady I'm fighting for. Please.' Orbs open and alert once more, he rolled. Three. Perfect. He smiled smugly as his piece made it first off the board.

The boy thief was not impressed. He spat across to the other.

"You're lucky I dodged that," Atem remarked. "But in any case, in addition to getting the pendant back, I get to do this." He reached out to his palm so it was directly over the other's forehead. "Mind crush!" The boy was reduced to a drooling mess. He picked up the necklace off the board. 'My thanks to you, kind goddess,' he muttered in his mind directly after.

Odion rushed to his friend. "What… what did…?" he dared not even finish.

"Nothing fatal, I assure you," the prince told him. "Right now, he is piecing his heart back together, same as any puzzle. Perhaps this time light will shine on the surface instead of being hidden in the darkness."

Odion looked down at his friend. "I see. I think that would be good for him," he said.

"I'm glad you agree." But before the prince's friends could congratulate him, the pharaoh himself rode up on his magnificent white horse. The look in his eyes had changed, though. Clearly he had seen the Game his son had just won.

"Atem," he said. "Come up on my horse. Let's go home."

The prince picked his ear. "Nah, we'll walk," he said, sounding disinterested. With a nod to Marik, he took one hand of Isis', then Mahaddo's, in each of his, he led the way back, not even looking at his father or company.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The young lady looked between the two teens holding each of her hands; one her brother, one possibly her future husband. 'They're so different, and still so similar,' she thought with a light giggle. And gasped slightly when she realized something.

"What is it?" all three boys asked at once.

She laughed. "N… Nothing, really," she managed. "I just thought, Atem, was it wise to leave your father like that? Won't he be angry again?"

"He'll be annoyed, but not Shadow-Game-for-punishment angry," the disguised prince explained. "As long as we're there for dinner. But we must retrieve our things first, yes?"

"Oh," she realized. "I had nearly forgotten."

"Which reminds me," he said, suddenly slipping his hand from her. She tried not to focus on how cold her hand suddenly felt. He handed her back her pendant.

"Thank you, Atem," she told him, re-clasping it around her neck. "This pendant is quite precious to me. My mother left it for me when she died. She was the one who named me after the Goddess Isis. She was one of her favorites to pray to, it seems."

"It… seems?" the prince asked, entwining his hand with hers once more.

"Yes… she died a couple years after I was born."

"I see. That's why that pendant is so precious."

"Yes. And whether it is because of that or not, I find myself praying to Isis quite a bit myself," she said, smiling. "Is… is there a deity you prefer to offer prayers to?"

Atem looked quite surprised at the question, but answered all the same. "Well, Ra of course, but Ma'at seems to hear a lot from me as well," the prince replied.

The young woman smiled. "Mahaddo?" she asked, leaning to see the future guardian.

"A priest cannot play favorites," he said sternly.

Atem narrowed his eyes and arched an eyebrow. "He means Thoth, don't you?"

The priest in training looked very nervous. "Uh, yes, I do…"

The young lady laughed and looked at her brother. "Well?" she asked.

"You already know my answer," he replied, seemingly bored.

"Yes, but they don't," she told him.

"Puh, they don't need to know."

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's Anubis."

"Sister!" Marik scolded her.

"He was afraid you'd think less of him," Isis continued to explain, despite her brother's protests. "Anubis can be considered a dark god instead of a lawful one."

The other two boys looked at the third. "Marik," they said at the same time.

"Eh?" Marik asked. Isis looked a bit disturbed.

"We don't think less of you," the two continued in allusion.

"Two bodies, one heart!" came a cheerful feminine voice from above. All four looked up at the top of the cave entrance they'd just reached; two smiling and two confused.

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited to the party?" A brown haired girl jumped down, pouting at the four.

"Well, we did leave in a bit of a hurry," Atem told her, releasing the hands of his friends. Isis frowned, but followed suit.

"So I heard!" the newcomer replied. "Atem! Atem! Did you really initiate your first Shadow Game?!?!"

Atem laughed nervously. "News travels fast."

"It's all the pharaoh's talking about!" the girl cried as they entered the cave to re-adorn their things. "And how proud he is, too!"

"Well," the prince said, looking at Isis. "I may get you out of this marriage yet."

"Why do you say that?" she replied, but the answer was cut off.

"Oh! Oh! Are you Lady Isis?!?!"

"Uh… yes, I am."

"Wonderful! Do me a favor will you?" she whispered. "Get Atem away from Mahaddo so I can have him for myself, ok?"

Isis turned a red that would make cherries weep in envy. "A… And you are?" she dared ask the other girl. The four had finished retaining their belongings are we headed back to the palace.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name's Mana! I'm Mahaddo's apprentice!"

Isis and Marik's jaws dropped. "Your apprentice? Already?" Marik asked.

"She is nothing of the sort," Mahaddo said, defiant. "That is a delusion of her mind."

"Mahaddo! You're so mean to me!!" Mana cried. Then she turned her attention to the other girl. "So you'll help me, right? They'll have less of a chance with one going after each of them!!"

Isis looked between the girl she'd just met and two suddenly very frightened looking boys. "I'm sorry, Miss Mana," she told her. "I do not wish to be where I am not wanted."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something unreadable cross the prince's face. The devious smile that followed it and Mahaddo's nervous look when he saw it did nothing to calm her own nerves. It was if the prince had an epiphany, and if it made the priest in training nervous, it made her truly frightened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't until after dinner that she had a conversation with either teen again. The pharaoh had done a brilliant job of evading Atem's attempts to talk about the engagement. It was a bit strange, though. The prince made attempts to talk about it, yes; but they seemed… Half-hearted. And she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Her, Marik, and their father all had their own guest room. She had just changed when there was a polite knock on the door. Wrapping herself up in something that hid her a bit more properly, she opened the door.

"Mahaddo," she said, surprised.

"Please forgive my intrusion," the teen replied. "May I come in?"

Blink. Blink. "Oh, yes of course," she told him, opening the door to allow him entry.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you," the future guardian said when the young lady had closed the door. "But this couldn't wait."

"Please, do not worry. What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Prince Atem."

Fear gripped her. "Is he all right?"

"The way you're thinking, yes."

"Mahaddo, I'm going to need some clarification."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Ah, how to explain…? Oh. Remember when you said earlier today, when Atem was playing Senet with Malik, it seemed like he was a different person?"

Isis arched an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"Well, you see, when he's in a Shadow Game isn't the only time his personality shifts. It's been happening at night too."

"Been happening…?"

"Yes… since he's been old enough to… Ra… How do I explain this?"

"Mahaddo, please, just say it. I swear to you, whatever it is, it will not leave this room."

The future guardian looked sympathetically into the young woman's eyes. "It's not as serious as you're probably thinking."

"It's serious enough for you to come to my room! Mahaddo, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Prince Atem… he's a bit…. promiscuous."

The young lady's eyebrow arched. "A bit?"

The priest in training sighed. "Yes. And the darker the night, the harder he is to control. Tonight is relatively clear, so I don't think he'll try to come here, but I just wanted you to know, just in case. If he does come here after dark, it is not the same man you know."

Isis' mouth opened in shock. "That's why you looked so worried today."

He nodded. "It was only sunset, and that smile only means one thing. I felt I should warn you. It's… almost as if he has two separate personalities somehow. But the pharaoh, to the best of my own knowledge, does not know this."

"I swore I would not tell anyone, and I will keep my word," she said solemnly.

"Thank you."

"But… if I may ask… You said, 'The darker the night, the harder he is to control.' Control how?"

"I am quite certain you do not want the answer to that question."

"I… see… Then you lied to me, saying your relationship had not gone as far as I had thought," she said sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't see it that way," the male teen replied. "The man he is in daylight and the man he is at night are completely different. You were referring to Prince Atem in the daytime. All I do at night is contain him. And I do it… because he asked me to." The two were silent for a moment, then the man went for the door. "Please excuse me, Lady Isis."

"Allow me to go with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to wherever you have Atem, aren't you? Please, take me with you."

Mahaddo looked into the woman's determined eyes. "If that is what you wish. But it is a bit of a distance. Dress first. I will wait outside the door."

"Don't leave without me."

"I give you my word, I will not."

With the sound of the door closing, a thousand thoughts ran through the young woman's mind. But she had no time to dwell on any of them. Throwing on what she had worn that day, she offered a small prayer to Isis for guidance, then walked out to meet Mahaddo.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. My boyfriend's been home a lot this week and he's a bigger computer hog than I am.

&&&&&&

Not many things in this area were familiar to her yet. But the way the two were walking was. "Mahaddo, are we going back to the cave from earlier?" she asked softly.

"No. But it is similar. This cavern is farther into the forest area." The young man paused before continuing. "I have never allowed anyone but Atem entry."

'This is a place just for the two of them,' she realized. "Please forgive me," she asked him aloud.

The priest in training arched an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

"Inviting myself along. It… was selfish of me."

"Selfish? I hardly think so," he replied. The young lady looked surprised. "You asked me to wait for you out of your concern for Prince Atem. I don't find that action to be selfish in the slightest."

Isis smiled. "T- Thank you," she said.

"However, I still believe it would have been wiser for you not to come."

"That remains to be seen," she informed him as calmly as she could.

"Well, we will see so now," he told her huffily. "We've arrived."

"But… where…?"

Mahhado pushed aside quite a bit of brush and undergrowth to reveal an opening in the high wall of stone beside them. He gestured for her to enter. Suddenly, she was quite aware of the position she was in. But she still walked forward into the opening.

By the light of a single torch, she saw a lone figure in a simple white garment with long sleeves; it looked as if it were made of something rather warm. He was tied by his wrists to something resembling a hook; it looked as if it had been carved from the stone itself. His head was bowed, but there was no mistaking him; not with that 'beastly hair,' as the man himself had put it. And when he raised it, she saw that those beautiful amethyst orbs no longer peered curiously at her. Crimson now stared hard at her, and there was only one thing the mind behind them was thinking. He licked his lips when he saw her.

Mahaddo put down a small bag she hadn't even noticed until now. "What is that?" she asked.

The priest in training blinked. "Reading materials," he replied. "It's going to be a rather long night."

"Oh, so… you're not… um…"

It took all of the future guardian's composure to keep a straight face. "No, no Lady Isis," he told her. "As I said before, he should stay fairly sated tonight. If I thought him to be an actual threat to anyone's virtue, I would not have gone to you first. I'm merely babysitting him for now, until he falls asleep."

There was a low growl from Atem.

Mahaddo looked down at him and arched an eyebrow. "You heard correct. I have to study. I've been neglecting it as it is because of you."

Another growl.

"As I said earlier, 'No animals in the cave,' the future guardian replied nonchalantly. "I do hate repeating myself."

So, naturally, Atem snarled.

Isis closed her eyes. Her instincts led her in one direction.

"Lady Isis, if you wish to leave-" Mahaddo began, but stopped, seeing where she was. He'd had his eyes off her for only a moment, and suddenly she was walking toward the prince, who was still currently glaring at him. The priest in training watched her kneel down beside the other and gently push his face away to face hers.

The prince looked confused at first, then looked at the lovely maiden before him, suddenly very interested. A smile crossed his face, but as he attempted to get closer to her, he frowned at his bindings. It was Isis' turn to smile as she brought his gaze to meet hers once more.

"Lady Isis." Mahaddo's warning tone was clear.

"Don't you have to study?" she asked him. His eyes grew wide. Had the same thing infected them both somehow? Or were her true feelings towards him just finally surfacing? Either way, she had chosen her path. And he did have studying to do.

In reality, Isis could feel her heart pounding. She hadn't really meant those words, but she knew the other wouldn't debate them and try to talk her out of this. She would apologize later.

Now, she looked at the man who was supposed to become her future husband. She had his full attention, and as if sensing her doubt, seemed to be trying to make sure he had hers. She knew by now the prince had a powerful sixth sense. Did this part of him know everything the other part of him had as well? If so, she really had no reason to hold back, especially if this part of him knew they were to be wed soon. After a moment's hesitation, she leaned in to receive a kiss from him. It started soft and rather frighteningly gentle, but as it grew more intense, she could feel the other pulling at his binds again. She pulled her lips from his.

"Shh, shh now," she said, trying to calm him. "Can't you enjoy a simple kiss?"

The prince blinked at her, as if trying to understand. Unnoticed by them both, they had a pair of dark eyes on them.

"Is she actually trying to tame that side of him?" Mahaddo thought. "Such a thing has never even occurred to me… But her desire to protect her virtue would be a bit stronger than mine as well… She is a strange one," he concluded, then sent a quick prayer to Thoth to help him concentrate on his studies and not the display in from of him.

"Just a kiss," she continued to the spiky haired prince. "Just enjoy it, let it linger."

But all too soon, he was pulling at his binds again. As she broke the kiss again, he seemed to be getting irritated with her.

"That's it, piss off your only chance of getting any," Mahaddo said before he could stop himself, then visibly cringed.

"I guess you're on to me then," the woman said standing, and to the prince's absolute horror, went to sit with Mahaddo. He began to thrash against his bindings again. "Making a fuss will not get me back over there any faster," she chided him.

The teen responded with a growl.

"Does he ever talk when he's like this?" she asked, sitting down next to the future guardian and his scrolls.

"No, not usually," Mahaddo replied. "I did catch him trying to sneak into the pharaoh's harem once, and spoke to try and get out of trouble with the guards. Other than that, I don't think he ever has, once those eyes go crimson. That was when I started tying him up at night, though."

"You two go through this every night?" she asked, trying desperately to ignore the 'fuss' Atem was making on the other side of the cave.

"Left on his own, he'll fall asleep in a couple hours. When he's not worked up, that is."

"My apologies."

"No, no, you misunderstand. It was a good theory. And if he does calm down for you, I see no reason not to reward him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Isis blushed. "Oh, if Marik were here…"

"He'd kick my ass all over this area for bringing you here, I'm sure of it."

"Mahaddo-," she began to scold him.

"Yes, I know. My bad habit. Atem's already picked up some choice words from me."

"And where do you pick them up?"

Mahaddo smiled. "My master."

Isis blinked, unbelieving.

"Be it fortunate or not, he's always had a problem controlling his tongue. And now that he's sick, it's even worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That he's sick, that is."

"Thank you. I can't help but be sad, as well as nervous about it as well."

"Nervous?"

"When he passes to the next world, his responsibilities will become mine."

"Oh, of course. I see." A small smile crossed her face. "And then they'll be Mana's?"

"Oh dear Ra," the other said. "She has a lot of growing up to do before I'll be able to even imagine her being a priestess."

She giggled. Then something occurred to her. "Does no one notice you two vanish every night?"

"Oh, they do. They just assume we're both up to no good."

"I… see…"

Mahaddo looked across the small room. "Oh, it seems we're a bit boring," he said, noting the prince.

"Oh?" she looked as well, seeing the other's eyes were drooping. He was barely awake.

"I knew he wouldn't be a problem tonight. Why don't you keep him warm? You must be tired as well."

"Won't you get cold?"

"I have work to do. I'm afraid I won't be sleeping for a while, and I am warm enough."

"If you're certain."

"Yes. Go."

The young woman rose and fitted herself next to the prince, who instinctively snuggled closer. "You are kind of cute like this," she whispered to him. "Can I?" she asked the other man of the bindings.

The future guardian pulled out a small knife and crossed the room with it, then cut the fabric. Atem's arms dropped, then moved automatically into more comfortable positions. Which happened to include holding the woman closer to him, causing her to blush.

Mahaddo smiled, then got back to memorizing the scroll before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mahaddo smiled, then got back to memorizing the scroll before him.

&&&&&&&&&&

And awoke to a rock hitting the side of his head. "Ow," he mumbled, then opened his eyes to look in the direction the rock had come. Atem was awake. And pissed.

The prince pointed to the young lady, still asleep against him. "Explain. Quickly," he said softly, but still sternly.

"It was her choice to come," the priest in training told him. "And you needn't worry. She maintained quite the level of control over your other self."

"Yes," the prince replied, looking down at the woman. "I do recall it."

"Then why are you angry with me?" the future guardian asked. "Usually you're only angry when you can't remember what has transpired."

"I'm not angry. I simply… did not want her to have another burden."

"You are beginning to care for her, aren't you?"

Atem smiled mischievously. "You are not?"

"Not the same way you are," Mahaddo managed through a slight blush.

"We should get back to the palace, before people start waking up."

"Should we wake her?"

"Not if we can prevent it. I'll carry her back. Do you know which room is hers?"

Mahaddo nodded, gathering his things together.

"All right then. Let's go."

Atem cradled the woman close to himself as the two teens made their way through the heavy brush. As the sky came into view, they saw that, although sun had not even risen yet, the eastern sky was beginning to brighten. Both men knew they had little time to get Isis back to avoid any questions about their nightly activities. A few guards raised their eyebrows when the trio passed, but a sharp look from the prince, and their faces were back on alert, as if the teens had not passed them at all. Luckily, they did not run into anyone else. Mahaddo opened the door to her guestroom, let Atem inside, and closed the door behind them. He pulled the blankets back and Atem set Isis down, then pulled the blankets over her. They were walking back to the door when there was a sharp knocking on it, waking the girl and placing the boys in a state of panic.

Isis woke just in time to see Atem and Mahaddo on their way out the window and down the balcony. Stifling a giggle, she went to answer the door.

"Marik?" she said, surprised at seeing her brother at such an early hour.

His face remained stoic. "Where did you go with those two last night?" he asked her. "I saw you leave, didn't follow, saw you return, and now I want you to answer honestly."

The young woman let her brother in the room. "And if I swore I wouldn't tell?" she asked him quietly.

"Then I have to kill them both. No problem," he replied calmly, going back to the door. His sister quickly got in his way.

"Marik, please," she said.

The teen struggled between his desire to inflict pain upon the other two teens and doing his sister the courtesy of believing in her. "Do you trust them?" he asked.

"Yes."

The young man sighed. "Then I guess I have to trust you."

Isis embraced her brother. "Thank you, Marik."

He returned the hug, but said nothing.

&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Mahaddo was watching Atem was making a mess of his bed. "I should really try actually sleeping in this thing sometime," the prince muttered, punching a pillow across the room.

"Yes, but the last time you were tied to it, you broke it," the future guardian reminded him. "It was rather difficult to explain."

"Yes, yes, I remember," the other replied, watching his friend leave to do the same in his own room. He fell on the bed when he was done mutilating it, and waited for his morning wake up call. He had a busy morning planned.

&&&&

After breakfast, Atem pulled Isis aside and asked her to go with him for a bit. The woman tilted her head at the other a moment, then agreed.

"I'm going too," an angry male voice stated.

"Marik, I'm not putting her in any danger," Atem tried to assure the other. "In fact, it's quite the contrary. Go play with Mahaddo."

Marik looked sideways at the priest-to-be, and saw a wide, conniving smile cross the other's face. "Excellent," the future guardian stated, cracking his knuckles. "I need to practice." He took the other teen by the arm and began leading him away.

"Practice what?!?!" Marik asked.

"Magic, of course," the other replied, still dragging him off.

"A-Atem…" Isis began.

"Lady Isis, Mahaddo is the best apprentice magician in this court. Had I one, I'd trust my brother alone with him," the prince told her.

"Even if they did not get along?"

"Yes. Now, this way, if you please. Have you seen the chapel dedicated to Isis in the palace?" he asked.

Her eyes sparked with sudden interest. "No, I haven't."

&&&&&&

"Atem, it's beautiful," the young lady whispered in awe, trying not to disturb the woman at the altar.

"I'm glad you like it," Atem told her. Isis reverently walked up to the altar and knelt before it. The prince smiled at the sight. The older woman who had been at the altar began to walk back. The Millennium Tauk gleamed around her neck.

"Oh, Prince Atem," she said with a bow.

"Hello, Priestess Teana."

"I don't see you in here very much."

"My future bride seems to have an affinity with Isis. Which reminds me, if it's not too bold of me, I think I may have found you an apprentice."

"Oh? Is that her?"

Atem nodded. "And my bride to be as well, apparently. It seems everyone knew but me."

The priestess suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"Mmm, that's what I thought. But I suppose my father told you not to tell."

"Under pain of death."

Atem cringed. "Oh yes, that wonderful tendency to go overboard."

"You've been avoiding him?"

"As if my life depended on it."

"You should speak to him."

"Oh, is that what your Tauk says?"

"No, that's what logic says. I will speak to the girl. What is her name?"

"Lady Isis."

Teana laughed softly. "I see. Go. Speak to your father."

"Are you ordering me around?" Atem asked jokingly, then sighed. "I suppose I should. Tell her I will return as soon as I can?"

"Certainly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Prince Atem!" the guard said with a bow. "Shall I tell the pharaoh you have arrived to see him?"

Atem paused. He really did not want to be doing this. 'But I'll have to sooner or later,' he reasoned. 'Might as well while I'm in his good graces.' His reluctance on his face, he nodded to the guard, then followed him into his father's study. The guard tried a comforting smile. The recent strain on the two's relationship was no secret.

"Great Pharaoh," the man said upon entry. "The prince would like to see you."

Akhenamkhanen looked up from his papers, a smile suddenly on his face. "Please, allow him entry," he said.

The prince appeared from behind the guard, who left. "Good day, Father."

The pharaoh smiled, amused at his son's sudden shyness. "Hello Atem," he said. "What is you wanted to see me about?"

The prince drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "Lady Isis," he said.

&&&&

The older woman stopped the younger as she walked away from the altar. "Lady Isis?"

The teen stopped in her tracks. "Yes?"

"I am Priestess Teana. It seems Atem wishes us to speak."

"Does he?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He isn't here at the moment. He had an errand, but will return short. In the meantime, why don't we talk a bit?"

The teen was unsure at first, then conceded. "All right."

&&&&

"I had a feeling," the pharaoh said. "So you still wish me to relinquish the betrothal?"

"Not permanently."

"Oh?"

"One week is short notice for anyone. All I ask is some more time."

"I had heard you and Lady Isis were getting along well."

"We are. That's the only reason I'm not still asking for a complete end to the marriage. I just need a bit more time."

"For what, if I may ask?"

"You know about Mahaddo and I, I know you do. Don't pretend you don't."

The pharaoh sighed. "Yes, I do. So this extra time is wrap things up with him?"

Atem forced himself to remain stoic. "Yes."

"I think that can be arranged. I'll give you a month, Atem. And I think I'm being quite generous."

"You are, Father. Thank you," the prince replied.

&&&

"Wait… Atem thinks I should what…?"

"Not just Atem. I have come that conclusion myself, just talking with you. I think you would make a fine priestess one day."

"But… I'm also be Atem's bride…"

"Not that kind of priestess, sweetheart. In any case, you don't have to answer me right away. In fact, it would probably be better if you thought about it for a while. I'm usually in here or my study, next door. But if I'm not in either place, Mahaddo had an uncanny ability to find people. And if you've met Atem, I assume you've met him."

"I… yes, I have."

"Ah! Atem! Did you get everything sorted out?" the priestess asked, seeing the prince's reentry into the chapel.

"I hope so, Teana. Did you two have a nice talk?"

"Indeed."

Isis rose from her seat beside the woman. "It was… interesting speaking with you," she said with a small bow.

"I agree. And I hope to see you again soon."

The young lady nodded, then left with the prince.

"Why?" she asked him after a moment.

"I did not mean to make you angry."

"You did not. I was just wondering what made you think I'd be a good priestess."

"Because you don't seem to be one for just marrying and settling down. You'd need something else to occupy your attention."

"Would I?" she smirked.

"Yes. You definitely would. And I hope you do not mind too much, but I asked my father to push back the date of the marriage."

"Ah. I am surprised you didn't just cancel it."

"That doesn't seem possible. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

The girl giggled. "I think I can managed to be all right with that."

"Me too…"

"Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? You seem to have a definite destination in mind."

A sly grin crossed the prince's face. "Don't you want to see how much fun Mahaddo and Marik are having?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You're such a wuss. You wouldn't last two seconds in the Shadow Games," the two heard the priest in training's voice from inside the open door.

"Then it's a good thing I'll never have to, isn't it?!?!" they heard the boy shoot back.

"Marik."

"What?"

"You're going to be an official of Egypt someday. Act like it!"

The two teens outside the door were having a LOT of trouble controlling their laughter. Since Atem knew there was no way Mahaddo hadn't become aware of their obvious presence, he, followed by Isis, entered the practice room. But the young lady spoke first.

"Mahaddo, are you done scarring my poor brother?" she asked.

"All I did was show him a Shadow Creature. I thought I was being nice," the future guardian scoffed.

"Which one?" Atem asked.

"Kuriboh."

The prince buckled over laughing, and Mahaddo started snickering again. Marik gave an angry pout.

"What?" Isis asked.

"Mahaddo- w-would y-you-" the prince couldn't finish. But he didn't have to. The priest in training was already re-summoning the creature.

"Kyuuu?" the ball of brown fur cooed when he materialized.

"Marik," Isis chided. "Is this truly what-"

But this time the teen didn't seem quite so frightened. "He came outta nowhere last time!!! He didn't even tell me what he was doing!!!"

"Mahaddo, that wasn't very nice," the young lady told him.

The teen frowned. "Perhaps not," he admitted.

"I know my brother looks very funny when he's frightened, but still-"

"Hey!" Marik yelled.

"Master Mahaddo!" a panicked servant ran into room. "I've been searching all over for you! Please! Come quickly!"

The teen wasted no time following the other out the door, grabbing Atem's wrist on the way. 'Find Mana,' the prince spoke to his friends. A looked was exchanged between the siblings; they took off to search for the girl.

&&&&

As Atem and Mahaddo had suspected, the servant was leading them down towards the chambers of the current holder of the Millennium Ring. The room of Mahaddo's master. Not word was spoken between any of them; the servant just opened the door.

Mahaddo ran to the man's bedside. Atem stood inside the doorway, ready to be of assistance if he were needed.

"It seems I have less time than I thought," the man said. "You know what this means, Mahaddo?"

"Yes, Master," the other managed, tears forming in his eyes.

&&&&&

"This is getting us nowhere!" Marik yelled in frustration.

"Calm down," Isis scolded him. "We have to use our instincts. Getting overly emotional hinders that."

"I know, but we barely know the girl! How could we possibly know where she is?"

"Whom are you searching for?" a voice asked.

The two spun around. "Priestess Teana!" Isis recognized the other immediately. "Please, we're looking for a girl named Mana. Do you know where she might be?"

The priestess laid one hand at either side of her necklace, closing her eyes. The Tauk glowed a bit, then the woman opened her eyes. "She is where you first met Atem," she said. "But hurry, she is running toward the out doors."

The young lady looked at her curiously, but then thanked her and ran off with her brother.

&&&&&

"There is some research I would you to continue for me," the man was telling his pupil.

"Research?"

"Yes. You will know it when you see it." He made a gasp for air. "It seems we've run out of time, Mahaddo. Serve the pharaoh and his son well, my student."

"Of course," was the other's choked reply.

"And Mana…"

"You love her lots."

The man smiled at the teen, then his features relaxed and his eyes closed. Mahaddo let his tears flow freely. "Ma- master," he said, standing. He soon felt his friend's reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to face him, then, despite being almost a foot taller, let his head rest on Atem's shoulder. The prince tentatively wrapped his arms around the other, who returned the embrace.

A few moments later, Isis, Marik, and Mana ran in. "Father!" Mana cried, running to the bedside in tears. "I- I didn't even realize it," she whispered. "I should have sensed something… something…"

Mahaddo lifted his head and turned to the sobbing girl. "Mana, my instincts told me nothing as well. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I should have been here!" she protested.

"But that can't be helped now," Mahaddo tried to explain. "Please, Mana, make your peace so we can call the priests to prepare his body."

"And you can just take his place, is that it?!?!"

"Mana, you know me better than that."

The girl recoiled, as if just realizing what she'd said. "Yes, I know," she said softly, turning back to the corpse of her father. She took his hand and whispered. "Good-bye Father. I'll see you in the afterlife." Laying a soft kiss on the man's forehead, she turned back to her friends, tears still in her eyes.

"He asked me to tell you that he loves you lots," Mahaddo told her.

"Yeah," the girl said. "I know he does."

Mahaddo took the Millenuim Ring from around his master's neck. Turning to the servant who'd brought them there, he said, "Call the priests." Then, to either everyone or no one, "I have to bring this to the pharaoh. I will find you again," and was gone. Atem beckoned Isis and Marik out of the room. As they walked down the hall, Isis asked, "Atem, why does Mahaddo have to bring the Item to the pharaoh? Doesn't it belong to him now?"

The prince smiled. "Yes, but there must be a ceremony first, and not until after his master's burial. My father will hold on to it until then."

"A- Atem, was he…?"

"I was not nearly as close to him as Mahaddo or Mana. And I have a strong belief in the world beyond this one. I will see him again."

"I see."

"Now, Mahaddo will likely want some time alone, so it seems I have to figure out a way to entertain both of you," he said smiling.

"No, no, if you want to see to Mahaddo-" Isis began, but the prince shook his head.

"As I said, he'll want to be alone for a bit." Then he looked at the other boy. He was looking back at the room as the priests took the body from it. "Marik? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?" Marik asked. "No, nothing wrong."

Isis looked away and Atem arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe that's all you have to do to get people around here to obey you, but I'm not so easy!" the other challenged.

The wheels in the prince's head were turning. 'He honors Anubis, is showing an interest in funerary preparations, could he…?' "Priest Devlo!" he called.

A priest with long, dark hair and green eyes left the procession. "Yes, my prince?"

"Please forgive my interference."

"Done."

"Would you mind taking Master Marik with you? I believe he has a strong interest in becoming a priest of Anubis."

Mentioned teen's eyes widened.

"Well," Devlo replied. "I don't know if he can see the actual preparations, but I will try not to disappoint."

"Of course. Thank you."

The priest gave a small bow. "Majesty," he said, and beckoned the other boy to him, who followed, but as if in a daze. A happy daze, but a daze.

Watching her brother leave, Isis asked, "How do you do that?"

The prince blinked. "Do what?"

"See right through people."

"Oh, that," he laughed. "Good instincts?"


	11. Chapter 11

The prince stared at his friend. "What? You can't be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious, Atem."

"But—ohhh…" he could feel himself losing his battle with his other self.

Mahaddo put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Trust me, Atem."

With a nod, the prince gave in. His body seemed to collapse for a moment, held up only by his friend, then his head raised and Mahaddo saw crimson eyes and a self-assured smirk. "Hello again," the brown eyed boy greeted the other, who was looking himself over, seemingly amazed. "No, you're not tied down this time. We're going to play a game, you and I."

The prince tilted his head, curious. "Your master's passing has put you in a rather interesting mood."

The soon-to- be-priest's eyes widened, then he quickly regained his composure. "So you can converse, after all."

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, Mahaddo," the deep voice continued. "The one you choose to call 'Atem's' mind and my own are one and the same. We are the same person. However, for whatever the reason, the dark and light of our soul was born with it's own consciousness."

"I won't say the thought didn't cross my mind," the other admitted.

"And there's only one thing on mine. What is this game?"

&&&&

"Just go to bed, sister," Marik pleaded with her. "Whatever this situation is, you said Mahaddo had handled it before, didn't you?"

"Well, yes… but with all that happened today…."

"I know you're worried, but if we can't find them, there's not a lot we can do."

Isis sighed. "Wait! Priestess Teana helped us before, maybe… But she may have already gone to bed for the night…" A determined look crossed her face. "But I have to try."

Marik sighed.

&&&&

"I merely want to test your self control," Mahaddo told the other, entering the wash area. A large pool, which remained heated at all times.

"My self control?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"Does a game need a purpose?"

"For you, yes."

Mahaddo smirked, but didn't answer, just began to undress. He didn't have to look at the other to know he was being carefully watched.

And indeed, the other's crimson eyes were paying close attention to the show in front of him. He watched with great interest as the white linen slowly slid off the other's tanned, lithe body. Mahaddo glanced behind him at the other teen. "Come on now, you need a bath," he said, stepping into the water. The other's breath hitched, then he quickly discarded his own clothing to join him in the water, his mind already spinning with possible 'tactics' the new guardian could have.

&&&&&&

Isis sighed, defeated. Priestess Teana was not in the shrine, nor in the office she had mentioned. Mahaddo was likely with Atem, but where were they? The cave seemed likely, but she certainly didn't want to make that trip just to not find them there. 'Perhaps I should just take Marik's advice and go to bed. Mahaddo probably lost track of the hour and didn't have time to come to me first,' she reassured herself. 'I'll see them both in the morning, in any case.' Trying to focus on that one comforting thought, she began the walk back to her chambers.

On her way by, she heard voices coming from the bathing area. 'Someone's bathing? This late? A couple servants perhaps, taking advantage of the fact everyone's asleep?' But the seductive tone she heard, she recognized. And against her better judgment, but with her overwhelming curiosity, she ventured toward the wide room. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She saw the exact opposite of the scene she'd seen the previous night. Instead of Atem, Mahaddo seemed to be the one trying to get something of the other teen. It confused her greatly until Atem spoke. "I'm going to win this game of yours easily if that's the best you can do, Mahaddo."

Game? Isis looked closely at the new guardian. He was frustrated, yes, but because he was losing. But losing what? If he was the one trying to seduce and not Atem… Then had he bet the other he could pull off the same thing he could? What in the name of the gods was that man thinking?!?

Suddenly, she saw the prince look over his shoulder. Directly at her. She tried to hide before he saw her, but knew she'd failed when she heard, "Mahaddo, it seems we have company."

"Oh?" the other replied, retreating from him a bit to relax.

"Yes, our future bride."

"Our?" Isis asked, her curiosity once again overpowering her fear and stepping out into the open.

The prince sighed, then turned to face her. "Normally, I don't even enjoy talking, but I'll explain it again just for you, sweet."

He /seemed/ sincere…

"Atem and I are one and the same. The dark and light of our souls were born with separate consciousnesses. Neither of us knows why, if there even is a reason. The light is out in the daytime, the dark at night."

Isis knelt in front of them, so they were on eye level to each other. "But Mahaddo, you said this had only been happening for a few years."

Atem began laughing as the new guardian crossed his arms and scowled. "Well," the prince explained. "That's because that's when he noticed. Our light half is a bit more able to contain our… desires than I."

Isis felt a light blush cross her cheeks. "Oh. I see."

Atem leaned forward, his face now inches from hers. "I, however, am not quite so skilled," he told her, crimson eyes shining with mischief.

"Hey!" Mahaddo suddenly yelled. "Don't drag her into this too! I doubt your 'light half' would be very pleased," he added.

"Yes, he's making quite the ruckus," the prince said, his eyes not leaving the young lady. He wet his lips and pushed himself closer to her.

"No," she said. One word, stated with utmost calm, and he withdrew.

"You wish for my light half." It wasn't a question.

"You say you are the same person, but different consciousnesses suggest different personalities, and therefore different people."

"Clever girl… But we are the same soul, I assure you."

"And yet still different people," she said, standing to take her leave.

&&&&

Atem woke the next morning in his own bed. "Nnnn… Pillow…" he muttered sleepily. "Wait. Pillow?" He sat up straight, taking in his surroundings while trying to recall the previous night, which he did with surprising ease.

'Perhaps we should start working with each other,' a familiar voice spoke from his mind.

"This from the one trying to bed another's fiancée," the prince remarked.

'We're the same person, you prat.'

"I'd much rather be a prat than a slut."

'Just because I like sex… You're impossible.'

"So are you."

'And you thought we didn't have anything in common.'

"Oi… What do you propose?"

&&&

Mahado, Isis, and Marik found their violet-eyed friend in a wonderful mood at breakfast. He was smiling, humming, and pleasant. Something was up.

"All right, Atem. All you usually do this early is yawn. Out with it," Mahado ordered.

"I just had a conversation with the other me," the prince stated calmly. "It was very productive."

"The other you?" Marik asked.

With Atem's permission, Isis explained to her brother about the prince's soul being divided, and all that entailed. By the time she finished, breakfast was long over and the group was sitting outside in the shade cast by the palace walls.

The lavender-eyed teen gazed sadly at the ground. "And you all knew except me?" he asked quietly.

"Brother, with how you'd been taking things thus far, we weren't sure how you'd react. And Mahado really only did tell me out of necessity. If it were you who was engaged to Atem, he would have gone to your room that night," Isis told him.

Both Marik and Atem eyed each other, then shuddered. Isis and Mahado laughed.

"So you can talk to him now or something?" the lavender-eyed boy asked the violet.

"I always could," Atem admitted. "It was just a matter of wanting to. I was sure I was losing my mind for a long while. But crazy people don't normally seem to know they're crazy, do they? And now he says he wants to start a co-existence. It's definitely easier than constantly worrying about what's going to happen every night. Also, I think he is quite taken with you as well, Lady Isis."

The young woman turned crimson as her brother said, "Puh. At least part of you has good taste."

But the girl had heard what her brother had not. 'As well?'

"You're begging for a mind crush, Marik." Atem paused. "Or more magic practice with Mahado."

"Hey, it was pretty cool until he summoned that monster right in front of my face without telling me. You get those big eyes in front of you with no warning and see how calm you are!" the teen huffed.

"I said I was sorry," Mahado said, but not very sorrowfully.

"Oh, Marik," his sister suddenly said. "How did you enjoy your time with Priest Devlo? You never told me about it."

"It was wonderful," the lavender-eyed boy stated sadly.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Mahado asked.

"My future has already been chosen for me," Marik said.

"He is Father's oldest," Isis continued. "And expected to take Father's place."

"Have you any other siblings?" Mahado asked.

"One other brother. Ryou, the youngest."

"Ironically, he'd be a better offical than I would," Marik admitted. "And not just because he actually wants the job."

"And Ryou's future?" Atem asked, realizing why his friend had questioned them.

"Father couldn't care less, as long as it's reputable."

"I see. Tell me Marik, how similar do you and your brother look?"

"We couldn't look more different."

The prince smiled. "Excellent. A challenge. Send for him. I think I just figured out how we're going to spend the next month, maybe more."

Suddenly, the two siblings saw where the prince was going. Marik's eyes narrowed. "Why? Why help me?" he asked.

"Because it'll be more fun than lessons," the prince replied.

"But… until now…"

"You've been an ass and we've been excluding you?"

"Prince Atem!" Mahado scolded. The other stuck out his tongue at him.

"Well… yeah…" Marik agreed.

"We got off on the wrong foot. It seems we're going to have at least try and tolerate each other, so why not try getting on the right one?" the prince asked.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Great. Now go send a messenger after your brother."


	12. Chapter 12

The group of friends only had to wait a week for their soon-to-be fifth member. Isis greeted Ryou with open arms, and the two brothers nodded welcome to each other. Then the new teen saw the prince and bowed low.

"My prince, it is an honor."

Atem smirked. "That's what you think," he muttered under his breath. Only Mahado heard him and was barely containing himself. "It's good to meet you too, Master Ryou," he said loud enough for the other three to hear. "Someone you're going to see much of is my dear friend Mahado," he continued.

"Hello," Ryou said with a small bow.

"Greetings," the magic user replied with an equal bow. Then he noticed a familiar smirk cross the prince's face. His eyes had just changed to crimson as well. What the…?

"Hey! I just noticed you dropped the 'Master' in front of my name!" Marik accused the prince haughtily.

"Yeah, right around when you started /spying/ on me!" the prince retorted.

"No, no, you were still using it then…"

"Sister," Ryou said, getting the girl's attention. "First, I'm amazed all of you have become so close in such a short amount of time. Second, what is so important? You said it had to do with Brother. He looks fine to me."

"He always /looks/ fine, now doesn't he?" Atem stated before Isis could reply.

"Hey!" Marik yelled. "You're just using me as a scapegoat to try an' prove what a badass you are to Ryou! What, you like him too?!?"

"He's cuter than you."

"What happened to trying to get on the right foot?!?!"

"Brother," Isis giggled. "Have you taken a good look at Atem's eyes? That's his dark half taunting you."

"Huh? But it's still daylight…"

"My light half said I could come out and play," the prince said nonchalantly. "And your head is /such/ a fun toy."

"Hey! Atem wouldn't like that kind of thing!"

"Please. He's laughing as hard as Mahado. And that's my name too, thank you."

"Come on, Ryou," Isis said, taking her bewildered brother's hand. "I'll explain everything inside.

"Ah… all right…"

&&&

The white-haired teen blinked. It was quite possible he was even more confused that he had been /before/ his sister's eloquent explanation. In the span of almost four hours, she had told him nearly everything about the past couple weeks.

"I think you fried his brain, Sister," Marik stated.

The prince, who's dark half had gotten bored with story time and let his light take back over, said, "It actually seems possible. He hasn't said a word for a while now. Or is that normal for him?"

"When he's processing new information, yeah. Look, Ryou," his brother said. "All you need to know is when I'm-Gonna-Be-King-Bow-Before-Me-Mortals eyes go red, run."

"Umm…"

"So what warning do I get when you turn into an ass?" Atem asked. "Oh wait, that's right. You're always an ass."

Mahado just sighed, giving up on trying to correct his friend's language. It seemed a fruitless effort.

"ATEM!" the group heard the pharaoh.

Said prince looked a bit irritated, but said, "He doesn't sound too angry… I wish I knew what I did, though…"

"Then let me enlighten you, son," the pharaoh said, appearing. "Someone's teachers told me someone's been skipping out on their lessons for two weeks now. Is this how you repay my gratuity?"

"Well, it's just they don't know their way around the palace very well," Atem managed.

"Aren't you the kind one." The man did not look amused. "However, Isis and Marik need their lessons as well. Their father doesn't seem to concerned with it, but perhaps you'll humor an old man?"

The siblings nodded. Ryou blinked.

"Oh," the king said. "Who are you?"

The white haired teen panicked, stood and bowed. "I- I am Ryou, sir. I am Isis and Marik's younger brother."

"Your father did not bring you to begin with?"

"He told me he only brought Marik so he could see the palace."

"Yes… but what about you?"

"I'm… no one important…" His siblings looked down, ashamed at the ideas their father had planted in their brother's head.

The pharaoh walked over to the boy and lifted his face to his own. "I hold every person in my kingdom to be of great importance," he said. "And you fall in that category, yes?"

Ryou's eyes went wide. "Y- Yes," he stammered.

"Faaatheeeeeer," came a prince's singsong voice, reeking of mischief.

Akhenamkhanen arched an eyebrow as he faced his son. "Yes, Atem?

"Would you like to help us make Ryou and Marik's lives a little better?"

"Whatever you're planning involves high level Shadow magic, doesn't it?"

"Maaaybeeee…"

"Lessons, Atem. We'll talk after."

"Can they at least come with me to mine?"

"Will you stop whining? You sound like you're three. Next thing you'll-" But it was too late. Looking at his son again, he saw a firm pout plastered to his face. "Princes don't pout," the pharaoh said sternly. "Nor do pharaohs. You. Lessons. Now." He paused as he exited. "And yes, they can come."

&&&

Atem frowned, knocking on the door. "Enter," an annoyed voice answered. The prince opened the door, but stayed standing in the hall.

"Did I come at a bad time?" the prince drawled.

The priest spun around. "By Ra," the man said in false astonishment. "The prince? On time for his lesson? Surely this is a sign of the apocalypse."

"Can it, Seth. And I've got company." The new guardian entered right behind his friend.

"Mahado as well? This is definitely the end."

"And the company has company." Three faces peered into the room.

"And they are?"

Mahado took control of introductions. "Priest Seth, may we present Lady Isis, Master Marik, and Master Ryou."

"The first two are the cause of the both of your disappearances," the blue-eyed man noted. "Master Ryou… did you just arrive?"

"Y- Yes, sir. J- Just this morning. I am Marik and Isis' younger brother."

"'Sir'?" Atem asked. "Ryou, don't pamper him. It'll go to his head."

"The heavens forbid someone show me some respect, eh?"

"Well, yeah."

"Find a chair and stay in it. You can handle that, can't you?"

The prince smirked. "I think I can manage."

&&&

After Seth's lesson (which was more akin to a battle of wits between him and the prince), Isis asked Atem, "Would you come with me to Priestess Teana's office? I'm not sure I recall the way from here."

"Certainly," the teen smiled. "Mahado, keep her brothers occupied for a bit, will you?"

And Marik witnessed the new guardian's sadistic smile again. From behind Ryou's back, of course.

"Does this mean you've come to a decision?" Atem asked her on the way.

"Yes," Isis replied. "And I think I would very much like to become Priestess Teana's apprentice."

"She'll be glad you hear it."

"And… what about you?"

Atem did his best to hide the blush that was dangerously close to crossing his face. "Well… I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it was a good idea."

The young lady smiled. "The Guardians of the Millennium Items serve to protect the pharaoh as well," she stated. "That means I'll be protecting you one day, doesn't it?"

The blush won. "Y- Yes, I suppose so…" He cleared his throat nervously. "We've arrived," he stated.

Isis knocked on the door. "Enter," a polite voice said from inside. "Oh, Isis! How good to see you. How are you?"

"I- I am well," she replied. "I came to tell you that I would very much like to be your apprentice, if you still want me."

"Of course I do! This is wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "Now, there's just one thing left to do." She unclasped the Taunk from around her neck and held it out to the girl. "To make sure the Item wants you for its choice as well."

Isis blinked. "What…?"

"Place the Taunk around your neck. You will know instantly if you are its choice as well."

Hestantly, Isis took the gold pendant from the woman and clasped it around her neck. She cried out in pain. "Something… something's in my head…"

"The Item is testing you," Teana explained.

Worried, Atem peered around the corner into the office. The priestess smiled comfortingly. 'Does she already know…?' he wondered.

'Of course she does, you prat!' his other half yelled. 'Do you really think she would have given her that Item if she thought there was even a chance it would reject her?'

'No, I suppose you're right,' he replied.

Isis straightened. "Did the pain subside?" the woman asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"And did you receive a vision about something you were concerned about?"

A light blush crossed her cheeks. "Y- Yes."

"Then the Millennium Taunk has accepted you. Training begins tomorrow, right after lunch. Don't be late now."

Isis removed the pendant. "Of course," she said. "I look forward to it."

Once outside, Isis asked Atem, "Shall we make sure my brother hasn't been permanently scarred for the rest of his young life?"

"Marik is just-"

"I was referring to Ryou."

"Oh. I wouldn't worry for him."

"Why is that?"

The prince's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I think Mahado likes him."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"That's… good, yes?"

"Well, I certainly don't want him to be alone."

"This… whole situation… it must be ripping you two apart…"

"The next words you speak better not be an apology."

"But…"

Atem stopped to stand in front of her. "Lady Isis,-"

"Why do you still use my title?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You dropped my brother's rather quickly, and told me I do not have to use yours. Why do you still use mine?"

"Father would send me to the Shadow Realm if I didn't before we're married. He's a bit old fashioned."

"You don't say."

"I do. Anyway, you don't hold blame for anything. Not in my eyes, or Mahado's."

"He told you so?"

"Not specifically, no. But I know him well. He puts no blame on you. It's the situation he was furious with."

"Was?"

"I daresay Ryou will help his heart heal. Would he get scared if Mahado started flirting with him?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"How subtlety?"

"Painfully. It took me three months to figure out, personally."

"Then it should be fine. A calm approach works best with Ryou. I… don't know if he has a preference with gender, though."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"We're going to Mahado's practice room, aren't we?"

"And you say you don't know your way around."

"I don't really. But you, I think I'm beginning to understand."

Atem turned away before she could see his face go crimson again. 'You're so pathetic!' his other half laughed.

"You shut up," he said angrily, and accidentally, out loud.

"Huh?" Isis asked.

"No, no! Not you!"

"Oh, is he teasing you?"

"I wouldn't say teasing…"

What would you say?"

"I can't prove it yet, but I'm pretty sure his goal in life is to make mine miserable."

"Is he listening?"

The prince rolled his eyes. "Eternally."

Isis smiled, then leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "I think you complement each other beautifully," she whispered.

Violet eyes went wide and normally sharp voice went silent in shock.

After a moment Atem turned to face her. "You… mean that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course I do," she replied.

The prince found himself wanting to be closer to her, and before he even realized it, his face was so close to hers… almost…

"Lady Isis," he asked, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Would you mind if I…"

"Not in the slightest," she said, closing her eyes.

Atem leaned in further, he could feel her breath against him, so close he could felt her warmth radiating off her…

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" Marik's angry voice sounded. "YOU AREN'T MARRIED YET!!!" he added, and taking advantage of the situation, pushed the prince to the ground.

"Lady Isis," Atem said from where he was, obviously pissed. "I need a reason NOT to send him to the Shadows. Quickly."

"You just try it, ya pervert!"

"Marik," Ryou's calm voice intervened. "Don't you think Sister is more than capable of taking care of herself?"

The lavender-eyed teen looked at his sister. She looked mad… no, not mad. Disappointed. Ouch.

"Forgive me, sister," he said, hanging his head.

"Of course, Brother," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Just try think a bit more before you act."

'A… All right."

She released him, and looked at her future husband, who had stood, but was still clearly not impressed with his fellow teen's antics. "I'm not the only one you need to apologize to, Brother," she reminded him.

Marik cringed, still not looking up. Apologizing to his sister was on thing… "I'm… I'm sorry," he managed through gritted teeth.

"What? Didn't quite catch that," the prince taunted.

"Atem!" Isis scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven," the prince conceded.

"How did you find us, anyway?" the young lady asked Ryou.

"We were going with Mahado to the practice room when we saw you. But he went somewhere after Marik lost it."

Atem's eyes widened. "Which way did he go?" he asked.

"Down that hall."

"Please excuse me," the prince said, running the way Ryou had pointed.

"Did I miss something?" the white haired teen asked.

"Ryou, there's one thing I didn't tell you," his sister said. "Before the pharaoh arranged this marriage, Atem and Mahado… they, well, they had plans of their own."

The teen's brown eyes widened. "Oh, I see. So when Mahado saw you and Atem…"

"Yes. Caught off guard, it must have been a bit much for him. Not that I blame him."

&&&&&

Violet eyes scanned the entire area. Mahado usually went to this balcony when he was upset… But that was unless he didn't want his friend to find him. Atem finally found him, curled up in a ball in a corner of the balcony… Crying. 'Oh, Ra," he thought. 'He finally cracked. And didn't want anyone to see him.'

The prince approached his friend, knelt before him, and wrapped his arms around the sobbing form. 'One day I hope to deserve those tears,' he thought.

'You're both so stupid,' a dark voice said.

'Your cynicism is not needed right now.'

'Everyone can be together.'

"What?'

"Hello! You're Prince of Egypt! You can fuck anyone you want!'

'Your eloquent ways continue to amaze me. Shut up, will you? Some of us have morals.'

"I'm… I'm sorry…" a small voice said.

Atem looked down at his friend. "For what? You're entitled to emotions, Mahado."

"I'm… being selfish…" he said, allowing his body to relax.

"No, you're not. It's just the situation…"

"No, Atem. I really am very selfish," he said, pulling the other closer.

"Ma… Mahado?"

The guardian didn't reply, just pulled the prince's lips to his own.

'Let me take over!'

'No!'

'It's technically not you if-'

'That's the problem, you idiot! He wants me. And after all he's done for me…'

'And here I was thinking you wanted a wedding, not a funeral.'

The light didn't reply; just let himself be claimed by his friend. Both were unaware of a pair of round, obsidian eyes watching them, tears rolling freely down the owner's cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know, I know, I wanted them to kiss too, but dammit, Marik needs character growth! And his head really is a fun toy.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Three chapter update! Who loves ya? 

'Kha': can mean 'glory' or 'appearance.' He means to be calling his light his 'appearance,' though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sister?"

"Ryou," the young lady said, startled. "I didn't hear you coming."

"You're crying. What's- Oh my. Are they…?"

She nodded.

"Goodness. As just as that kiss was too much for-"

"We didn't even kiss," she snapped. "We almost did… then Marik… Mahado may be getting the short end of the stick, but not from where I'm standing."

"Hey now," her brother said calmly. "This isn't the Isis I know."

She broke into further tears, leaning against the other. "I… I know… I'm sorry…"

"It's all right," he soothed her. "You've been through a lot."

"Will you… go with me to Isis' shrine?"

"Of course."

&&&&&&

"Brother," Isis said after a long silence between them. "Did tell you I went to see Priestess Teana today?"

Her brother looked away from the altar. "Not directly. I heard you asking Prince Atem to accompany you, though."

"When I saw her, she told me to put on her Millennium Item. It's a necklace. She said it would test me. It seems to be able to tell the future... I saw the most beautiful vision while wearing it."

"Oh?"

"Atem and my wedding party. It… was so beautiful, Ryou. Everyone looked so happy, dancing and having fun. Even Marik was laughing. Mahado and yourself looked very cozy as well."

A light blush crossed the boy's face. "R- Really," he said.

"Yes. It was a wonderful vision. I hope it's a true one."

"The Millennium Taunk never lies," a voice told them.

""Priestess Teana!" Isis gasped. "Please forgive me, I-"

"You have no need to apologize, Isis. I understand your uneasiness toward the future."

"Priestess Teana, this is my brother Ryou. Ryou, Priestess Teana."

The boy stood and bowed. "A pleasure," he said.

"To me as well," the woman replied.

"Priestess Teana, may I ask another favor of you?" Isis tentatively asked.

"You wish to know Atem's whereabouts?"

"If he's… still with Mahado… your necklace… it seems to be able to read the future."

"Not just the future. And Mahado has regained his composure. Atem is in the Temple of Ra, very near the palace. I don't think you've been there."

"No…"

"Then I will take you. Follow me."

"You seem to know him quite well. Or you consulted your necklace first."

"A bit of both. There's only a few places Atem would retreat to in his sorrow, but in cases I just want to find him, I do ask my Taunk for assistance."

"P-Priestess Teana-" Ryou began.

"And Mahado's in the shrine of Thoth, here in the palace. We will pass it, have no worry."

The brown-eyed teen turned pink. "Ah. A- All right."

Isis valiantly held back the urge to tease her brother.

They did pass the shrine, and indeed, the form facing the altar did seem to be Mahado's. So deep in his despair, it seemed like he was gasping for air. "What… what have I done?" he asked aloud. Ryou looked kindly in his direction and approached him. Isis tried to follow him, but Teana held her back. "Now, now, Isis. Do you want to interfere with young love?"

A broad smile crossed the girl's face. "No, mam," she replied.

Teana continued to lead her new apprentice outside. Across the courtyard stood a large building. At the sides of the tall main entrance stood a statue of the god whose temple it belonged to. "This is the Temple of Ra."

"It's… magnificent," Isis breathed into the evening air. "Atem's inside?"

"Yes, but be gentle with him. He has some emotional conflicts of his own."

"You care a great deal for him, don't you?"

"Yes. The prince's mother died when he was quite young. Her Highness asked me to care for him. But it seems it is time to pass that duty on once more."

"I would not be destructive to the owner of my heart," she assured the woman, then started up the long staircase into the temple.

When she entered the Main Hall, she saw a single figure on their hands and knees in front of the altar. The prince's unusual hair gave away his identity. His shoulders were shaking; he was crying.

'He really is at war with himself, and not just with his dark half,' Isis realized. 'Although I doubt he's helping.'

"I told you to shut up!" the prince's voice suddenly yelled, confirming the girl's thinking. Cautiously, Isis walked the rest of the way to the altar. She stopped next to the spiky-haired teen, bowing to the gold statue of the god before her. Then she knelt down next to the prince. She closed her eyes in prayer, but knew the other was watching her; she could feel his eyes on her.

'Lord of all,' she prayed. 'Please help me to guide your son, my fiancée… my friend.'

"Isis," Atem began.

"Shush, I'm not done," she told him. 'Please guide my words and actions to bring comfort to his aching heart. His mind is at war with itself, and my only wish is to calm it. Thank you.' She opened her eyes to look at her fiancée.

"I… I thought you'd be at Isis' shrine," he said, voice soft and sad, not at all the commanding tone she'd come to know.

"I was," she replied. "I asked Priestess Teana to take me to where you were. You are… upset."

Atem closed his eyes. "I know you saw Mahado and myself earlier."

"What is there to be upset about?" she asked. "Mahado let his emotions run away with him, and you are too good a friend to refuse him."

The prince's tear-stained eyes opened wide. He looked at the young woman in complete awe, disbelief and… was that hope? Or love, perhaps? He wrapped his arms around her, tears flowing freely once more. "Thank the gods for you," he whispered. "I didn't think such understanding existed."

'Not without some help, it doesn't,' Isis thought. She had meant what she'd said, but was also certain this was a storm she could have never weathered on her own. "It's becoming a lovely night," she continued aloud. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," replied, releasing her. Then he blew his nose in his cape.

"That… was disgusting."

"Err… I'm sorry?"

&&&&&

"Master Ryou, thank you for your time."

"You don't have to refer to me so formally. In fact… I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Of course. As you wish. And… nor do you."

Ryou reached over to touch the guardian's face, smiling.

"There's such a peace in your eyes," Mahado told him.

"There's a great many things in yours. Things… I want to heal for you."

"Why… me?"

"We're kindred spirits, you and I. We're both trying desperately to find and hold a place in this world. Isn't that reason enough?"

"I… I don't know if I should-"

"Don't think about tomorrow, Mahado. Think only of now, this moment. What do you want?"

The guardian closed the space between them with a kiss.

&&&&

"Atem? Is something wrong?"

"The other me… wants to come out…"

"Then let him."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. It's all right. It's like having a puppy. You just have to stay firm."

The prince's eyebrow arched as his eyes changed color. "I'm a puppy now?"

"An adorable puppy…"

&&&&&&

Marik watched his sister and her fiancée from his spot in a nearby cliff. "Well, it /was/ a nice night," he said drearily.

"And it still is," a mischievous voice said from behind him. "For me, anyway."

Marik turned and did a double take. "Ryou?" he asked.

"What?" the boy asked. "That's not my name."

"Then what is?"

"That's not important. However, the amount of money you have on you is."

'Wonderful,' Marik thought. 'Might as well play along, I suppose. Kid looks like he hasn't eaten in awhile. Besides, if he sees Atem, it could put Isis in danger. I don't know for sure that he's alone.' He dung into his pocket and pulled out a few gold coins. "That's all I got," he said. "You can search me if you want."

The other arched an eyebrow, but took the money, running off into the night. The lavender-eyed teen stood and walked back to the palace.

As he passed the shrine to Thoth, he heard the sound of heavy breathing. 'In a chapel?' he thought. 'Who would-' Then he heard the familiar sound of his brother softly calling Mahado's name. Barely suppressing the desire to inflict serious harm to the guardian, he added, 'Oh, yeah. Ryou would. He follows whatever whim he has. There goes the hope that at least one of my siblings would find someone I could stand to be in the same room with.'

&&&&&

The next morning, Atem ran to Mahado's chambers, hoping to find his friend there. While he did, there was another with him, curled under the blankets. With a familiar tuff of white hair.

"Geez, Mahado!" the price yelled, just to wake them. "You don't waste any time! Isis has been here two weeks and we haven't even kissed, and in a day you've already-" But was cut off by a pillow colliding with his head.

"Atem!" Isis called. "Finally! You were running so fast I- oh. Good morning, Brother."

A violent blush crossed the brown-eyed teen's face. "Good- Good morning, Sister."

"Everyone out of my room!" Mahado yelled, hurling two more pillows at the intruders. When he saw Ryou blinking innocently at him, he amended, "Except you. You stay put."

&&&&&&

Eventually, everyone banded together at breakfast. Everyone, that is, except Marik. "Ryou, have you seen Brother?" Isis asked.

"Not since yesterday," the brown-eyed teen answered. "It /is/ unlike him to miss a meal… Shall we try to find him?"

"I have to go see Priestess Teana shortly to start my training," the girl reminded him.

"Don't worry, Lady Isis," crimson-eyed Atem said to her. "We'll find the prat. Kha, you have pretty good tastes. This isn't half bad."

Mahado couldn't stop a snicker. "Oh, so that's his new name?"

"Yeah," the other confirmed. "I don't think I'm allowed to say what he calls me. In fact, I don't think he even is." He began to laugh, and the other three could only imagine the ruckus 'light' Atem was creating.

"I have to go now," Isis said. "You'll find him, right?"

"Yep," the prince said, between mouthfuls.

"I don't think you have to worry, Sister," Ryou told her. "He's probably still just sulking."

"Just the same," she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"And you," she said to her fiancée. "Work on your table manners." After a quick kiss on his cheek, she was gone.

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&

Marik!Muse: We're not talking about how much Malik looked like me, are we?

Me: Not even a little.

Marik!Muse: You forgot to add it in, didn't you?

Me: And it's too late now. Make yourself useful or leave.

Marik!Muse: Why do you only pick on me?!?!

Me: I pick on everyone. You just got lucky in this one.

Marik!Muse: Liar! I'm the scapegoat in 'Transfer,' too!

Me: No, you're not. You're just easily influenced. And technically it's your other half in that story. Now stop spoiling it. A figment of my imagination I can and will take out.

Marik!Muse: Will I at least get cooler?

Me: You'll find out when everyone else does. Back to work!

Mahado!Muse: You know if you keep egging her on, she'll just mess with your character more, you know?

Marik!Muse: …


	14. Chapter 14

"So where're supposed to find the prat?" the prince asked.

"A secluded place, most likely," his brother answered. "Is there any place like that around here?"

Mahado laughed and Atem sighed. "I can think of 10, just offhand."

"Oh my, that could be problem."

"Anything more specific?" Mahado asked.

"Um… it probably wouldn't be in or near a building… Definitely outside, and away from people… Does that help?"

"A bit… What do you think, Prince Atem?"

"I'm not sure… how well do you know Marik? I mean, Isis said you were shy…"

"He is," a voice behind them said. "He also follows his every whim as if it's the only thing that matters. Kinda reminds me of someone, actually."

"Ah! Marik! You're alive! Good, now we can do something else." He paused a moment. "Not rude, honest! There's a difference!" Nonetheless, the prince's eyes changed from crimson to violet right after the words had left his mouth. "Are you all right? Isis has been quite worried."

"Don't worry, Atem. You can inform my sister I am quite well, be it fortunate or not." He turned to walk away.

"Ryou, would you go with him? Mahado and myself have something to tend to anyhow."

The boy nodded, then ran to catch up with his brother.

"We do?" the guardian asked.

"Yes, unless you learned illusionary magic to the degree Father won't be able to see right through it and didn't tell me."

"No…"

"Well, then. We need to convince Father our plan is a good one. Which shouldn't be hard. He loves this kind of thing. But we have to talk to Priest Devlo first."

"To make sure we're not throwing an apprentice he doesn't want at him?"

"Precisely."

But the priest gave the boy a glowing review, saying he'd never met someone like Marik who, without any formal education, was so interested and already so well learned of knowledge of Anubis and in the ways of worshipping him. That was enough for the two teens. They went to see the pharaoh.

The man was just as tickled with their idea as his son had predicted he would be. "However," he warned them. "When their father finds out, I can have nothing to do with this, you realize that?"

Both teens nodded. "Mahado's just more talented than you thought."

"Precisely. I do hope this plan of yours will make them a bit happier. Especially Marik. He's been brooding all over the palace. I've never seen a boy look so depressed."

"Um… My pharaoh?"

"Yes, Mahado?"

"I was curious, when will I be allowed in my master's study?"

"After you officially become holder of the Millennium Ring."

"I see. Thank you."

"Will that be all, boys?"

"Yes," the two replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

Mahado bowed politely and Atem just said 'good bye' on his way out.

"My prince?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"But… why?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Well… yes."

"Then use my name."

Mahado sighed. "As you wish. So we're finding the others now?"

"Yes. We can at least tell Marik and Ryou what we're up to."

"That's a bit vital for the plan to work."

"Very funny. I'm not sure if we should tell Isis, though…"

"She has enough reasons to hate the both of us. Somehow she's forgiven us, but let's not give her another one," Mahado advised.

"Agreed."

&&&&&&&

Mahado managed to track down the other two. It was a bit difficult since he didn't know them that well, but was already quite close to Ryou, and somehow that helped. Atem wasn't quite sure how his friend did what he did, just knew he was good at it.They proceeded tell them about what they were planning for the two brothers. Marik was not impressed. No one expected him to be.

"How are you going to switch us?" he asked. "We look nothing alike."

"Shadow magic can be used for more than scaring the hell out of you," Mahado told him.

"I learned a new word," the prince snickered.

The guardian sighed. "And if your father ever hears you using it, it's my head," he reminded the prince.

"You worry too much."

"ANYway," Marik interrupted.

"Yes, anyway," Mahado continued. "I can perform Shadow magic high level enough to fool your father. And he's the only one that needs to be. I can change your appearances so you look like one another."

"What about… the pharaoh?" Ryou tentatively asked.

"Oh, we already have Father's permission."

"You… do?"

The prince nodded. "Yes. He doesn't like people to be unhappy anymore than I do. Where do you think I received my wonderful sense of logic?"

"Where indeed," Marik muttered.

"Hey! We're trying to help you out!"

"I never asked you to."

"So that means we can't, you prick?"

"Hey!" Mahado said. "You didn't learn that one from me. Where…?"

Atem laughed nervously.

"It was from him, wasn't it?"

Another nervous laugh.

"Great, now I have to worry about what ideas he's feeding you."

'He really doesn't want to know, does he, Kha?'

'No, he really doesn't.' the other thought back.

&&&&&

The group didn't see their female member until close to dinnertime. "Sister!" Marik greeted her. "How was your first day?"

"It went well, I think," the young lady replied. "How were you four occupying yourselves? Tell me you at least went to your lessons."

"Atem and Mahado did, we didn't," Ryou told her. But before she could scold them, he added, "Marik was teaching me all the things Father has been telling him about being an official."

"He… has…?"

The white-haired teen nodded. "Yes. They think they know a way to switch us so Father will think it's me being sworn in as a priest of Anubis instead of Marik."

"Why do I suddenly have a headache?"

"Oh, you are most likely just hungry," Atem said to her. "Let's get something to eat. We do get a table all to ourselves, after all."

&&&&&&

"So when is this taking place?" Isis dared to ask at the meal.

"Whenever they want it to," Mahado answered.

"I see no reason to wait," Ryou said. "Marik?"

"I see a reason," his brother replied. "I don't know about you Ryou, but I don't exactly enjoy Father's punishments."

"So we get it over with and move on," the other boy replied. "It's not as if Father can actually do anything about it besides that."

"Come on!" Atem said cheerfully. "Your father can't be that bad! Mine can send me to the Shadow Realm!"

"And ours can make us wish we were there," Marik informed him darkly.

"He… wouldn't actually…"

"Atem, think about it. If it were so easy for us to get what we wanted, would we be in this situation?"

"And it seems like you want to stay in it."

"It's called self-preservation, you jackass!"

"So you prefer an existence to a life. My apologizes, I did not realize."

"You don't have any siblings! How could you possibly understand, anyway?!?"

"You assume much."

"Wh… What?"

"Father has a harem. He uses it. I have at least six half-siblings, that I know of."

Marik blinked, disbelieving.

"I don't really get along well with any of them, though. I find your devotion towards yours quite admirable. I doubt I would receive the same from any of mine. But your brother can care for himself. Let him. Besides, if you shelter someone forever, they'll never get any stronger."

Marik continued to glare, but said only, "Fine. Whatever you want, Ryou. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Of course, Brother." Ryou smiled.

&&&&&

The group talked to Priest Devlo again to tell him what was going on. The man laughed, but agreed to it, once he heard it had the pharaoh's approval as well. "It's been said before, but I'll say it again," he told them. "Prince of Egypt, King of Games."

"Well, it was actually Mahado's idea this time…" the prince said.

"'This time,' eh? Hm, perhaps you are rubbing off on each other."

"King… of Games?" Isis asked.

"Sort of a nickname," Atem told her.

"I see."

"Priest Devlo, when would a good time be for us to do this?" Ryou asked.

The man laughed again. "Anxious to be free of your cage, hmm?"

"You wouldn't be?"

"The day after tomorrow soon enough for you? We're inducting two others then as well."

"I suppose."

"You still have to tell your father, don't you?"

"Well, that's true…"

"All right then. Mahado, will you need help with the spells?"

"Thank you, but I should be fine," the guardian replied. "As long as I don't use any magic until then and for a couple days after."

"Ha-ha! You'll be at a disadvantage!" Marik realized.

"I don't need magic to kick your butt."

"I think you do."

"Why you-" Ryou jumped between the two, kissing his lover to cut him off.

"Ryou!" Isis scolded him. "Think of where you are!"

"I just wanted them to stop fighting," the white-haired teen stated.

"Have no worry, Lady Isis," the priest said, smiling. "It's quite all right."

"Be thankful Priest Devlo is so understanding!" the young lady continued.

&&&&&&

After their interlude with the priest, Ryou went to where his father was staying to tell him of 'his' decision. He emerged from the room minutes later.

"What did Father say?" Marik asked.

"After he got over the shock I was here?" his brother replied. "Yeah. Ok. I'll be there. In that order."

Isis noticed a sudden disgruntled look on her future husband's face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing important," he said. "Just realized dressing up's going to be involved in this. That can get… bothersome."

"If you hate those things so much, just don't wear them," Mahado said.

"You tell Father that and see what happens!"

"Wear… what?" the girl asked.

"These stupid things that somehow balance on my ears. They're really irritating. My head hurts for-" Isis peck his cheek, cutting him off and sending a dark blush across his face.

"Huh. It does work," she stated.

"That. Was. Mean," the prince said.

Mahado, Marik and Ryou suddenly couldn't stop snickering.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter 15?!?! When the hell did that happen?!?!?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis knocked on the prince's door. "Come in," she heard him call. Opening the door, the young lady was pretty sure she'd discovered the real reason her fiancée didn't care for dressing up.

Two servants, one male and the other female, were making quite the fuss over Atem, dressing him and making sure everything they put on him was secure. The prince, on the other hand, had a solid pout and a look of complete disinterest on his face. Isis couldn't stop at giggle at the sight.

"Something funny?" Atem asked humorlessly.

"Oh no, nothing," she managed to reply.

"Laugh while you can. You have the same fate awaiting you. Two and a half weeks, if I'm correct."

"You are, but I can dress myself, thank you."

"As can I! Would you mind telling these two? They don't believe me."

"Now, now, Prince Atem. We're almost done," the female said, smiling.

"Yes, yes," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Atem, they are just doing their job," Isis told him.

"A thankless one, when it comes to this runt," the same servant said.

"Somebody wants a mind crush," the prince sing-songed.

She gave the teen a pat on the head. "There. All done. Was that really quite so bad?"

"Maybe," the violet-eyed teen muttered. Isis giggled again.

"Aw, showing off for the girl! That's so cute!"

"I am not!" the prince spat back, leaving the room. The woman snickered. "Come on, Isis. Mahado should be finished with the other two by now."

"She is funny," Isis said, following him. "I like her."

"You would."

"You don't? But you get along so well. You are like siblings."

"Ugh, the older sister I never wanted."

"Atem, that reminds me…"

"Yes?"

"I… was just curious… I mean, when you mentioned your siblings the other day…"

"Even before I met you, it was my intention to only marry once. And forming a harem isn't on my to do list. I don't know about the other me on that last one, though." He paused. "I am not repeating that!" Another pause. "Ok, that I will repeat. He says that no other has intrigued him quite like you, and no longer feels the need for anyone else. So I don't think you have to worry about either of us."

"I… wasn't worried…"

"Uh-huh."

&&&&&&&&&

The two reached Mahado's usual practice room and found all three teens present. "Sister!" 'Marik' squealed, hugging her.

"You're Ryou, yes?" the young lady asked. He nodded. Atem had made a beeline for his friend, who was looking altogether too pale.

"Mahado? Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm… I am fine."

"Sure you are," the prince said. Placing his right hand on the other's shoulder, he began to chant softly. A smooth green light left the prince to rest on the guardian, whose color improved almost immediately. Atem stopped and looked at this friend, smiling.

"Th- Thank you," Mahado said.

"What'd you do?" 'Ryou' asked.

"I just lent him a bit of energy," the prince replied. He looked between the two brothers. "Geez Mahado, I can't even tell the difference. We may not have had to tell Father. Oh, well. No matter. We should go now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Ryou' stood before Priest Devlo in the throne room with the other two initiates. The pharaoh, along with a vast audience, watched the proceedings. Atem stood by his father, trying desperately not to yawn. It was the fireworks after this he wanted to see. Mahado stood nearby, poking his friend whenever his eyes started drooping.

Isis stood near the front of the crowd with her father and brother. She glanced at her new master, who was smiling. She winked at her new apprentice. 'Does she know? Well, she seems to approve, if she does…'

'Marik,' she thought, turning her eyes to her camouflaged brother. 'I hope now you'll finally be happy.' He wouldn't be able to marry now, but settling down and her brother didn't really belong together anyhow. She glanced at the 'Marik' next to her, who was smiling. She was sure Ryou was happy to be able to help his brother. After the proceedings, Father would have no choice but to choose Ryou to take over for him. Isis surely couldn't, and they didn't have any other siblings. And the white-haired teen was more that suited for the job. He was calm, eloquent, and had good instincts. But Marik was the oldest male, and their father believed that made him the best choice.

Priest Devlo announced an end to the initiation, and the crowd dispersed. The three new apprentices bowed to their new master, then left. 'Ryou' returned to his family.

"Congratulations, Ryou," their father said, then started to leave. "I'm glad you found your place."

"Thank you Father, but you can't leave yet," the teen replied. His eyes darted in Mahado's direction, letting him know he could let the spell go. The guardian inched behind Atem (who was now WIDE awake) so he couldn't be seen, placed his hands together, then said softly, "Release!"

The images hiding the brother's identities lifted, and an expression of shock crossed their father's face. "Now," Marik asked. "Do you really mean what you've said?"

"Marik?!? You have a place!"

"One that I am unsuited for. But you have a son that is-"

"Enough! You will stop this ridiculousness now, Marik!"

"It's too late now, Father. I cannot turn away from what I've been initiated into, and not just because I don't want to."

Priest Devlo approached the group. "He has spoken the truth. He has pledged his life to the service of Anubis. No man can change that."

"'No man,' eh?" The man turned to face the throne. "My pharaoh!"

Atem was akin to a kid in a candy store, though he did his best to hide it. He also now made double sure his friend was hidden. Mahado would surely become the focus of the man's rage if he were discovered.

"Yes?" Akhenamkhanen asked, barely hiding the amusement in his voice.

"I have been deceived! I would have never allowed Marik to go through-"

"Well, that explains why they hid their identities until the end, doesn't it?"

"Great pharaoh… you… approve of their behavior?"

"Not the means, really, that spell puts a great hardship on the caster, and to perform it twice, well, I feel for whomever it was."

Atem could practically feel the gratitude radiating off his friend.

"However," the king continued. "What has been done, has been done. Not even I can interfere with the dealings of the gods."

"But… you are a…"

The prince closed his eyes. "For the love of Ra..."

"I do as the gods command to the best of my ability," the pharaoh answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He stood and left the room.

The man turned to his children. "You two are dead to me. I have no sons, only one daughter."

The young woman stepped forward. "And if I said I knew of what they were planning and did nothing?" she asked.

"Isis? Then you too-"

"It would be best not to upset the future queen of Egypt," Atem advised in a dark voice. "Lest you invoke the wrath of the gods."

Isis took a close look at the prince's eyes. They started as violet, then faded out to crimson. Interesting. So were they both defending her?

"For- forgive me," her father stammered.

The prince's temper seemed to cool, and his eyes returned to straight violet. "At least try with Ryou before you judge his worthiness. Don't just decide he's not fit because he was born second."

"Y- Yes, my prince."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, my prince."

After their father had left, Marik stated, "Geez Atem! I'm surprised you didn't tell him to kiss your feet!" Even Mahado laughed as he came out of hiding.

Ryou approached his lover. "Does that spell really put that much of a strain on you?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," the guardian assured him. "It's just casting it and holding it in place. Give me a couple days, and I'll be as good a new, promise."

"I don't think Ryou can go that long without," Marik stated.

"Can too!" his brother protested.

"Don't worry," the guardian purred, wrapping his arms around the white-haired teen. "You won't have to."

"Ack! Gag me!" the lavender-eyed teen said, clutching his throat as if he were choking.

Isis laughed, then walked up to the throne where Atem was still standing. He was looking at his future seat quite thoughtfully, not paying attention to the antics going on. She waved her hand in front his face. "Gold piece for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Nnn, maybe later," he said.

She smiled. "Ryou was born third," she said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Marik and I were born at the same time, then Ryou two years later. He was born third."

"Eh, he knew what I meant. But don't twins…"

"Usually look the same? Who knows? We're completely different, and would look awfully silly with each other's appearance. The will of the gods, I suppose."

"And no offense, but it would be really awkward to be engaged to" he pointed to Marik, "that face."

The girl laughed. "None taken. Come one, why don't you get out of all that? It looks awfully uncomfortable."

"You have no idea."

&&&&&&&

Atem peeked into his room, looking around nervously before entering. "They're not here!" he announced happily. Smiling to himself, he started pulling off all the gold and anything else he deemed unnecessary.

Isis took the opportunity to take a closer look at the 'stupid things' he'd mentioned earlier. "Goodness, those do look painful," she said.

"They are," he told her. "Could you get them for me? I can't get the band if I can't see it."

"And you were so happy-"

"A simple 'no' will suffice."

"No, no," she smiled. "I have it." She got them undone and handed them to him. "My, they're heavy, too."

"Welcome to my world," the prince said humorlessly as he reached for one of his gold armbands. Gently, Isis put her hands over his, continuing for him.

Once she had him down to just his crown and the white garment he wore most often, she smiled at him again, raising a hand to touch his face. He took her hand in both of his, kissing it. She raised the other hand his crown, placing it aside with everything else. "L- Lady Isis," Atem breathed, inching closer to her. "May I…?"

"Please do," she replied, closing her eyes.

Neither could believe the warm they felt as their lips touched, finally, for the first time. Atem wrapped his arms tightly around her, and Isis returned the embrace just as fiercely. Their passions wrapped around each other until-

There was a knock on the door.

"For the love of Ra!" Atem cursed. Isis giggled.

Growling, the prince put his re-donned his crown and opened the door. "What?" he snapped.

"Aw, did we interrupt?" Isis heard Marik's voice taunt. Her fiancée slammed the door shut.

"Atem!" the young woman scolded him.

"Oh my, I think we really did interrupt," Ryou's voice said. "So much for honor, Mahado."

Atem sighed, hand over his face. His friend chose really awkward times to defend the nobility of his character.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: For most Egyptians, having no purpose to live would truly be the saddest thing imaginable. As a culture, they loved life to the point that they took extensive measures that the afterlife would be just as enjoyable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis opened her eyes, blinking against the morning sun. Once her eyes adjusted, she smiled at the light. "Good morning, Ra," she said.

"Oh, awake are we?" came a voice from across the room. It was the same female servant who had been dressing Atem before. "I didn't expect to find you in the prince's room as well," she added coyly.

"It's not what you think!" the girl said. "It was just very late, and his room was closer-"

"Calm yourself, Lady Isis. I was only joking. And besides, who cares what a mere servant thinks?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, you seem friendly with Atem…"

There was a snort from under the covers. Isis blinked and the woman shook her head. "'Friendly?' Well, not the word I'd use, but I guess it works."

"May I ask your name?"

"My, such manners! I can only hope they'll rub off on the prince," she said pointedly. "My name is Maira, my lady, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Don't be," the voice from under the covers came again.

"Oh, I'm hurt," the woman feigned. "Now get up, your father wants you in morning court."

"To watch, or is he finally charging me with something?" Atem asked, sitting up.

Isis laughed softly and Maira sighed. "To watch and, hopefully, learn," the woman stated. "Come on, we have to get you dressed."

"Where's Trita?" the prince asked suspiciously.

"He has some other duties to attend to. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Why do I have all the luck?" he asked, flopping back down.

"Don't make me use force."

Isis looked at the Maira's expression. It was quite fierce, yet the other made no move to leave the bed. "Atem, I think she's serious," she told him.

"Oh, I know she is," he replied, finally surfacing. "Can I at least bathe first?"

"No, you'll take too long. You can bathe either after or later tonight. Now, get out on that balcony and wish your creator a good morning. Hurry now, your father's waiting."

"Yes, yes…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem looked drowsily at the five priests attending his father. After tomorrow, their ranks would return to six, and he would be seeing his friend a lot less. That is, unless he went out of his way to attend things such as these, but his habit was usually quite the opposite.

Mahado stood beside him now, as he did by his father's throne, but as his own attendant however, not as one of the official guardians. The next day would be a bittersweet occasion for his friend. He spoke to the prince, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Where is Lady Isis today?" he whispered.

"Priestess Teana has her studying on her own, I believe," the prince replied, his voice also low. "And Ryou?"

"Making certain Marik doesn't end the lives of his fellow apprentices."

"Oh? I would have thought he would get along well with the others. Birds of a feather and the like."

"There's just one particular, or so Ryou said," was the reply. "He is apparently a bit pompous, so-"

"Mahado! Atem!" the pharaoh chided them. "We are about to start! Quiet!"

"Yes, sir," the teens mumbled. But both sets of eyes brightened when they saw the first criminal to be brought in. The two shared a conniving grin.

"Father?"

"Yes?" Akhenamkhanen asked his son.

"Does he look familiar to you?"

The pharaoh looked at the teenager who's been escorted in a bit more closely. "Yes," he said in realization. "He was the one you were have a Game with in the city. Is he a friends of yours?"

The prince and his friend barely contained their laughter. "No, we were having a Game because he had stolen something that belonged to Lady Isis," Atem replied.

"And you won it back?"

"Yes, Father."

"That's my boy." Akhenamkhanen raised his voice while Atem basked in the praise. "What are this boy's charges?"

One of the escorts stepped forward, bowing low. "Great Pharaoh, he is a petty thief, but a repeated offender and unrepentant."

"I see. Atem?"

"Yes, Father?"

Malik's head shot up at the sound of the prince's voice. The thought of being punished by the prince clearly frightened him much more than by the pharaoh.

"What would you recommend?" the king continued.

A thoughtful expression crossed the violet-eyed teen's face.

'Shadow Realm, Kha! Shadow Realm!'

'And why am I doing that?'

'Because he stole from Isis, obviously. No mercy!'

The lighter half barely held in a snicker at his dark's antics. He walked down to stand in front of Malik. "Has nothing changed?" he asked softly. He felt the realization dawn on his other half. The mind crush he'd handed the other should have cleared his mind.

"It's not that simple," the lavender-eyed teen spat. "Some of us… some of us… we don't have a choice. But I wouldn't expect a pampered brat to understand that."

One of the guards took the teen by the hair and pulled his head back. "You dare show such disrespect?!?!" he demanded.

Atem reached out, unwrapping the guard's fist from the other's hair, saying a thousand things as he did so. Just to know a member of royalty was an honor, but to have actual physical contact… The guard stared in awe.

Malik, however, found it fit the spit at the other's feet. Atem shook his head sadly. "Have you no purpose for living?" he asked.

"Wh… What?"

"You keep giving me reasons to end your life. Have you no reason to continue this life?"

The other snorted. "I would not be missed."

"Oh? Not even by your friend hiding behind the pillars? Odion, I think you called him?"

"Fool!" the lavender-eyed teen yelled in the direction pointed. "I told you not to follow!"

The other who'd been with the first earlier made himself known. "Forgive me, Master Malik," he said humbly. "I promised your mother to watch over you. It was a promise I can not break."

"So you keep saying. Have a life outside mine, will you?"

Atem, unable to watch any longer, slapped the bound teen across the face. Malik looked at him in shock. "You would not be missed?" the crimson-eyed prince asked. "It looks to me as if one person would be upset at your early passage to the afterlife."

"He serves my mother," Malik said dismissively.

"Be that as it may, all I see from him is concern. You have a friend, Malik. Would you leave him so easily?"

Slowly, almost cautiously, the bound teen turned his head to look behind him. Odion did look concerned, but he'd always thought that was fear of his own mother should the other disobey. But… looking at him now…

"So what are you going to do with me?" he asked, turning back around. Might as well face the inevitable.

"Let you get your ass kicked by a bunch of prisoners." Atem looked at the guard. "Holding. Overnight. Release him by afternoon."

The guard looked at the pharaoh, who nodded. "As you wish, sire." The prince walked back up to join his father and the others.

"Where did you learn such language?" the king demanded immediately.

The violet-eyed teen answered nonchalantly, "I'm not certain. Most likely Marik." He and Mahado did their best not to succumb to laughter once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The desert sands were quiet that day. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had granted the former guardian a resting place in the Valley of the Kings, quite near where he himself would be buried, purely because of the friendship and loyalty the man had shown him in life. The king now stood before the entrance to the tomb with the deceased man's apprentice. Behind them was Atem and Mana, then Isis and her brothers. Many members of the court had decided to attend as well.

Priest Devlo stood with some of the other mortuary priests in front of the tomb's entrance with the man's body. He beckoned Mahado forward. The teen approached the other to perform the 'Opening of the Mouth' ritual, which would restore his master's senses when his ka wanted to re-inhabit his body. Mahado finished the ritual, bowing respectfully to his mentor's body.

The pharaoh then took the Ring from around his own neck and handed it to the teen. "You are now the rightful handler of the Millennium Ring, Mahado," he said. "You are now also one of the official Court Guardians, charged with protecting myself and my family."

The other took the Item, and holding it close, bowed low. "I thank you for the honor, my pharaoh," he said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The party afterward was meant to be a celebration of the man's life, as well as congratulatory to the new guardian, but Mahado didn't feel much like a party. His friends noticed him sitting off by himself, looking between the festivities and the Item he now wore. But mostly at the Ring.

Mana sat by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. Neither were speaking, just sitting in comfortable silence.

"Should we try to comfort them?" Isis asked her fiancée.

"I'm… not sure," he replied.

"/You're/ not sure?!?" Marik exclaimed. "Does this mean the world's gonna end?"

"Do you /want/ to go to the Shadow Realm?" Atem asked humorlessly. "I'm sure Mahado would be more than willing to oblige."

"Wait… so you need one of those Items to do that?"

"Yes."

Marik looked at the prince, his sister, then Mahado. Suddenly he didn't look too well. "So… when we're adults… the three of you…"

Atem smirked at the other's suddenly pale complexion. "What's the matter, Marik? Suddenly you don't seem to be doing so well."

Ryou put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Good luck, Brother," he said, then walked in the direction of the two sitting against the wall.

"May I sit?" he asked when he stood in front of the two. Mahado nodded, though Mana continued to stare ahead. "You two look so lonely over here," he continued, sitting on his boyfriend's other side.

"Not lonely, mournful. There is a difference," Mahado informed him.

"Oh, silly me."

Mana craned her neck to look at the two boys. "I loose again," she stated, gaining their attention.

"Mana-" Mahado began.

"Don't apologize. That would be really annoying. But… can I still be your apprentice?"

The other smiled. "Of course."

She snuggled closer. "Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Atem? Atem! ATEM!"

The prince jolted awake. "Marriage contract! I'm paying attention!"

The pharaoh sighed. Isis giggled, patting his cheek. The scribe, Jono, arched an eyebrow. "This kid is going to be married in two days? I feel for you, Lady Isis."

"He is a bit young, but I had thought he was ready…" the pharaoh added.

'Why is everyone taking pot shots at me?' the prince wondered.

'You're a very easy target, Kha,' his dark half told him.

'No one asked you. I would bet the others are having much more fun than this. 'Five minutes son, that's all,' uh-huh. Lessons with Seth are at least entertain-"

"Atem!"

"Father?"

"Could you at least /pretend/ to pay attention? Or is that too much of a stretch?"

"Forgive me, Father."

&&&&&&&&

"Atem, are you all right?" Isis asked him as they walked from the pharaoh's study.

"I just haven't been sleeping well. I'm fine," he told her.

"All right, now the honest answer."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. You know that."

"But you're not fine."

"I'm… just worried."

"Surely not for Mahado? He and Ryou are quite happy."

"That's exactly what worries me."

"It does?"

"Isis, after the wedding, where will your father be going?"

"Home."

"And 'home' is how far?"

"Four days."

"And who will be with him?"

"Ry-oh. That's why you're worried."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure they've discussed it, and it's hardly news. They'll figure out something, I'm sure."

'Oh, an optimist. How cute,' the dark half said.

'Will you shut up already?'

'Oh, someone /wants/ me enjoying his wedding night for him…'

"You perverted, shameless- uh, not you, Lady Isis."

"Oh, I know. And I won't ask."

"Probably better that way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, I can't put it off any longer. Unless my psyche finds something else, which is unlikely, the next chapter will have wedding bells. And smut. You were warned.

Also, on a separate note, before I forget again, when it gets to 'that time,' I'll be following the manga instead of the anime. The manga's just easier for me to reference, that's all.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Seventeen's my lucky number. Yeah, random. I know.

I did research Ancient Egyptian wedding ceremonies. There was a party. Not much else. So here's a party.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"From oldest to youngest," the prince said, pointing from their balcony hiding spot. "Renpi, Seneb, Wiya, Shiznet, Hedj, and Mes-Keni. But I don't know the newborns. I can't believe Father got two women pregnant at the same time. Again. Now I know where Other Me gets it from."

Isis giggled while his dark half 'humphed.' "Renpi looks angry," she noted.

"Well, he is at a wedding his mother's likely told him thousands of times should be his."

"I see. Who is she?"

"Neb, the woman next to him with the hat more obnoxious than Seth's."

The young lady suppressed a laugh. "Oh, she doesn't look happy either."

"She's a little upset her precious Renpi's not in my place."

"Is she… your father's wife as well?"

"Mm, his second and last. My mother was his first, but they both got pregnant around the same time. Teana told me Neb was so certain hers would be born first, and of course, as a boy. She was only half right. I was born sooner than expected, it seems. So I guess I won," he shrugged.

"Who's the little girl again? The one playing hide and seek with that woman?"

"Hn? Oh, the girl is Shiznet, and her mother Maet. They are both very sweet. Even Maet, as I am sure you can tell, has a very childlike mind."

"It is a lovely sight. I just hope I do not get anyone confused."

"I would not worry about it too much."

"Of course you would not! You know all those people."

"Atem."

"For the love of Ra, Mahado! I have asked you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Which is precisely why I continue to do so," the guardian smirked.

"Do not get cocky with me! I still outrank you!"

"Pulling rank, are we? Someone's nerves are on edge."

"Yours would not be?" the prince sulked.

"Now, now," Isis said, trying to calm both him and herself. "We just have to sign the paper, smile, and drink. How hard is that?"

He smiled. "Not very."

"Wonderful," Mahado said. "Might we be on our way now?"

Atem rolled his eyes. "You're just cranky we're getting into your time with Ryou."

"What of it?"

"All right, all right, we're going." He stood and held out his hand to his wife to be. "Shall we?" he asked.

She took his hand and stood with him, smiling. He laid down his palm and lower arm between them. She laid her hand over his. "Ready?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be," was the reply, and they walked down the staircase to join the crowd below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The crowd applauded politely after the two signed their wedding contract. Atem and Isis themselves smiled at each other. For now, it was time for the party to begin.

The prince made sure to stay close by his new wife, especially if he saw a certain sibling nearby. Isis practically felt him tense up when Renpi approached them. Apparently, he noticed too.

"Calm yourself, Brother," the other said calmly. "I only came over to wish you 'Congratulations.'"

"Say it an leave. You're an eyesore," the prince answered. She didn't have to look to know; his eyes were now crimson. She quickly cut in before either could say any more.

"Thank you very much," she said sweetly. "We are touched by your sentiments."

"Hph, at least one of you has manners," Renpi said. The young lady did her best not to notice the appraising look he gave her before leaving to rejoin his mother.

"Atem! Really!" she scolded her new husband.

"Aw, sweetie, let's not have our first fight already."

"If you're drunk so soon…"

"Nope, this is just me."

"Well, may I have the polite you back for awhile?"

"He's the one who asked me to come out, Isis. He was afraid he'd make a scene and didn't want to embarrass you."

"And you did so much better?"

"Actually, yes. Have you ever seen Kha mad at someone?"

"Just my father."

"He would get in trouble for giving that man a through tongue-lashing."

"Ah, I see. There are standards." Isis rolled her eyes. It amazed even her how laid back she became around this one.

"Of course there are," the prince said, perfectly serious. "If we get into too much trouble, that's bad. But just the right amount is good. Have to keep things in a balance, you know."

"I don't know which one of you gives me the bigger headache."

"Kha."

"Not bias, are we?"

"Nah, but speaking of whom, he wants back out. Until next we meet, my lady," he said, kissing her hand.

The young lady laughed, shaking her head.

"I apologize for that," the now violet-eyed prince told her. "Renpi… he…"

"It's all right," she told him. "Do not worry. You seem to be about the same age," she noted.

"We are a month apart."

"Ah."

A confused expression crossed Atem's face.

"What's wrong?"

"There seems to be something, or someone rather, attached to my leg," informed her, looking down. Looking back up was a giggling 7-year-old girl. "Shiznet! Where did you come from?"

"Me an' Mommy came from the house, Silly!" she told him.

"Oh, of course!" he said, as if he hadn't known.

"You have juice!" the girl suddenly cried, standing. "Can I have some?"

He quickly held the wine glass out of her reach. "No-no, this is grown up juice. Your mommy would have my hide if I gave this to you."

"Na-uh! Mommy can't! You're a prince! An' since I'm your sister, I'm a princess!" the girl declared.

"You are correct. But if you want some of the juice you like, you should find your mom."

"Ok! I'll be back later!"

Isis looked at her new husband as he watched the girl go. "You need to see her more often," she decided aloud.

"I do? Why?"

"All your worries just melt away. You're like a different person. Who's not a complete pervert."

He laughed, to his dark half's dismay. "Shiznet has that effect on people. She's a mini version of Maet, I swear. I know Father cares very much for them both."

"And you said you didn't get along with any of your siblings."

"I meant the ones that can plan past their next meal."

"Oh, of course. So, what about the ones younger than her?"

"I don't really know them. I only know their names from Shiznet. I… tend to keep my distance from them."

"Whatever for?"

"In case they hate me. Isn't it awful to have to tolerate the presence of someone you loathe?"

"Well, yes, but you should probably find out if that emotion exists or not first."

"I… suppose… you're right…"

Isis pushed him in the direction most of his siblings were in to go talk to them, not taking 'no,' for an answer. As she smiled in self-satisfaction, a voice behind her requested, "I do hope you can forgive me." She spun around, Suddenly face to face with Akhenamkhanen.

"M- My pharaoh," she said with a polite bow.

"Oh, no need for that," the man chuckled. "We are family now, after all."

"Of course," she smiled. "However… forgive you for what?"

"Tying you down with my son," he replied. "He's not ideal, I'm sure…"

"But that's what makes him so interesting to be around," the young lady told him.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am glad you're gained an interest in each other, believe it or not. I'm sure Atem's turned me into some kind of ogre in your eyes."

"No… although that first day was a bit rocky…"

"Be it fortunate or not, he's inherited that volatile temper."

"Oh, things to look forward to."

The pharaoh laughed heartily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Not a thing has to happen tonight, you know that, yes?"

"Yes, I know."

"And… I don't want you to have the wrong impression…"

"You've never been with anyone but Mahado, and that was always your dark half?"

"You've been taking notes."

"I've been paying attention. And in any case, I think I need to bathe before anything else."

"If you say so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mahado?"

"Mm?"

"What are we going to do?"

The guardian looked down at his lover, curled up against him. "I assume you are referring to you and your father's departure in two days." It had been the foremost in his mind. Most of his day was now spent in the throne room, and he'd been desperate to give Ryou every possible moment he could. He hadn't even been to his master's (or his, now) study to find out what had held his predecessor's attention so, despite his own curiosity. "Honestly, I am unsure," he finally said. "What are your thoughts on long distance relationships?"

"Troublesome," the other stated. " I will be honest, Mahado. I do not trust myself not to hurt you. You deserve so much better than me, you really do."

"Unfortunate, since you are my choice."

"But… I am so impulsive…"

"A trait that will make you an excellent governor."

"And a bad boyfriend."

The guardian sighed. "How about this? We will hold no claim to each other after you leave. When you have more faith in yourself, we can talk of this again. But know this: I could never love anyone as much as I love you right now."

Ryou's brown eyes widened. "Not… even Atem?"

The other smiled. "Atem is very dear to me, but it is more loyalty than love that I feel for him. You made me see that."

"Glad I could help?"

"As you should be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you reading?"

Atem looked up. He'd been lying on his bed on his stomach, skimming a scroll he'd been through many times before. "It's a story," he replied, finding his new wife's face through damp black strands. "My mother used to read it to me."

"Oh?" Isis took a seat beside him. "Which one?"

He smiled, knowing she would love his answer. "It's about when Isis tricked Ra into telling her his true name."

The young lady laughed. "The Mistress of Magic at her best," she said, reaching her hand up to run it through his hair. He let his head rest in her lap, and they both continued the story in comfortable silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik was outside again, enjoying the cool breeze as it blew past the ledge. Of course, he'd never admit it; he was training, expanding his sixth sense. Yeah.

And to his surprise, he did suddenly sense another's presence. 'Huh? That kid again?' he wondered. 'He's gonna be disappointed if it is. I don't have anything on me tonight.' And just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. 'Did I imagine it? No. I guess whoever it was, they were just passing by.' He turned his attention back to the view before him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ma… Mahado… please… don't tease me…"

"Then what do you want, Ryou? Name it."

"Make love to me, Mahado. Please. That's all I want."

"You won't sleep until morning, I promise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm just going to be guessing."

"That's all either of us can do at this point, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"And it's the only way we're going to get past this awkwardness."

"You have a point."

"I feel like I'm talking you into this."

"It's not that! I want to, believe me… I… just don't want to hurt you…"

"Why would you think like that? I am not made of glass, I assure you."

"Oh, you've more than proven that."

"You're so serious, Atem."

"Now you're starting to sound like Other Me." He clearly didn't like that, and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back, their tongues (tentatively at first, then became more heated) rubbing against each other. Isis felt herself being eased backward, and allowed herself to be. She opened her eyes to see a pair of heavy-lidded, glazed over eyes looking back at her. They had the same violet-crimson tint she'd seen a couple times before. "Does this mean I have you both?" she asked softly. The prince managed a nod. "Good," she said, pulling him close for another kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mahado! Oh, gods…"

"You are so beautiful, Ryou. Emotions unbridled… Nothing could match this sight."

"Mahado… please… more…"

"As you wish."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Isis," Atem breathed with his first thrust. "I… I…"

"Yes," she replied, running her fingers across his bare chest. "I know."

"Can… I?"

"Yes." No sooner had the words left words left her mouth, then the other was moving. He kept unbelievably close to her, kissing any and all bare flesh he saw. Isis wrapped herself completely around him, matching his momentum.

The two reveled in each other, not wanting everything they feeling to ever stop. Atem bit his lip, trying to hold back until after Isis. Suddenly, her grip tightened, signaling her release. He buried his face in her neck as he came, a bit of extra fever added to the last of his thrusts.

Gasping for air, but completely fulfilled, they kissed a final time before sleep claimed its hold on them both.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik stood, thinking he should get at least some sleep before morning. 'This was a good night,' he decided silently, unaware his siblings and two friends were in high agreement with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Was that better?

Marik Muse: Well, at least I have a brain now.

Me: I never said you didn't.

Marik Muse: Oh yeah, only implied it out the ass!

Me: Don't make me kill you off.

&&&

And if anyone's interested, here's all of Atem's siblings with age and the meanings of their names. Yeah, I made most of them up. Some of them you'll see more of, others not.

Renpi "Young, flourishing" – 15, male

Seneb "Healthy" – 12, female

Wiya "sacred bark (of a god)" – 11, female

Shiznet (play on Shizuka, or Serenity) – 7, female

Hedj "white, silver, bright" – 5, male

Mes-Keni "born strong" – 4, male

Neferu "beauty" – newborn, female

Wab "pure" – newborn, male


	18. Chapter 18

A/N/bows low/ I am so sorry for the delay!!! Blame Verizon Wireless. I do.

Also, to the Seth fans: Please don't kill me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado walked silently with his lover to the front gate. They were to meet the teen's father and his siblings to say goodbye. Suddenly, the white-haired boy turned, face to face with the other. He engaged the guardian in a deep kiss, and one their lips parted, he whispered, "You are my choice as well."

Mahado smiled. "Glad to hear it."

It still tore at his heart to watch his lover go, and, seeing the downcast look, Isis gave the other a reassuring hug.

"Careful, Sister," Marik told her jokingly. "Ryou might get jealous."

"I'm married, thank you!" the girl shot back. Then she laughed softly, realizing what she'd said. "I'm married."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "So where is His Majesty? Didn't he want to see Ryou off too?"

"He did, but he said Seth had some 'pre-existing plans' for him. Ones that could not wait, but he did not tell me what they were."

"Handing Seth his ego on a silver platter ranks very high with the prince," Mahado said suddenly. "Providing he does win, of course."

"What?" Isis asked.

"You had not noticed their rivalry?"

"No, I had… I just meant, you know they are fighting?"

"Most likely, and in the practice room." He saw her downcast look. "What is wrong?"

"I… why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because he's a sore loser. If he lost, he'd still have tell you about it, since you would ask how it went after."

"Oh. So he'll only tell me about these matches if he wins them?"

"It seems likely."

Isis shook her head. "Idiot." The boys laughed. "Would it be in the same place you practice?" she asked the guardian.

"I think so." A smirk crossed his face. "Why do you ask?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They could hear the yelling down the hallway.

"Dammit Seth! I'll kick your ass all over this palace if I have to!"

"You can't even 'kick my ass' in this room. How are you going to all over a building?"

The three peered inside the room to find the two not only sparring, but also randomly summoning monsters to attack each other with. Atem had to try and be a bit more discreet, since he had a bit of a chant before summoning, being without an Item, but it still looked as if their match was tied.

But Seth decided it. Just as the prince was about to land a kick, he summoned a monster to take the hit for him, then attack, almost knocking the teen out. Try as he might, he could no longer gather the energy to even stand.

"This is the future of Egypt?" the high priest taunted. "A mere weakling."

Isis instinctively lunged forward to defend her husband, but Mahado grabbed her arm. "No," he said quietly. "Don't."

"But-"

"You may not see it, but Seth is trying to help Atem the only way he knows how. In Seth's mind, if Atem can overcome all this, he will truly be a worthy king. And Isis, do you know the damage you would do to his pride if you went to help him now?"

The young lady recoiled. "All right," she replied, turning and walking away from the room. The other two followed her. "I have to admit Mahado, I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. I may be Atem's wife, but you are so much more in tune with him than I. You truly are his guardian."

The other's brown eyes widened at the words. "I- ah, thank you. I think." He looked at the young woman's brother carefully. "You haven't said a word this whole time," he noted.

Marik continued to look bored. "And there was something I should be saying?"

"I am unsure on specifics, but it is usually something annoying."

"My brother," Isis sighed. "Bringing new meaning to 'misery loves company.'"

"He was being an idiot because he wanted everyone to be as moody as he was?" Mahado asked with an eyebrow arched. Marik suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Yes, I am," the lady confirmed.

"Why you vile little-" the guardian began, until he collided with a young girl.

"Mahado!" Mana greeted him happily. "Let's go train! You aren't busy, right?"

Actually, he'd very much been looking forward to finally seeing what had held his predecessor's interest to the point the man had wanted him to continue looking into it. But looking into the girl's happy face, he knew he could not turn down such a simple request. "Yes, yes, we'll go now," he conceded.

"Hooray!" she cheered, hugging the guardian again. She dragged him off towards the practice rooms.

"How is your training going?" Isis asked her brother.

"Fairly well, I think," he replied. "There's this one guy, though, he thinks he knows everything-"

"You can't let one person destroy the whole experience."

"Tch. Yes I can."

"Fine. You shouldn't let one person destroy the whole experience. Otherwise, what did the others do anything for?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I am happy, Sister, I assure you."

"I am very glad to hear that."

"And His Majesty? How's he treating my sister?"

The young lady smiled. "Like a princess, I assure you."

"Make sure it stays that way."

"If it doesn't, you'll be the first to know."

"As it should be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mana was yawning before she consented to retiring for the night, freeing Mahado to finally reach the destination he'd been longing for. He almost knocked, just out of habit, but caught himself, and chuckling softly, pushed the door open.

It appeared as it had the few times he'd been in there. His master had been a meticulous man, not a paper out of place. But where was the research he'd spoken of? The guardian supposed the only thing he could do was search until he found something important-looking. Not the most detailed plan, he admitted, but it was all he had for now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kul Elna. That's where I'm from."

Marik blinked. "I asked your name," he reminded the other. "I just wanted to know who takes so much joy in robbing me three nights a week."

"You don't put up any resistance," the boy reasoned. "You're a good target when I feel lazy."

"I've never heard of Kul Elna. Where is it?"

The mystery boy's eyes turned downcast. "It doesn't exist. Not anymore. It was destroyed." His eyes, suddenly angry, lifted in the direction of the palace. "I am the sole survivor. And when I'm strong enough, I will have my vengeance."

"Living for revenge. Original."

"What would you know about it?!? Do you know what it's like to see your entire village murdered before your eyes?!?"

"No. But I do know even if you do get your revenge, all that you'll have left is a black hole where your heart used to be."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I guess I assumed. Sorry 'bout that."

"I know I'll have nothing after I avenge my people, but that's all right. My family, my friends, they're worth it. Every last one of them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Atem…" Isis looked pleadingly at her husband the next morning.

"No." The crimson-eyed male was defiant.

"Come on, Atem."

"No."

"You said you were getting along well at the party."

"Kha said that."

"Why is now so different?"

"Because the moment I set foot in that place, Renpi's going to remember it's his lot in life to make ours miserable."

"I'll distract Renpi."

"Over our dead body. We didn't miss how he looked at you."

"You have to stop referring to yourself in the plural in public."

"So they'll dethrone and exile me. Ooo, see? This is me scared."

Isis sighed, sure her husband's light half was giving his dark a through tongue lashing. "Please Atem?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I… don't want to see you hurting."

Crimson eyes blinked, then narrowed. "We're only visiting Shiznet," he said grumpily, taking her hand and heading to his extended family's housing. "And I am so getting sex out of this."

"Atem!" Isis hissed at the chuckling other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shiznet was playing outside the front gate with a few of the others. The two new mothers with newborns sat against the high wall, enjoying the afternoon sun. None of the older children were to be seen. "All right," Isis said softly, "That is definitely Shiznet… the other two…

Atem blinked and his eyes became violet. "Hedj is trying to scare her with the frog. Mes-Keni's the other. As I said, I don't know the newborns."

"Well, let's change that!" the young lady exclaimed, pulling him closer. "Lady Shiznet!" she called to the girl.

"Lady Isis!" she shrieked back happily. "Did you and Big Brother come to play with us?"

"We wanted to come see you," Isis told her, giving the girl a tight hug.

"Yay! Come play with us too, Atem!" she took both their hands and pulled them closer to the houses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado barely resisted the urge to yawn. He had fallen asleep in the study, but had still somehow made it to the throne room for morning court in a timely manner. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to be an early riser.

There was one more prisoner to deal with, then he could retreat back to the study and hopefully, finally, sedate his curiosity. If he wasn't tackled by Mana on his way, that is. He held in a sigh, unsure why his presence was demanded. His Ring could sense evil, yes, but that was hardly necessary for these normal proceedings. 'Oh, stop it, Mahado,' he scolded himself. 'You just want to be out of this room as much…' he barely managed to stop his snicker as the thought passed through his mind. 'As much as Atem would.'

He congratulated himself for not running from the throne room when excused, or even when told there would be no evening court. Staying wary of his apprentice's presence, he made his way to the study.

Opening the door once more, a satisfied smirk crossed his face. 'Now, if I were secret research, where would I be?'

He thumbed through and scanned each piece of parchment that found its way to his hands. He was determined not to leave any part of the room unearthed.

The hours passed quickly, and soon it was night again. He had various candles burning about the room, but it was getting quite hard to see. 'Just this last drawer, then I'll go,' he reasoned with himself. 'If it's not here I really will have to start getting creative about where Master put it.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, just admit it, you had fun!" Isis laughed, entering the bedroom.

"I'm afraid that would involve lying," the crimson-eyed prince replied. "And I have no desire to lie to you."

She rolled her own obsidian orbs at him. "I suppose that's good to know." She turned from him, but he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him, turning to face him. Again, his eyes were both crimson, fading into violet. "How…?" she asked.

"Our thoughts have to be completely united. Only then can we be one person. And the only thing we desire with the same amount of earnest is to have you safe and in our arms," he explained.

"Oh, I see," the young lady replied, red crossing her cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss her softly. The dark's bluntness, yet the light's tenderness. Right now, they truly were as one. As she was soon to be with him.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I could go into a long explination for the delay, but I'm say a gigantic 'I'M SORRY!!!!!!' and move on.

I do hope all the scene changes aren't confusing. And I realized we never actually see Atem's ka. I also hope no one decides to gut me for my choice. And according to the info I found, Egyptians didn't really do the birthday thing, that's why Atem kind of 'oh, whatever' about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, at the bottom of the pile, there was a single piece of parchment that caught Mahado's careful gaze. Scrawled across the top were the words, 'Millennium Items.' In listed form below it was written, 'City of Thieves- Kul Elna?' 'assistance needed- who?' and 'necessary souls?'

The guardian blinked at the man's writing. 'Is this what I have been so desperate to obtain?' he asked himself. 'It is certainly cryptic enough.' He looked at the words more closely. "Kul Elna… Where have I heard that before…?"

He looked out the window to the star-filled view. The moon was high in the sky, almost mocking him. 'I should go to bed. I really should go to bed. I'll have all afternoon tomorrow to research this,' he tried to reason. 'I can't be almost late every morning. Or if I were late, the pharaoh would begin to question whether or not I could continue my post. I can't have that. It would dishonor Master, letting them think he had chosen me wrongly.' He sighed. 'Bed. Research tomorrow.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem groaned softly before surfacing from under the covers. Allowing his violet eyes to adjust to the morning sun, he found his wife on the other side of the room. She was staring idly out the window and spinning his crown around her finger, looking lost in thought. He wondered briefly if he should be insulted, using something like that so casually. Then he realized he didn't give a damn.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, startling her. The gold ring stopped dead.

"I was just thinking," she replied, walking back over to him.

"About what?"

"The future, mostly," she answered, taking a seat on the bed.

"That's an awfully broad subject for so very early in the morning."

Isis laughed softly. "I was greeting Ra- which you should be doing- and I lost myself in my thoughts."

"And at what point did you start twirling my crown?"

She looked down at the item in her lap. "I'm not sure. Was that wrong of me?"

"With someone who actually cared, probably. Fortunately, I don't." All the same, he held out his hand for it. "Father catches me outside this room without that, I'm a dead man," he explained.

"Oh, I see."

"And besides," he added, putting the crown on. "I don't think Ra would want me to ignore you, even in favor of him."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I still think-"

"Yes, I know. I'm going."

"Good boy."

"Woman…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Kul Elna Kul Elna Kul Elna Kul Elna Kul Elna… Where have I heard that before?!?!' Mahado thought furiously, trying not to look like his mind was elsewhere. 'I remember hearing it… Ugh, when was it?!?! All right, calm down, your anxiousness is starting to show… But I know I've heard it! It had to be with Master… He was talking with someone… Who?!? Wait, wasn't that on the list too? Hnn… How many criminals can possibly accumulate overnight?!?!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is training with Teana?" Atem asked as they dressed.

"It is going well, I think," Isis replied. "I've learned so much already. Mostly about ka and the forms they can take. I have to admit, I am eager to see what form mine takes." A thought dawned on her. "Atem, you've been versed in this sort of thing since you were young. Have you summoned your ka?"

The prince did his best to hide a smirk. "Yes, a few times."

And excited look crossed the young lady's face. "Could… would you mind…?"

He smiled. "I don't, but how about this? I'll show you when you can show me yours. That's fair, is it not?"

Isis looked indignant. "Fair, but not very nice."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'If only looks could kill, then this would be SO much easier!' Marik thought angrily, another glare sent in the direction of his fellow apprentice. Even the way the other boy even walking into a room managed to annoy him. The other was so high on himself, so pompous… It was infuriating! 'Just because he was named after Anubis doesn't make him Anubis,' he growled to himself. 'All right, Marik, pay attention to Master Devlo, not that prick. Learn something useful. Then show the idiot up.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado had practically raced down to the Hall of Records. He had completely scanned every scroll he deemed relevant, determined to find his quarry. But to no avail. There was only one other place he could possibly find answers. The restricted section. But even he would need permission from Priest Atkenhaden to access them. He couldn't explain why, but the thought of that made him feel rather unsettled. All the same, his answers were not going to fall from the sky. He pulled the man aside after evening court.

"Priest Atkenhaden? May I have a moment of your time?"

"Priest Mahado. What is it you wish to ask?"

"I would like access to the restricted section in the Hall of Records," he replied.

"Would you? May I ask why?"

"Research my master left behind," the teenager answered truthfully. "He seemed to be on to something quite important, but I can find nothing relevant amongst the documents."

"And you think you will among the restricted ones?"

"I had thought looking would not be a bad idea."

"I see. Come with me. I will give you proper authorization," he said. If Mahado didn't know any better, he'd have thought the man looked nervous.

"I thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik was twitching again. 'Because he gets a spell right on the first try he's so much better than the rest of us?!?!' he thought furiously. 'l show that prick!' Summoning his energy, he began a low chant that would manifest his ka. Unfortunately, to his horror, all that showed was a shadowy image in the shape of a creature.

'Marik, I believe you have a bit more work,' Priest Devlo told him.

'That's kinda obvious,' the teen snapped back.

"Marik, mind your temper," the man scolded, although quite used to his apprentice's attitude.

"Forgive me," the boy mumbled, glaring at the snickering teen a few feet away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado looked around the Hall of Records for Jono, the head scribe, but found him nowhere. 'Huh. Priest Atkenhaden said he would be here… He's the one I have to show this to…" He heard a noise, like a rustling, from one corner of the massive room and walked over to investigate. And immediately wished he hadn't.

Sitting up on a table, a pained expression in his face, was Jono. In front of him, however, was Priest Seth, who currently had his lips attached to the other's neck.

'My eyes!' Mahado screamed internally. He shut them, trying to will the image away, even walking from the sight. 'I am NOT going back there! If Jono finds me in there, I'll just show him the paper then. This is not going to wait until after he gets laid.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Kha? Is there going to be anything interesting about this day?"

'For someone who claims not to like vocalizing, you do a lot of whining."

'Tch. Let's go see Isis!"

'Isis is training. I doubt she or Teana would appreciate the intrusion.'

'Aw, they love us.'

'And neither would hesitate to beat us bloody.'

'Oh, yay. Then let's just go to Seth's study like good little boys.'

'Wrong again. Besides, we just passed it. He's not there.'

'Where are we going then?'

'To see Mahado. Besides the fact we've barely seen him in over two months, I guess you weren't paying attention when Father said Ryou and his father will be here in a week's time for Isis' birthday. It seems it's a tradition in their family to celebrate them.'

'I'll take an excuse to party. Hey, didn't we just have our birthday?'

'Aware and yes, now that you mention it. A couple days ago. We're 16 now. Father said we couldn't go near the Puzzle until we were 17, though. He still doesn't see us as adults.'

'And where were you for the wedding?'

'Shut up. You know what I mean.' A part of him wondered if he father even expected them to stay married.

'Hey, we're one year closer, right? And this time next year we'll be able to get within an arm's length of it.'

"I suppose.'

'You're not still scared, are you?'

'Of course not.'

'Please, Kha. I know that emotion all too well. Although, if I recall correctly, you liked the colors until they started attacking us.'

'We were nine. Shut. Up.'

'I don't do requests.'

'You did for Mahado.'

'I liked his requests.'

'You are completely ho-'

"Why does it ALWAYS have to be that way with you?!?!" they heard an angry voice yelling. A very familiar angry voice. The prince sighed, walking over to see what, or whom, rather, had Marik riled up this time.

"You're always acting as if you're some superior being to the rest of us!" his brother in law was continuing to shout.

"Of course," another, not familiar, voice answered. "I am."

Atem turned the corner to see the two who were arguing. 'Do you want to deal with this or do I get the honors?' light asked the dark.

'Ooo, lemme play, pleeeeeease lemme play.'

'He's all yours.'

"What kind of trouble are you getting into this time, Marik?" the crimson-eyed prince asked idly, appearing into the other's view.

"It's not me!" the light blonde protested. "He's the one with the superiority complex!"

"And you are the one letting it bother you." He looked at the other boy, who was bowing politely to him. "You can cut that out," he told the other. "It's an insult if you don't even mean it. Not to mention it's annoying anyway."

"Oh, forgive me," the mystery teen said. "I did not make myself clear. I only meant that I was the most educated and talented of my fellow apprentices."

"Is that a fact?"

Marik started growling again.

"Yes, it is."

"Might I offer a bit of advice?"

"I would be honored."

"Watch that attitude. Too often the man who thinks himself the mightiest ends up the weakest."

The boy blinked, clearly not expecting the words he'd just heard. "Y-Yes, my prince," he stammered with another bow. "I will do my best."

"Marik."

"What?" the other snapped.

"Keep your damn voice down. I could hear you down the hall. You're lucky Seth wasn't in his office or he'd be the one chewing you out."

The lavender-eyed teen rolled his eyes as the prince left. "Whatever."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful."

"Like you're one to talk," Marik barked at his rival. "You're such an ass, Anubis. One face for those you need to be respectful of and another face for everyone else."

"A least I'm not an 'ass,' as you put it- to everyone I shouldn't."

"You mean Atem? I don't have to be nice to him."

"What?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." With that, he turned and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Marik's rival approached him again.

"Congratulations. You've figured out what the entire palace knows."

"And now that I do know, it would be in your best interest not to brush me off so easily."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

But Marik was getting pretty good at figuring out how people's minds worked. Especially this guy's. "Whatever," he mumbled nonchalantly, and headed in the direction of Seth's office. Atem /should/ be there…


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Culturally, blood was icky, borderline unholy.

If I change Atem's eye color, it stays that color until otherwise noted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado looked at the scroll in disbelief. "This… can't be," he murmured. "How, no why… Priest Atkenhaden…" Hiding the document within his robes, the guardian bid Jou a good day before leaving the Hall of Records.

He felt he should tell Atem. It was his first instinct, but at the same time, it seemed like a bad idea. But there was another man who needed this information, despite the nausea he felt at informing him. The pharaoh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Dammit!' Marik cursed internally, finding neither the prince nor priest in the study. 'Of all the times for him to skip out! Wait. They're both gone. Sparring? Hmm….'

His clarity of mind was rewarded, hearing the sound of Seth's voice coming from the usual practice room.

"Weak," the man spurned the royal teen, who was struggling just to get up off the floor.

'Wonderful,' their observer noted dryly. 'Atem's gonna be in a great mood now. Especially if… oh yeah. Those eyes are red.'

"Is that really all you have?" the priest asked. "I am becoming unsure why I even try anymore."

'I'm sure you're barely standing,' the lavender-eyed teen thought, noting the man's limp. 'You barely won and you're being an ass about it.'

The priest turned on his heel and left the room, barely giving Marik a glance.

The apprentice looked at the prince, barely up on his knees. "What the hell do you want, Marik?" he snapped.

"I'm about to make your day worse," he admitted.

"Well, at least you gave me a warning. Gimme a sec. I wanna get the blood and dirt off me."

"Ick. Can't say I blame you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you worried about?" Atem asked. "We just have to kick his ass and he'll leave us alone."

"It must be SO nice in the World of the Eternally Oblivious," the lavender-eyed said. "Do you have any idea how powerful he is? It took him a day to master ka summoning!"

"Tch. That took us eight hours."

"I'm surrounded by overachievers!"

"How long have you been trying?" the prince asked, eyes becoming violet.

Marik looked at the ground. The other didn't think he would reply until he heard a barely audible, "Four days."

"Just because it takes you awhile doesn't mean the magic will be any less powerful."

"Master keeps telling me that too. It doesn't help."

"I could give you an example that might."

"What?"

"Once Mahado learns a spell, he is able to perform it quickly and efficiently."

"And?"

"But the average time for him to learn any spell, even the most basic, is three to four days. It took him five to be able to summon his ka, I believe. And Isis has been trying for a few days now, although I believe Teana is trying to teach her other things at the same time as well. Poor girl doesn't get a lot of practice time."

"Actually, that does make me feel better."

"Excellent. Let's find Isis and warn her against approaching psychopaths."

"Atem?"

"I know, this conversation never happened. I prefer not to think about what Mahado would do to us if he found out we told you that."

Lavender eyes brightened. "I have blackmail."

"You have nothing of the sort. I told you nothing."

"Yeah, yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My pharaoh, might I ask a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Mahado. What is on your mind?"

"This will be difficult to hear, my king. I beg your indulgence."

"Difficult or not Mahado, if it bears truth, do not delay any longer."

"Yes. Forgive me." The guardian pulled out the scroll he'd found. "My late master was doing some research he requested me to finish. He was close to his answers, there was not much for me to do. But once I did finish, I knew I needed to show you this."

"And 'this' is?" the pharaoh asked, taking the document.

"A scroll I found in a dark corner of the Restricted Section of the Hall of Records. It… tells of the creation of the Millennium Items."

"I had left that to my brother."

"I am aware, my king. But there are things documented there I know would not have met your approval." 'And your brother would have known that too,' he added mentally.

"I see. Thank you, Mahado. You are dismissed."

"Thank you for your time, my king."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Master Mahado! Let's go train! Please?"

Mana had found Mahado just as he left the pharaoh's presence. "I am sorry Mana, but can training wait until tomorrow?" he asked as calmly as he could muster.

The girl pouted, looking at him carefully. "Oh, fine!" she said finally. "You're off the hook- for now."

"You can train on your own, you realize?"

"That's hardly as fun."

Mahado chuckled. "Off with you. I'll see you later on."

"Ok!" she replied, skipping away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem tried to grip the wall as he fell, but failed, sliding to the floor. "What's with you?" Marik asked, mildly concerned.

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"That evil."

"Evil? Atem, there's something making me feel uneasy too, but…"

"That's an evil presence."

"Hn, So that's what it feels like. But it made you fall over."

"We just finished sparring with Seth, and we think it's directed at us. It seems we made and enemy."

"Anubis?"

"Probably. But right now we have find Isis."

They checked Teana's office first, only to find it in disarray, as if there had been a fight within the walls. Neither woman was to be found.

"Dammit!" Marik cursed. "Now what?"

The look in the prince's eyes was unmistakable determination. "We'll have better luck with Mahado. I'm almost positive where he is."

"Almost?"

"Shut up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem strode into the study, not bothering to knock. Mahado arched an eyebrow. "I am going to guess this involves that presence and Isis," he stated, noting his friend's double eye color.

"Anubis threatened us yesterday, and Teana's office is wreaked," the prince replied, eyes dimming to violet.

"You're working on instinct."

"Mostly."

"Good enough for me. I suppose there's only one way to do this."

"What's that?" Marik asked.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"With my Ring."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik watched, curious, as the trio followed the different directions the Millennium Ring pointed, leading the small group outside into the night air. And into the Temple of Ra.

"He would dare?" Atem murmured.

"Down Atem," the lavender-eyed teen said to a now-growling prince.

"Quiet, both of you," Mahado hissed.

The trio continued to follow the Ring's directions into the lower part of the temple. Once, Atem looked as if he'd heard something, then disregarded it. They all began to hear a voice, feminine and familiar. Peering around a final corner, they saw Lady Teana fighting Anubis with Shadow Magic. Each one was trying to overcome the other's spells, and unfortunately, it looked as if the apprentice had the upper hand.

"This will finish things," he was saying, summoning his energy.

"The hell it will," the guardian mumbled. Seconds later, his spirit ka, Magus of Illusion, was shielding the priestess. Mahado took the hit aimed for her.

"M… Mahado?" she asked weakly, but lost consciousness right after the question left her.

"Mahado?" Anubis asked. "Priest Mahado? Goodness, two of the pharaoh's own guardians after me? I am honored. I did not think I was such a threat!" he laughed manically, launching another attack.

The guardian took the hit again, and as Atem launched one of his own, thought, "He can attack so strongly without chanting? What kind of concentration does he have?"

Anubis looked a bit dazed by the prince's attack, but recovered quickly. "A regular shield and sword, hm? Why not summon your ka as well, You Highness? I would be honored."

"There won't be a need for that," the crimson-eyed prince informed him. "We're fine as we are."

"Oh?" the other asked. He waved his hand, and the Shadows in a corner of the room moved aside, revealing a familiar lady in their grasp.

"Isis!" the prince called out, but she did not stir.

"She put up quite the fight, but she's still very unskilled," the apprentice noted.

"And you think having her as a hostage will stop us?"

"No, I just think it only right a queen marry a king."

"She did. Will you release her? Or will we have to take her back?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Atem began a chant, but Anubis effortlessly threw an attack at him, Mahado barely blocking it with his ka. The prince saw his friend struggle to keep standing. 'He can't take much more of this,' he thought. 'And Isis… we have to get her out of there!'

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, a binding spell struck his opponent. A powerful one, but it took a good five-minute chant to have its full effect. As the apprentice struggled, he lost his hold on the Shadows, and they loosened their grip on Isis. Atem caught her just before she hit the ground.

He turned to Marik… and Renpi, both with outstretched arms, as if they'd both just thrown the spell. He looked back at Anubis. He wasn't going anywhere. And no wonder. One of the most powerful bindings had just been thrown his way. Doubled.

"Renpi?" he asked, carrying his still unconscious wife bridal-style. "Marik, I understand. You, not so much."

"Just don't tell Mother I helped save your sorry ass. I'm certain she'd disown me," his brother told him.

"But… but you…"

"Hate you?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't. Mother does. Kind of. She does want me in your place. I couldn't care less, honestly. Although I can't say I would be complaining if someone told me to marry Lady Isis, unlike a certain someone."

"Whatever, Renpi. I've realized what a mistake that was."

"A comfort."

"How are you holding up, Mahado?"

"I've been better," the guardian admitted. "But I'll live. Marik, help me carry Lady Teana."

"I'm not your slave."

"Now."

"Fine, fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis opened her obsidian eyes slowly. She was greeted by a pair of very relieved-looking crimson eyes. "You're awake," Atem said. "Finally."

"My… my mind's so fuzzy… what happened?" she asked.

"Why don't you get something to eat first?"

"Because I want to know what happened."

"Isis…"

"Please, Atem. Is Teana all right?"

"Physically, she perfectly fine. But Anubis defeating her…"

"He what?"

"Yeah. Right when Mahado, Marik, and myself showed up. We could sense something evil at work, and followed it using Mahado's Item. She was about to lose consciousness when we arrived."

"I have to see her," the young lady said, starting to get up off the bed.

Atem pinned her down. "Oh, no you don't." he told her.

Of course, right then, the door opened.

"Atem!" Mairu's voice scolded. "She just wakes and you-"

"I am trying to keep her from moving around YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Oh. Well, in that case, proceed. She shouldn't be moving yet."

"You don't say," the prince drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Um, does 'she' have a say in this?" Isis asked.

"No," her husband told her. "You're staying in bed at least until tomorrow. Having your head screwed with by the Shadows is not something you take lightly," he added, getting off her.

"You'd best listen to him, Lady Isis," Mairu told her. "He would know."

"Oh?"

Atem scoffed. "Another time. You. Sleep. Now," he ordered her.

"Please?"

"Sleep."

"I am not tired," she stated defiantly.

"Then just rest. I'll get you something to eat."

The young lady pouted, then a smile formed on her face. ""Fine. But may I have something when you return?"

The prince arched an eyebrow. "What is it you wish for?"

"A story."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Fine, fine. When we return."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Chapter 20!!! Holy crap!!! My apologies for the delay, battle scenes are not my forte. I tend to run through them as quickly as I can, which I think I've done once again. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up a bit sooner… /sweatdrop/


	21. Chapter 21

Atem closed the door behind him, a saddened look crossing his features.

'Kha? Will you come out now?' he asked, searching his mind and heart for his other half. The other didn't answer. 'Kha, you need to stop this. If you think you need to get stronger, get stronger. Don't torture both of us like this. And Isis will be on to you eventually. You can't hide forever.'

'N… Nor do I want to,' a small voice said to him.

'Kha,' the dark half said in relief. 'About time.'

'Other Me, I… I couldn't do anything. I relied on you; I was so scared. That was nothing like sparring with Seth. He… had Isis… and I couldn't…'

'Oh, snap out of it.'

'Huh?'

"I am not listening to you be all whiny. You're better than that, Kha. I know you are. Shape up, stop crying, and take over this damn body so I can get some friggin' sleep. And get Isis something to eat. She's awake and hungry.'

'She is… awake?'

'Yes. Repeat previous statement here. And Maira let it slip about our little 'hands on' experience with the Shadows. She wants details.'

'And I get to tell it? You ass.'

All the same, the lighter half was nearly skipping off to the kitchen to find his wife a suitable snack.

'What did Maira tell her?'

'Just that we would know best about having your head messed with by them.'

'I think I'm getting a migraine…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The prince peeked into the room, half-hoping to find Isis asleep. No such luck. But Maira was gone. Luck there.

"You are back!" she said happily.

"And I have food."

"And a story," she reminded him.

"It is not much of a story," the prince told her nervously, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"You still promised."

"Technically it was-"

"Don't even try it."

"Yes, mam. Maira was just referring to the Shadow Games Father would involve us in, trying to make us stronger. That is all."

"They said something about having your head messed with."

The prince avoided her gaze. "The Shadows know the darkest parts of our souls. They know things we do not want them to know and they can use it against us."

"What… do you mean?"

He paused a moment, trying to find the words he wanted. He looked back up at her. "If there was deep wound in your heart, it hurt you to even think of it, and someone taunted you about it, how would that make you feel?"

"Oh. I see. And that's what the Shadows did to you."

"Until Other Me stood up to them. I- I guess I'm more dependant on him than I realized."

Isis reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "It ok to depend on someone," she told him. "Especially if that person is yourself."

'Well said, Isis,' the dark half smirked sleepily.

"I- I guess…" the light said aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lady Teana… are we going to train today?"

"Perhaps later. Today your father and brother are visiting, yes?"

"Well, yes, but not until later. We can train until then."

"I'll supervise your spell casting, then. We have not spent much time on that, and we can drop it any time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Brother!" Isis welcomed the other happily in the practice room, taking the white-haired teen into her arms.

"Happy Birthday, Sister," Ryou said warmly. "You look well."

"So do you."

"Well, thank you. Where is everyone?"

"Mahado and Atem are sparring in the next room, I believe, and Marik is training with Priest Devlo. We weren't expecting you until much later. Uh, Teana, may I-?"

"Go ahead, Isis. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Teana!" She walked off with her brother. "Where is Father?"

"Talking with the pharaoh."

The two peered into the practice room next to the one she'd just occupied, and found both teens in a non-magic spar.

"Oh, come on, Mahado! I know you can do better than that!" a crimson-eyed prince was teasing. "You're distracted today!"

"And, hmm, I wonder why?" the guardian shot back.

"Tch. If I had know you were gonna suck this bad, I wouldn't have asked you at all!"

The other growled, and suddenly his attacks gained a speed he hadn't been showing earlier.

"Yeah! That's the Mahado I know!"

If either of them noticed the two at the door, they said nothing. So the siblings just continued to watch the show they were provided until the other two shook hands, calling an end to their play fight. They clapped, calling attention to themselves.

"Ry… Ryou?" Mahado asked in disbelief.

"It's not Marik," the other replied, hugging his lover.

"Praise Ra. That would be awkward."

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Atem teased.

"Actually yes, I'd say so," Isis informed him. She looked back at the two, finding that the 'cute' hugging had turned into fervent kisses. "Goodness."

"Would you two like to be alone?" the prince asked.

"Bedroom?" Ryou gasped.

"Bedroom," Mahado agreed, taking his lover by the hand and running off.

"It's just as if Ryou never left," his sister smiled.

"Mm, he's giving me all sorts of ideas," the prince said, taking his wife's hand and pulling her closer to him.

Isis gave a slight 'eep' in surprise. Seeing the suggestive look in her husband's crimson eyes, a blush just as red crossed her cheeks. "Atem… not here…"

"Why not?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Because… just anyone could walk in…"

"We'll find a dark corner."

"Can't you at least wait until we go to our room?"

Smirking connvingly, Atem took Isis' hand once more and took off in the same way his friend had moments before.

Teana, exiting the next room, saw them leave and smiled, remembering a time when she was the apprentice running around with her now-deceased husband. 'Perhaps it is time I retired,' she thought. 'But Isis is not yet ready. When she is, then… who knows?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mahado… Gods, I missed you so much…"

"And I you," the other replied.

"Yeah? Prove it."

"Gladly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"For the love of Ra! Will someone teach this kid a trade?!?!?" Atem's voice rang through the throne room. The now all too familiar sight of Malik made his eyes roll. It didn't help that a guard had told him he needed to attend court in his father's place today. And just when he'd gotten Isis alone…

'Now, now, Other Me…' a small voice inside his head said.

'Oh come on, Kha, even you have to admit this is getting pathetic.'

'Even me? What's that supposed to mean?'

"Atem?" Mahado said softly from his right. "As much as I'm sure you're enjoying your verbal spar with your light…"

"Yes, yes," the prince sighed.

'Couldn't we get someone to do just that?'

'Do what?'

'Teach him a trade.'

"Huh. Clever, Kha.'

'Thanks.'

Atem stood, crimson eyes facing the pillar closest to the entrance. "Odion! Come here a moment, will you?"

Tentatively, the teen came into view and knelt by his friend. "Yes, my prince?"

"Is there anything this brat excels at besides theft?"

He blinked, caught off guard by the question. "When he can find honest work, he quite often exceeds his employer's expectations," he finally said.

"Then why can't he hold a job?"

"He also has a volatile temper," the teen sighed. Malik scowled.

'I know how he feels.'

'Quiet, Kha.'

"Atem?"

"Yes, Mahado?"

"Jono's been asking for an assistance in keeping the Hall of Records up to date. Although he has a temper himself."

A sadistic smile crossed the prince's face. "Has he?" He looked at Malik. "How's your handwriting?"

"Practically non existent," the other admitted.

"Eh, fixable. Unchain him and send him to Head Scribe Jono. I'm sure he'll appreciate the help. Come on Mahado, we have a birthday party to get to."

"Oh, we don't want to deal with an angry spouse, do we?"

"Decidedly not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The violet-eyed prince and guardian arrived on a happy scene. Isis was talking to her father (she waved on their entry) and Marik watched with an arched brow as Ryou tried putting a crudely made paper crown on his sister's head- and was failing horribly.

"Ryou, love," Mahado said, laughter in his voice. "I think you've been beaten."

The white-haired teen's brother laughed. "By a piece of paper!"

Isis hugged her sulking brother. "It's ok, Ryou," she said. "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, but it's the presents that are fun," Marik stated.

"One could say that," the girl replied, looking hopefully at her father. The man smiled, handing his daughter a small box. She opened it to find a simple sapphire ring, one that was quite familiar to her. "This… was Mother's…" she breathed.

"And I know you've always liked it," he replied. "Happy Birthday, Isis."

"Thank you, Father!" the girl said, tears in her eyes as she hugged the man. She turned to her brothers.

"You have my undying love, Sister," Marik said. She held out her hand. Rolling his eyes, he placed a box in it. Inside was a glass perfume bottle, intricate painting along the edge.

"Marik…" she breathed. "This is lovely."

"Glad you like it."

"Whoa," Ryou said. "I'm not giving you my gift anymore."

"You think so?" Isis asked.

The other giggled, handing her a box. She found a light blue silken wrap inside, embroidery of lilies on the corners. "Oh, Ryou, how could you not want to give me this?" she asked. He blushed.

Marik's eyes fixed on Atem. "Personally, I'm curious about what His Highness got her," he said mischievously. "He's been hiding his hands in that damn cape this entire time."

"Oh, no, it's not that, I'm afraid I left it behind," he said nervously.

Mahado arched an eyebrow.

"Well, go get it then," the lavender-eyed teen persisted.

"Yes, Atem, please?" Isis asked.

"O- ok," the prince said, leaving. He walked until he felt a tug on aforementioned cape.

"I knew it!" Mahado said, finally spying the flat, rectangular box his friend was holding behind him. "You do have it on you. Trying to run away?"

"You know what's in here," the other replied. "I- I don't want it to seem like I'm upstaging."

The guardian released him, then walked closer to him. And wacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!?!"

"Being an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Atem, did you miss the size of that sapphire? And the other two's presents had to have been imported from somewhere. Did you see the detail on each of them?"

'You are overreacting a bit, Kha."

'Don't you start.'

"Feel better?" his friend asked.

"Yes, ok. We're going." He walked back to the room, holding the present in the open. Isis smiled brightly when she saw him.

"You have returned," she said.

"Y- Yes," he said, handing the box to her. She set in her lap. "It's a bit overdue, actually," he told her as she opened it.

"Overdue?" Isis asked, then realization crossed her features. And then a smile. She looked at her husband. "One of my own, hm?"

"Yes."

"One of your own what?" Marik asked loudly. "Pull it out already!"

A soft look crossed the girl's features as she complied. From the box came head-sized ring, simple gold and a small Eye of Horus in front. It was then she saw the inscription on the back of the Eye.

"To the one who combined the light with the dark, may the immeasurable joy you've given us be only a starting point for all which you receive in your life," she read quietly. "Atem," she said, tears in her obsidian eyes once more, and faced him with a kiss, which was eagerly returned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ha! Take that, Seth!" a joyous voice yelled. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen recognized the voice as he passed, of course. It was hard to mistake the voice of your own. He peered into the practice room, and indeed saw his son and high priest in a magic spar.

"One lucky hit and you're gloating? No wonder you always lose."

"Won't today, Seth!" the dual eye-colored prince yelled back. The things they both wanted were getting higher in number.

"You say that every time. It's getting boring," the man drawled, easily reflecting a magic attack back to the prince, who narrowly blocked it.

The teen didn't reply, just kept the attacks coming, dodging the other's and getting some in when he could. Eventually, it was obvious the two were barely standing.

'This will decide it, Kha.'

'Yes. I have an idea, Other Me.'

'What is it?'

'Playing dead. Seth's ego won't see it coming.'

"Hm. Worth a shot.'

When the high priest's next attack came, Atem made as if he had been hit when it had only grazed him, and fell to the ground. Seth walked over to do his end of battle mocking, the prince kicked out his leg to trip the other, landing the blue-eyed man on his back. Hurriedly, Atem climbed on top of him, wrapping a hand around the man's neck, letting him know exactly who had won this battle.

The pharaoh smiled. 'Well done, Atem. Perhaps… perhaps you will be all right.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis didn't run. She was a lady, and running wasn't ladylike. But eight months later, for someone who didn't run, she was walking awfully fast. "Mahado! There you are!"

"Isis. Is something wrong?"

"N-no," she replied. "I was just looking for Atem."

He smiled. "Disappeared, has he?"

"Yes. The more his father's health declines, the less anyone sees of him, when he's not fulfilling his father's duties for him. Normally I'd leave him be, but I want to share something with him."

"May I inquire?"

"I finally summoned my ka! And he promised when I could show him mine, he would tell me his at last."

The guardian stifled a snicker. "I see."

"And… Teana has told me she wishes to retire her position. And leave it to me."

"Goodness! So you'll be joining our ranks. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"Have you been paying attention to Lady Teana?"

"Yes."

"Then you have no reason to be."

She smiled. "I thank you."

"You're welcome. And Atem is most likely with his favorite confidant."

"But… wouldn't that be…?"

"Me? Not quite. If he just wants to reflect, there's another he goes to in hopes of calming his heart. You'll likely find him in the gated garden behind the Temple of Ra in the courtyard."

"All right. Thank you again."

"Glad to help."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis looked up at the high wall, fanning herself. 'So large… is there truly a garden within it?'

The priests tending the area looked nervously at one another. They didn't know why the prince went into the garden, only that when disturbed, if it was not an emergency, they were likely to suffer greatly. But Princess Isis was his wife, or so one reasoned…

"M-my lady?" he asked her. "Do you wish to enter the garden?"

"I do. Priest Mahado informed me I would find my husband there. Was he mistaken?"

"No, my lady, he is within. And if Priest Mahado told you… Please, forgive my questions. I will unlock the gate for you."

"Thank you."

The man bowed low as he opened the door for her entry. She nodded politely, then turned her attention ahead. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Her husband was here, yes, but with him was a magnificent and frightening sight. An enormous red dragon lay curled up in the center of the walled space; Atem sitting against the first of its two enormous jaws, so deep in thought he didn't even notice his wife's entry. The great beast lifted its head ever so slightly, waking the crimson-eyed prince from his musings.

"Isis. You found us out."

"With Mahado's help."

"I see. May I introduce you?"

"Of course," she replied, not feeling nearly as nervous as she felt probably should of the great dragon.

"Isis, I present Slifer, one of the great kas of the gods of Egypt."

Her eyes widened, and knelt, saying, "Great One, it is an honor."

The dragon lifted its head to nod back politely, then lifted a clawed paw to encourage her to her feet. "It's still an honor," she rebutted, then turned to Atem. "Is he… your ka?"

The prince sighed. "If only my ka was this agreeable. But you're bringing him up again. That leads me to think you've made progress with your own."

She smiled, summoning her energy. "Spira! Come forth!" A beautiful winged maiden appeared before them, looked around suspiciously, then relaxed. "Teana insisted I learn everything about her before summoning her in front of anyone.

"As she should. Some ka are quite shy."

"Is yours?"

"Occasionally. He is quite the moody little thing." Slifer nudged the prince. "Oh, yes. Please, at your leisure, and thank you, as always," he said, and the great beast disappeared into a whiff of red smoke.

"Is he now?"

The prince smirked. "Give us a moment." He closed his eyes, summoning both their strengths. Isis' jaw nearly dropped. Within seconds, not one, but two Atems stood before her, the light half as a spirit, the dark still in body. The violet-eyed light had also changed in appearance. He looked a bit younger now, gentler and more innocent. The dark remained as he was.

"Interesting," she finally said.

"There isn't much point to it," the light mumbled. "We're weakened in this state."

"That makes sense. You two are able to communicate regularly. You have far more than a magic user/ creature relationship."

"And do you get it?" the dark asked.

"What?" Isis asked.

"Oh, Other Me, don't."

"Kha? Ka? Play on words!"

"Gods, you're an idiot."

The gate opened ever so slightly. "My prince!" a voice called in. "A thousand pardons sire! The pharaoh is calling for you!"

"Father?" both whispered, then rejoined. Isis dismissed Spira and followed her husband out of the garden.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Mery-nefer- Beautiful-beloved

Diaha- Duel start

I don't know if Ancient Egyptians even had a way of making ice, but the idea was too awesome to turn down!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado was already outside the pharaoh's chambers when they arrived. Isis stopped as her husband continued to run inside. She looked at his crestfallen face curiously, a hand gently touching his arm. The guardian looked up, as if just noticing her presence.

"Isis," he spoke. "Is Atem…?"

"Yes, he just went inside."

"That's good... It's… ironic, really," he continued, absentmindedly.

"What is?" she asked.

"When Master passed, a man who was a father to Mana and myself both, I felt nothing. Nor did she. But… the pharaoh's life is in danger… and…" he seemed to be unable to continue, tears in his eyes.

Isis held the other close. "It just shows how devoted you are to Atem," she told him.

'Dangerously so,' he thought. "Go inside, Isis. He needs you more than I."

"He's with his father-"

"Isis. Go. Ryou and Marik are coming. I'd know their auras from a mile off."

The girl, only able to read magic ability and not auras, conceded. After a single nod, she entered the pharaoh's chambers.

"F- Father," Atem whispered, tears in his violet eyes.

"Son, it seems it's time to leave things to you."

"No Father, please don't… I'm not-"

"You are, Atem. Everyone… around you knows it. Someone left you… out of the loop."

The prince managed a weak laugh. "Hate it when that happens."

"And perhaps… one day… you'll forgive me."

"Forgive you? Father, whatever the reason you feel you need forgiveness from me, you have it." The dying king smiled at his son, then his body relaxed.

"Father," Atem choked. "Be at peace."

From behind him, a pair of thin, lightly tanned arms wrapped around him. He leaned back into his wife's embrace, tears flowing freely.

"Atem," she whispered. "We have to go soon."

He nodded, but didn't move otherwise. It was as if his body had lost its will to do so.

'Kha…' the dark said quietly.

'Yes. I know.' Still blinking back tears, the teen reached out for the Puzzle around his father's neck. Taking the rope it hung by in his own hands, he stood, turned, and exited the room. Isis followed, seeing Marik with Priest Devlo and the others, and Ryou being held close by Mahado. She wasn't sure if her husband even noticed her, but she walked with him up to their room. Once they arrived, they saw Maira and Trita waiting. Atem stood, facing the floor, only saying, "Let's get this over with."

Trita began dressing him formally immediately, but Maira beckoned Isis over to her. "Let's find you something to wear too, hm?"

"Wear?" the girl asked, allowing herself to be lead by the woman.

"Yes," she said, looking through Isis' closet. "Sad as it is, there's a bit of an impromptu ceremony about to take place."

The girl looked downcast. "Mahado had a month to recover from his grief. Atem is not so lucky," she said in realization.

"This country needs a king. And whether he likes it or not, that's Atem now. Ah! Here we are! This will do fine," Maira said, bringing out a white garment and the wrap Ryou had given her a few months prior. "Here, change into these, and I'll get some jewelry out for you."

"All… right…" Isis replied, looking over at her husband. It looked as though Trita was about done with him, but that look hadn't left his face. He held the Puzzle in his hands, staring blankly at it. Isis dropped the clothing she'd been handed and walked over, standing in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of face, gently pulling his forehead to her own. "Just breathe," she whispered.

He nodded, then pulled his arms out to embrace her. "Mery-nefer," he muttered. "Thank you. We… we think we can do this now."

"Have… you worn it before?"

"Yes. Once, when we were younger. Had it rejected me, Renpi would be in my place. It was the final deciding factor of our fates."

"All right!" Maira suddenly yelled. "Enough kissy-kissy. You, dressed!"

"Yes, mam!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the inhabitants in the immediate area cheered loudly for their new king as he stood on the balcony. Isis watched from behind, near Mahado.

"He just wants to curl up in his room, doesn't he?" she asked softly.

"Yes," the guardian agreed. "Unfortunately, though, we can't wait until after the previous pharaoh's funeral to crown a new one. Atem knows that, but just the same, a part of me is a bit surprised he didn't try hiding in his room. What ever you said to him must have had a great impact on him."

"How do you know I said anything to him?"

"His light's in charge. That one has a habit of being a bit of a drama queen. As soon as he was forced to leave that room, he would have thrown a tantrum."

"And you have the audacity to wonder why you're more in tune with him than yourself," she sighed, turning her attention back to her husband.

Mahado's eyes widened for a moment. 'Yes, I suppose she's right.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, when Atem was finally allotted some time by himself, he stood out on the cliffs, far from the palace. He wasn't particularly surprised to see someone else, just who it was. "Marik?"

"Aw, crap," the other replied on reaction. "What do you want?"

The royal smiled softly, reminding the apprentice what kind of day he'd had. "Is this where you disappear to every night?"

"Yeah, usually. Pull up some sand, if you want," the lavender-eyed teen said, deciding to downplay his own demeanor. The royal sat. "You've been in charge all day, or so I heard. The other you shy today?"

"No. He's in worse shape than I am. He didn't know Father well. He regrets it."

"So you get to haul his dead weight around? That's real nice."

"He's been doing that for me for the past 16 years."

"Someone has self-esteem issues."

"Point?" He looked behind him. "Oh, hello Renpi."

"I guess I don't have to ask about your day," his half-brother said, sitting beside him.

"I'm sure yours was interesting."

"Oh, yes. Mother's psychotic ranting is always enjoyable."

"I didn't say 'enjoyable'. I said 'interesting'."

"Maybe it would be, if she were coherent. That woman's obsessed." He paused a moment. "I'm supposed to be trying to kill you right now."

"Is that a fact? I'm tempted to let you."

"I'm sure you are."

"Gods," Marik said. "And I thought my family was fucked up."

"You've got nothing on us," Renpi informed him.

"How are the others?" Atem asked quietly.

The other sighed. "Seneb and Wiya have been trying to comfort the younger ones, trying to help them understand. It think Shiznet's having the hardest time; she can't understand why Daddy won't ever come to see them again. Hopefully, with time…"

"Yes."

"She'd love to see you."

"I'll make sure to. Tomorrow."

"You sure you can fit us in your hectic schedule?" he joked.

The prince rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me. Jerk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, Isis walked into their room to find Atem already there, lying on his back, arms behind his head. The air was still quite warm despite the starry sky, but he had a light sheet pulled up to his waist. She knew from past experience there wasn't anything even remotely resembling clothes underneath it. She put down the bowl she'd carried in and sat down next to him. He peered down at it. "Ice?"

"Have you not noticed the heat?"

"Of course, but… to bed?"

"Yes. It can feel quite good against hot skin," she said mischievously, picking up a chip. Atem's breathing hitched when it hit his chest. With a single finger, Isis ran the small piece over his body until it melted. He closed his eyes with a moan. When he opened them again, two colors looked back at her. "Ah, so I finally have you both back again," she smiled. "Good."

"You're evil."

The young lady pretended to be offended. "Me? Evil? Here I am, trying to cool you off, and I get insulted! Well, you know what I have to do now," she said, looking at him suggestively.

"And what's that?"

She dumped the entire bowl on him. "This."

He tensed, willing the shock away, now-crimson eyes narrowing. "Woman…"

"Correct," she replied, giggling and backing towards the door.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me that easily."

With girlish laughter, she darted out the door. He wasn't overly shy. He tied the sheet around his waist and ran after her.

He easily caught up and swung her over his shoulder. "Atem! Put me down!"

"Not happening. Oh, hey Mahado!"

"What?!?!"

"Kidding!"

"Atem, that wasn't funny!"

"I'm the one mostly naked here, what are you so worried about?"

His voice continued quietly once they were back in the bedroom. "Did you do this just so I would come back out?"

"Yes."

He smiled, putting her down. "Thank you."

"Your other half was quite worried for you as well. He was the one who asked me to help him call you out of hiding."

"And this is what you came up with? I think I love you even more. I didn't think that was possible."

Isis smiled, cheeks turning pink.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Big Brother!" Shiznet yelled, running to greet the approaching violet-eyed teen. "Brother said you were coming!"

"Well, I didn't want to make a liar of Renpi," Atem replied.

"Is Isis coming too?"

"No, sadly. She has some important work to do today."

"But… she will come again, right?"

He looked down at his half-sister's concerned face, his own heart still trying to mend itself. "Of course."

"Good. I really want to see her again. And… Daddy too…"

Atem knelt to be face to face with the girl. "Shiznet, you will see Father again."

"I will?!?"

"Yes. It will just be quite some time before that happens."

"How long?"

"I don't know," he replied, willing his own tears back. "Where he's gone, we all go, eventually. But no one knows when their own time to go is."

"We… have to go? What if we don't wanna?" she asked sadly.

'Other Me, I could use some help here…'

'Tell her it's a duty or something. She'll understand that.'

"It's… something of an obligation," he continued aloud. "A duty."

"A duty to go to this place?"

"Yes."

"That sounds stupid."

He smiled. "Yes, it does. But… think of it this way. Ra does all he can everyday to see to your happiness. The sun shines down on you, the sand is soft under your feet, your mother loves you with all that she is; wouldn't it be nice to give something back to him?"

"And… going to this place… does that?"

"In a way."

She seemed to be thinking about that. "You should still get a warning."

"Yes," Atem agreed. "You should."

"Well, now," a female voice said, approaching the two. "Only a princess could make a pharaoh fall to his knees."

"Seneb," Atem said, standing and brushing himself off. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, thank you," she replied politely. "It… was good of you to visit."

"Even though the lot of you probably want to rip me apart."

The 12 year old seemed a bit shocked at the bluntness of the statement, then her gaze softened. "We cannot help the order in which we are born," she said. "Nor to whom we are born to," she added, a bit melancholy. "Will you come inside? I'm sure the others would want to see you as well."

"They… would?"

Seneb smiled. "I don't know what you've thought until now, Atem, but we quite enjoy your company."

"Some of you do."

"No one can please everyone. And to think you can is just foolishness."

"Did I just get insulted?"

She smiled, taking him by the hand towards the small grouping of houses, Shiznet following happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On his way back to the palace, he came upon a familiar face.

"The entire court is looking for you," the blue-eyed priest told him.

"I doubt that very much," Atem replied. "Mahado would have found me long ago."

"Isis and he felt we should leave you be."

"Everyone else disagreed?"

"It is difficult to fulfill certain duties without your presence."

"So fulfill the other ones."

"My pharaoh, I-"

"Do you feel anything when you say that title?"

"Excuse me?"

"Or is it just simply what you're supposed to call me now?"

"You are asking how I can go from calling your father 'pharaoh' to you in such a short amount of time?"

"Yes."

"I suppose it is simply systematic."

"I thought so."

"But know this as well: Had you not earned the title, it would not leave my mouth."

Atem's violet eyes opened wide in surprise. "Seth… you… think me a worthy pharaoh?"

The man scoffed. "Not as great as your father, mind you. You still need work."

The younger rolled his eyes. "You can't just give me a compliment, can you?"

"Like your ego needs any more inflation."

"Look who talking."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the days that followed, Atem (especially the dark) seemed very keen on reminding everyone that although he was now pharaoh, was also 16 years old. The stuffy order his father had kept was now more light-hearted, although no less meticulous (thanks to the light). About two weeks in, he was watching his priests from the throne with both amusement and pride. Isis was officially being recognized as the Guardian of the Millennium Tauk. Technically, he should be the one doing it, but both sides had thought that might get awkward, so they handed off the duty to Mahado.

Teana was handing the Item to Isis now, signaling an end to the short-lived ceremony. Everyone clapped politely, and the woman took the spot her predecessor had been standing in.

"Congratulations, Isis," the crimson-eyed pharaoh said with a smile. He turned to the court vizier, Siamun and asked, "Ok, now what?"

The older man looked very pained. He did not have a liking to the young king's carefree attitude. His only relief was that the royal didn't act like this all the time… "There is no further business for today, my pharaoh," he said.

"Great!" the other exclaimed, standing. "Court dismissed! Except Isis."

She rolled her eyes, walking up to him as the others left. "You are such a delinquent," she stated.

"Yeah, I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's been awhile," Marik stated, not turning as the night winds blew by.

"So you know who I am by aura alone? You've been improving as well."

"I get by."

"Akefia."

"Huh?"

"You keep asking my name. Now you have it."

"I get the feeling that means you think you're ready to carry out your revenge."

"You have good instincts. After Akhenamkhanen's funeral will avenge my village."

"Might I ask who will be on the receiving end of your wrath?"

The white-haired teen smirked. "I would have liked it to be Akhenamkhanen himself, but fate would have me face his son instead."

Marik paused, then stood. "I have no idea why Atem's father would be responsible for the slaughter of an entire village, but that doesn't really matter to me. If you're targeting someone so dear to my beloved sister, someone I myself call a friend, I'm afraid I can't just let you leave."

The white-haired teen's eyes narrowed. He knew his friend was an apprentice in the palace, but not that he had such close connections to the new pharaoh. But he had prepared for it. "Queen Isis is your sister," he realized.

"Yes."

"Well, then… Shall we?"

Both boys' voices echoed in the darkness. "DIAHA!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: The shit hath hitteth the fan. As I said before, I'll be following the manga, which should be interesting since Atem spends most of the beginning trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Working Marik and Ryou into it too will be fun.


	23. Chapter 23

"I knew you would be a tough opponent, my friend," the young thief said to the other, currently on the ground, struggling just to breathe. "You gave me quite the beating. It' ll take a couple weeks for me to recover. Oh, isn' t that when the funeral is? How lucky." He looked down at Marik, who looked back with hatred and betrayal in his eyes. "You didn' t hold back," he whispered. "Thank you." The white-haired teen turned and walked away from the apprentice, never once looking back to the other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem stood out on the balcony attached to his room, his crimson eyes staring out into the darkened desert. They knew the clash of the Shadows well; there was no mistaking it. Someone was dueling.

But who?

He turned to look at his wife, still in bed. She was sleeping, yes, but a very restless sleep. On the table beside her, the Millennium Tauk glowed softly. Crap. Isis was having a vision, and it was obviously not a very good one. Turning back around towards the night air and reaching out with mind and heart, he knew someone was approaching. But the presence was weak, and hard to differentiate.

'Other Me... to the right.'

The dark looked where the light indicated. His expression pained, seeing Marik barely moving forward. He was seriously injured. The prince turned back to his wife in bed, still looking as if she were having a nightmare. As much as he wanted to wake her, he didn' t want to interrupt a vision, even a bad one. Isis had been entrusted the Item for a reason, after all. He bit his lip. Knowing full well the woman would probably slaughter them both later, he ran down to help her brother on his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis woke some time later, her obsidian eyes opening wide with shock. She gazed around the room for her husband. "Atem?" she asked softly to the darkness. Receiving no answer, she sat up and clasped the Tauk around her neck. She asked it where to find him at so late an hour, and almost couldn' t believe what she was shown.

She saw Atem helping Marik to walk, seemingly toward the palace. Her brother looked severely hurt, but her husband didn' t look to have any injuries. "Where?" she continued to ask. Instinct pushed her to go to the balcony. She saw before her now what her necklace had shown her moments before.

She could have summoned Spira, asked the ka to lower her to the two. But that seemed like a waste of ba, especially when she was going to be using quite a bit to heal her brother- whether he let her or not. She turned and ran -yes, bloody ran- but right into another body, far down the hall. Stepping back, barely catching herself, she looked up to see whom she run into. And saw her husband s closest friend: her own youngest brother tightly clutching his hand.

"Mahado," she said. "Ryou. Why are you awake? Wait. It does not matter. Please, come with me," she continued, grabbing her sibling' s other hand and dragging the young men with her along the way.

"Sister, why are we-"

"Marik's in danger," Isis stated simply, not breaking her stride.

"What?" the white-haired teen asked, disbelieving.

"A vision I had. Then it was confirmed just by looking out the window," she replied, leading the two out one of the many side entrances of the palace. Their quarry was only a few feet from the group, and the prince looked quite relieved to see them. Marik looked annoyed. Then, Marik usually looked annoyed.

"Brother! Atem!" Isis called out, running to them, the other two who' d been with her close behind.

"Isis," the prince breathed, letting Ryou take hold of Marik while Mahado steadied his friend' s stance.

"Mahado?" the young lady asked.

The guardian nodded. "Care for your brother."

"Yes," she replied. Ryou lowered their sibling to the ground. Placing both her hands over the lavender-eyed teen' s chest, she centered her strength, slowly filtering what she could into her brother. After what could have been moments or minutes, she felt another across from her. Opening her eyes, she saw Mahado kneeling on the other side of her brother' s now-stirring body.

"Just trying to make this go quicker," he told her.

"But- Atem-"

"Gained enough strength to hit and order me to help you. He' ll be fine."

"So 'm I," Marik mumbled, sitting up groggily. "Get aw-" he began to add, but Isis single-handedly pushed against his chest, forcing him back down. "Ow! Dammit, Sist-" he began to curse, but the young lady slapped the same hand over his mouth.

"Our sister Isis," Ryou said proudly. "Professional Sibling Handler." He sighed. "Well, he is cursing again, I suppose that's a good a sign as any he'll be all right."

"Mm," Isis agreed, removing her hand.

"Can I sit up now?" Marik asked irritably.

The girl eyed him. "I suppose. We do need to know what happened to you." She eyed him suspiciously. "No other movement."

He sat back up, this time with a bit more ease. "You'll be wanting the details, then?"

"Naturally."

"Then you have a long story in store."

"We'll get you to bed first," she decided. "You can tell us, then get some rest."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four stood in silence in Marik's small room. After hearing about his late-night adventure, as well as the back story involving his unique kinship with the thief he'd battled, they'd finally gotten the lavender-eyed apprentice to sleep. " Ryou," Isis began. "Would you...?"

"Of course, Sister," her brother replied. "I'll keep an eye on him, you three work on your game plan," he added, with a mischievous side look at his brother in law. The prince blinked at the other. No doubt the white-haired teen had seen the worried look on his face and used that phrasing purposefully. He was grateful, and nodded his thanks when leaving with the other two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Awake! May you be alert as a living one, rejuvenated every day, healthy in millions of occasions of god sleep, while the gods protect you, protection being around you every day."

Atem stepped away from the body of his father, the ritual complete, and in turn, the funeral. Most of the court and the mourners began to walk off, ready to join the celebration of life inside.

The prince stayed where his was, his friends (minus a certain blonde smartass, who was with the other mortuary priests) and wife behind him, electing not to leave yet as well.

"You lot can go," the violet-eyed pharaoh said softly, not turning. "We'll be there shortly."

"Are you certain?" Isis asked.

"Yes. One of us has to be there, Isis. And we..."

"All right," she conceded. "Take all the time you need."

The small group departed, leaving him alone, quietly watching the priests finish their duties. He didn't say a word until Marik walked by. Or tried to, rather. "You didn't say you'd be the one residing over Father's funeral," Atem said, although it sounded a bit accusatory.

The apprentice stopped and sighed. " I... I couldn't think of a way to tell you without it sounding like I was rubbing it in your face," he admitted.

"It must have been a great honor for you."

" It... shows how much faith Master Devlo has in my abilities." He looked closer at the prince. "Still no idea how to deal with him?"

"None of us have been able to think of anything. Not a thing."

"I'm sorry. I knew ahead of time Akefia wanted revenge on someone, but-"

"Shut up. We are not in the mood for that."

"What are you in the mood for, then?"

"We want alcohol."

"Alcohol?"

"Like a man dying in the desert wants water."

Marik smiled sympathetically. "Well, lucky for you two, there's a great hall full of the stuff."

Atem frowned. "There are people there too."

"You have to make an appearance anyway."

"Unfortunate, but true. May as well get this over with. And deal with Akefia whenever he comes, I suppose."

"All we can do, really."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Groggily, Atem surfaced from under the blankets. Someone merciful soul had drawn the curtains; the normally bright room was quite dark. "Thank you," he managed to mumble, not entirely sure if the woman was with him, his vision was still a bit blurred.

" You're welcome," a soft voice answered. It wasn't feminine.

"Nnn?" The pharaoh blinked his violet eyes, trying to focus.

"It's Ryou," the voice answered for him. "Sister has duties to attend to. She asked me to keep an eye on you in her place."

Understanding crossed the other's face, and to the white-haired teen's humor, he flopped back, curling into the blankets.

'Kha, we need to wake up sometime.'

'You try dealing with this hangover.'

'How about this? We'll switch back and forth on the hour, but whoever's not in control will do the thinking and the other will just repeat whatever.'

'I am not so far gone that I will repeat your profanity.'

'Nor do I expect you to be.'

'Fine. I suppose that works.' He sat back up, looking blearily in Ryou's direction. "Could you do us a favor?"

"What do you need?" he asked, opening the door to leave.

"Get Trita. We don't want to deal with Maira right now."

"That's a shame," the female blond said, entering. " Aw, what's this? Baby's first hangover?"

A look of unspeakable loathing appeared on Atem's face, in his eyes. Crimson eyes. Light had forced dark into control, not wanting any part of this.

'Your existence is forfeit.'

'You're the one who wanted to get up.'

'I didn't know our head felt /this/ bad then.'

'You thought I was just being whiny?!? Screw you!'

'Ugh, not so loud, Kha...'

"Hey you! Up! Now!" Maira said loudly, opening all curtains. The new pharaoh broke records for pulling covers over one's head.

'What did we do to her?'

' I think she's just a sadist.'

'Entirely possible.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem wasn't quite sure how he was making it through the day, but he was. Once the sunlight stopped searing into his eye sockets, anyway. Seth took him aside, handing him a small bottle.

"What's this?" vioet eyes suddenly worried.

"Oh, calm down. It's just something for hangovers."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to someone wh's been in a similar situation. So, basically the entire court."

"Gimme the damn thing."

"Temper, temper," the priest smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Huh. You're coherent."

"Be quiet, Marik," the violet-eyed prince muttered, continuing his way down the hall.

"Hey, I' m genuinely surprised here!" the apprentice said. "Who do you think dragged your sorry ass to bed last night?"

The other blinked. "We just thought..."

"Mahado? Isis, even? They went to bed long before you two did. And the state you were in, I didn't think I'd see any sign of you today."

"We can't exactly take a day off. And Seth gave us something to help with the... uh... after-effects."

"You had a frickin' hangover. Don't try to sugarcoat it."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be less chaotic," he said.

"Aw. Long day? Poor little pharaoh."

"Don't start. I'll call out Other Me, and the mood he's in, he'll Shadow Realm you in a heartbeat."

"Was that a threat?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I don't have time to play with you right now," Marik said with false superiority.

"I'll have to go find somewhere to get over my disappointment," Atem drawled.

"Yes, you do that. And I'll go stop Malik from killing Jou. Or vice versa."

"You two are friends now? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Birds of a feather and all that."

"Hey, he's actually not too bad. You should come too. Get to know something about him besides his criminal record."

"Sorry, but we've got a date."

"With who?" the apprentice asked, eyes narrowing.

"Your sister, dumbass. Who else?"

"But... you're already married..."

"So? We didn't exactly have a normal courtship."

"Marriages are arranged all the time."

"Other Me and I may have even pushed even that beyond what is considered normal."

"Point."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go remind Isis why she stays around here."

"Ugh. Gag me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I am very sorry for th absurd amount of time it has taken me o update. Things were hectic for awhile (I even had to move) but they're settling down now, so routine should be kicking back in. I hope.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yes, it's been awhile for this one, I know. Sorry. I've started to leak into the manga, but it's not word for word. Far from it, I'm afrad. But I think it's only really noticeable if you're reading the manga along with it, so don't do that. Pretty please?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'What about the bath?' the dark half asked.

'You would think of that,' the light replied. 'Well... it wouldn't hurt to check, I suppose.'

'Ha-ha. Light, my ass. Or... our ass?'

"For the love of Ra, shut up.'

He heard a low humming as he entered, and saw Isis sitting contently in the bath, water lapping at her neck. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't notice his entry. He walked up to her, gazing longing at the lovely form under the clear water.

'Kha, if you don't undress this body right now, I'm taking over and doing it myself.'

'Wonderful way to kill a moment,' the other replied, but complied. After all, it wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed his own mind. He did so as quietly as he could, and slid evenly into the warm water. He stood in front of Isis, softly meeting her lips with his own.

"Mm," she said. "Either you're Atem, or someone thinks they can get away with far more than they actually can."

"Or both," the pharaoh smirked.

Obsidian eyes opened to meet dual colored, and smiled.

"My pharaoh!" a voice hissed. "My pharaoh!"

Atem blearily opened his crimson eyes to see a very annoyed vizier.

"Great pharaoh! In all times, you must act with dignity as befits the living representative of the gods! To fall asleep on the throne... Oh, the shame of it!"

'Can I kill him?'

There was a light chuckle in his head. 'No, Other Me, you can't.'

'But I was just getting to the best part!'

"Great pharaoh!" a guard called out, kneeling before the throne. "May we open the court?"

Atem did his best to look interested. "Very well."

"Bring in the prisoner!" A man missing a tooth was brought forth into the room. "This man was caught trying to enter the tomb of the former pharaoh!" the guard declared.

"I'm not a thief!" the man declared. "The tomb was empty went I got there! There was no treasure, not even-"

"Be quiet! The resting place of the pharaohs is the territory of the gods! Learn now that those who set foot in the sacred ground will face the god's judgement! Now your crime will be judged by the seven Millennium Items!"

The prisoner quivered before the priests. "Wh... what are you going to do...?" he asked.

Priest Shada stepped forth. "With the Millennium Key, I look into this man's heart!"

'Do they always have to make such a show of it?' Atem wondered idly.

'Now, now... don't spoil their fun...'

'Don't give me that! Even Isis looks pissy!'

'Our wife doesn't get 'pissy', remember? She gets 'irritated'.'

"Just as I expected!" Shada announced. "I see the shadow of an evil ka in this man's heart!"

Priest Akenaden took his turn. "Now I will use the Millennium Eye to reveal the true form of the ka!" Whips of grey-colored smoke began to emerge from the prisoner's mouth.

A familiar smirk walked forward, wielding his Millennium Rod. "Evil ka!" Seth called out. "Dark spirit of chaos! Begone– And enter the holy stone!"

"And he's the worst of the lot.'

'Other Me...'

'Oh, come on. He is such a prick in court.'

"Well done, Priest Seth," Akenhaden praised him after the creature had been sealed.

"Please," the other replied. "That was dull. Shall we draw and quarter him for some amusement?"

'Point and game.'

'Thank. You.'

"That is unnecessary. The evil ka has been exorcized from the man's soul. Even though he is a sinner, part of our duties is to show mercy. Don't you agree, Priest Seth?"

"The resting place of the great pharaoh is the domain of the gods. There should be no pity for a grave robber who would defile such a holy spot," he rebutted, pulling the hidden dagger from the Rod suggestively. "I suggest we flay his body, break his bones, and execute him as a warning to other robbers..."

The prisoner looked like he might wet himself. "Please don't kill me..."

"That man is sentenced to seven years hard labor!" the elder declared. "Take him away!"

Seth, or his ego rather, was not so easily defeated. Who needed to watch a prisoner get bloodied up when he had a walking hothead to keep things lively? "Priest Mahado! Supervision of the royal tombs is the duty of your guards, is it not? They are being defiled too often these days... What do you have to say about it?"

Mahado looked down, as if he had seen this coming. "You have my deepest apologies," he began. "However, for the last few days the auguries I receive from the Millennium Ring have been extremely erratic... The number of ka nesting in people's souls has vastly increased. I can not detect every sinner and every evil intention..."

"It is the duty of the six priests to protect the pharaoh!" Seth snapped. "Both in this world, and in the tombs where they await the world beyond!"

Mahado looked ready to slap his fellow guardian, but instead turned to face the pharaoh, taking to a knee. "Pharaoh Atem. I request permission to enlist more troops to strengthen the guard at the Valley of the Kings."

"I leave it you, Mahado," the king replied as understandingly as he could. Then Siamun started talking again. Instead of listening, he decided Isis was much more interesting. Suddenly, a look of alarm passed over the woman's face as her hands rose to either side of her Millennium Taunk.

"What is it, Isis?" he asked.

"An evil shadow approaches this place," she said. "Someone with incredible powers of magic!"

"And my Millennium Ring," Mahado said, as the Item began to act erratically. "It has detected a great Shadow power..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik ran through the halls of the palace, trying to get closer to the familiar aura."Akefia, you prick..." he muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"At last," a dark voice snickered. "The throne room..."

All attention turned to the newcomer.

'Is this Marik's friend?'

"Lose something?" he continued to laugh. "Here! These are treasures I just removed from Akhennamkhanen's tomb! I even brought this thing I found in the coffin!" He held up the mummy as if it were a trophy. "Can't you set better traps than that?!?"

Siamun was the only one with air enough to voice what everyone was thinking. "Y- You dare defile Pharaoh Akhennamkhanen's tomb?!?" he asked, pushing Atem back into his seat before he could stand and put himself in danger. The pharaoh growled.

'I try to help everyone avoid some trouble and this is the thanks I get...'

'Other Me... That mummy...'

'Yeah, Kha.'

"And I've come for the Millennium Items," he smirked, glancing at the priests. "Well? Aren't you going to pass judgement on me?!?! I am the great Akefia, The King of Thieves!!!"

'Other Me?'

'Hm?'

'We're gonna crush him good, right? That was Father's tomb...'

'Undoubtably. I don't think those six know what they're getting into, though. This Akefia is definitely powerful.'

'We'll get past Siamun and kick his ass.'

'I like that plan.'

'Thank you.'

"For a miserable thief, to stand before the six priests takes courage," Seth laughed. "We'll make sure the canopic jars for your guts are somewhat larger, hmm?"

'Holy Ra, Seth was funny!'

"Listen well, Thief Akefia," Akenhaden told him in the most serious of tones. "The law and order of this world is maintained by these Items. The only ones who can hold them are the priests who have trained their souls and the divine pharaoh who rules this land!"

'Can you believe it, Kha?!? Seth was funny!!!'

'Focus, Other Me, focus...'

'I'm trying, I swear, but until we can get past Siamun...'

"If a person like you, with a heart of evil, were to touch an Item, your very soul would burn away. The gods themselves would punish you with death!"

The thief's grin broadened. "You excite me," he cackled. "Now I want them even more!"

"Don't worry," Seth assured him. "I'll punish you with death myself first."

"Oh, interesting!" Akefia exclaimed. "I'll take all you priests on at once!"

Kalim raised his Millennium Item first, but called out, "The scale's titling to wildly! It can't weight that man's evil!"

Mahado's Ring continued to act out of control, and Isis looked genuinely worried.

"Priest Shada!" Akenhaden warned. "The shadows in that man's soul are deep. Be careful not to be drawn into it!"

"Power of the Millennium Key!" the man called. "Lead me into this sinner's soul!" Shada soon snapped back, obviously shaken. "That ka... is too great... That sealing stone is too small for it!"

As soon as the words left his lips, an enormous creature appeared in the great room behind the intruder. "I don't believe it!" Akenhaden declared. "How can such a demon dwell within a mere thief's soul?"

Akefia laughed. "This is a god... The great Diabound!"

"Impossible!" Siamun challenged. "A god-type ka, a holy spirit, can't exist within such a dark heart!"

"Oh, so if I'm loyal to what you say is right, is that all it takes to make me good? The former pharaoh made those Items, perhaps even he desired their dark power!"

Mahado held back the urge to say otherwise. This was hardly the time.

Atem's eyes narrowed at the insinuation.

Seth's smirk had gone nowhere.

'Oh, he's not...'

"Evil ka! By the power of the Millennium Rod, I cast you into the holy stone!"

'Ra... He did... Three... Two...'

"Your sealing stones are useless against my ka!"

'Huh. Broke out early.'

'You can't be right about everything, Other Me.' He knew his dark half was trying to stay light-hearted in order not to lose his temper.

'Says you.'

"I'll show you the true power of the priests with the Millennium Items!" Seth stated.

"Good!" the thief encouraged him. "That sounds like fun! Come on, all of you! Fight me!"

"Priest Seth!" Akenhaden tried to say. "The enemy is powerful! We should join forces to-"

"Stay back!" the blue-eyed man yelled back. "I'm more than strong enough for someone like him!"

'Shoooooow-ooooooofff...'

'Other Me...'

"Galestgoras, I summon thee!" he yelled, a and an enormous dragon stood next to the thief's ka.

As the fighting began, Atem looked to the side at Siamun. He was engrossed in the to-be battle. 'Kha, I think we have our opportunity...'

'Well, don't sit there talking about it! Let's go retrieve Father's body! Then kick his ass.'

Atem walked as casually as he could past the vizier, who didn't notice him until it was too late. He was almost halfway to his destination. "Great Pharaoh! It's too dangerous! The ka of the priests and the thief are about to clash! Return to the throne!"

'Thanks, not like we can't see that ourselves... but we got shit to do.'

It seemed even Akefia was lost in the fight, yelling his threats and not even noticing the pharaoh rapidly approaching him. The royal's one word cut through all the noise as he pushed the other out of his way.

"Move."

The intruder only laughed as Atem picked up his father's remains. "An emotional reunion, eh Pharaoh?" he taunted. "Some pieces may have fallen off on the way here..."

"Stay right there," Atem growled with dual-colored eyes. "I'm going to destroy you."

Even from far off, Isis knew her husband's two halves were both aiming for the same thing. He hadn't used the plural. Idly, she wondered what had taken him so long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Shit, he must be in the throne room by now,' Marik cursed internally. 'I don't even know if I'll be able to do anything... Guess I'll find out when I get there... Faster, stupid feet!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem knew it was his father who had allowed for the creation of the Millennium Items. It had been drilled into his brain since childhood. But the evil this demon kept babbling about... Was there any truth to it? Mahado had told him when he took hold of his own Item, he'd needed to bind some sort of force back with his own magic. Was that... what he had been referring to...?

"Father..." he muttered.

"Oh, no... Pharaoh Akhennamkhanen..." Siamun sighed. "That you should return to the palace like this..."

A memory came back to him. His father had told him, whenever he was in doubt about a criminal or something of the sort, justice... justice was in the name of the gods! And there was no question in his mind how to apply that to his current situation.

"Do not fear, great pharaoh. This insult to Pharaoh Akhennamkhanen will not go unavenged!" the vizier continued. "As the agents of the gods, the priests will punish this malefactor!"

"Yes... They'll protect him because he was the pharaoh, won't they? However, this torn and beaten body... is my father. I'll protect him." The king stood again, and walked right into the middle of the battling kas. "I'm going to fight!" he declared. "The rest of you get back."

"So the 'great pharaoh' himself joins the battle, hmm?" Akefia laughed. "You'll soon join your father as a mummy!"

The other paid him no heed. It took much of his concentration to summon /this/ creature./ The ground itself began to rumble in response to him.

"I'll show you one of my three great allies...," he stated finally. "One of the three hidden gods!" Astonishment and awe covered all faces in the room as the pillar of the triad appeared behind Atem. "Bow before the gods, Akefia! This is Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Marik skidded in then, but completely unnoticed. He wouldn't have had it any other way, after seeing both Diabound and Obelisk.

Awe, then surprise crossed the thief's face. Finally, he found his words again, be it fortunate or not. "Well... my plan was to kill all seven of you and take your Millennium Items... I have to say, I never thought I'd be stopped by a god... But if that's what it takes, Diabound will kill your god, and then we'll see who the real god is!"

'He's worse than Seth,' Atem realized mentally. "Akefia!" he continued aloud. "The Millennium Items were forged with my father's dream of freedom and peace. I will never forgive the person who tries to steal them!"

The thief's grin faded to a sneer. "Freedom? Peace?" he repeated. "I though we were battling, not trading jokes. "The Items are made of good and evil. A double-edged sword. Whoever possesses them must beware... Because , you see, the Items will respond to the evil that lives in every person's soul... and drag them into a world of evil. You rich and powerful just /love/ to talk about 'justice.' The right to punish those who you fear... kill those you hate... and have the audacity to call it execution, not murder!" His smirk returned. "I claim justice on my side as well! I'll kill every one of you... I'll make myself pharaoh... and with the power of the Millennium Items, I'll rule not just Egypt, but the world!" His laughter filled the room.

"Justice?" Atem asked, cutting him short. " Now you're the one with the bad jokes. Murder? Grave robbing? Just where is the 'justice' in your actions?!?! I won't let you get away with this!"

"Diabound!" Akefia called out. "Kill Obelisk! Surpass the power of the gods!"

The pharaoh was not impressed.

"Die!" the thief called out, launching his attack. "Spiral Wave!"

Obelisk blocked the attack, and when it cleared, the god showed itself unharmed. For the first time, Akefia looked genuinely worried.

Atem spoke. "I'll show you just how flimsy your 'justice' is... with the iron fist of a god! Godhand Crusher!"

The attack blew back both the ka and his summoner crashing backward. But he still managed to stand back up. Atem prepared himself for another blow.

"I see... so that's what your god can do..." he said, the ka wrapping itself around him. "You're better than I thought... But next time it won't go so well for you..." In one motion, Diabound swept up his master and exited through the wall. "So long!!!"

The pharaoh blinked a few times, eyes returning to crimson.

'Hn, Marik has some interesting friends...'

'Makes you want to meet Malik even more, doesn't it?'

'And you insult my sense of humor.'

"Atem!" Isis called out, running over to him.

"We'll be fine," he assured her. "We haven't stayed as one for quite so long before. It's a little disorienting being a part again."

"Well, praise Ra if that's all," she said.

"We didn't even take a hit, Isis. Please don't worry so."

"Seth?" Mahado asked suddenly.

"What?" the man snapped.

"Supervision of the palace is the duty of your guards, is it not?"

"Why you..."

"Seth! Mahado!" Atem said sternly, calling both their attentions. "Seth, get someone in here to clean this mess. Mahado, see to my father's re-burial," he stated only.

"Of course," the two said, then got to work.

"And Marik!"

The apprentice cautiously came into view, approaching the king and his sister.

"Why are you up here this time of day?" Atem asked, all edge gone from his voice.

"I... sensed Akefia's presence..."

"If you're thinking this is your fault..."

"But it is!"

"It's that psycho's fault, not yours."

Atem looked over at his father's corpse, now being carried away. "We're... gonna disappear for awhile, all right?"

"All right, Atem," Isis said. "I'll have Mahado find you later."

He nodded, then exited.

"But maybe..." Marik murmured. "If I were stronger..."

"Oh, Marik," Isis said, holding her brother. "We can only be what we are."

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

More A/N: I've been waiting for this scene just for Mahado's commnet to Seth. A lot of people people think Atem's my favorite, and he is, but Mahado's a VERY close third. (Yuugi and Atem are constantly switching with first and second...;)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Two chapter update!!! Go me!!!! WOOT!!! I just started writing, and couldn't find a good place to end...

It would have been up sooner, but, well... I blame Mahado entirely...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, a violet gaze was staring blankly at a dimming horizon. Mahado cautiously approached the figure. "After funerary rites, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen will once again be buried in the Valley of the Kings," he said softly.

Atem did not turn, nor make any other move towards the guardian. Finally, Mahado could not bear to hold back his guilt any longer. Dropping to a knee, he said, "I am to blame for this. My ineptitude allowed the thief to defile your father's tomb. I await your punishment."

The king could not deny the humiliation that had been done to his father, to his memory, but still... He gradually turned and spoke. "Mahado... Please see that our father is buried with respect."

The guardian's head shot up to meet the other's eyes. Shock gone, he bowed lower, saying only, "Yes... Upon my life."

"Mahado," Atem smiled. "Get up." The other complied. "As if we could be mad at you," the king said, wrapping his arms around the other.

Gently, the guardian returned the embrace, a soft smile on his own lips as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik sighed, feeling defeated. 'I know he's still around here, I can still feel his aura,' he thought desperately. 'But where? Hiding?' He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do if he did find the thief, but still felt as if he should try. Passing by the Shrine of Wedju, he heard voices inside. 'This late?' he wondered, wandering inside.

"We both know that if the pharaoh hadn't been able to wield the god, all six of us, with our ka, would have died."

Priest Akhenaden? And... Priest Seth? They were known to be close, yes, but why here, and so late?

"Yes, well... The monsters sealed in this shrine aren't powerful enough," the blue-eyed guardian rebutted. "When it comes down to it, they're mere parasites that used to live in sinner's souls. Weak hearts, weak monsters... Weak!"

"You forget," the older told him. "Akefia is a sinner as well. So how did his ka grow so strong?"

Seth had no answer.

"I think it must have to do with the strength of his hatred," Akhenaden continued, seemingly in a bit of a daze. "The Millennium Items were intended to be holy relics, a beacon of peace for the world. Few people know of the evil side hidden within the Items... Akefia knew that secret..."

"What?!?" Seth exclaimed, bringing the other back down to Egypt. "All that nonsense about the Items opening a door to the afterworld? This contract with a great evil god? That thief's story was true?!?"

"We cannot let Akefia have the Millennium Items! It would mean the fall of the kingdom!"

'That bad?' Marik thought from his hiding spot. He'd gotten very good at concealing his presence. 'I know Akefia's a little deranged...'

"Priest Akhenaden," Seth suddenly said. "I have an idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lavender-eyed apprentice was running as fast as he could, unsure of what his destination was. He knew he had to find one of three people, that was it. With so many auras in one place, it wasn't an easy task. How did Mahado do it?

He searched the throne room first, and as luck would have it, found one who could help him. Isis.

"Sister!" he called out.

"Done moping?" she asked.

"No- well, yes, that's not what I need to tell you!"

Worry crossed the priestess' face. "Marik, what is it?"

"Do you know where Atem is?"

"No, but if it's that important, I can certainly find out," she said, placing one hand on either side of her Taunk. "Good, he's close by."

"Where?"

"Come with me. I don't think you've been there. And you may get in trouble without me with you."

"Fine, fine. Let's just go!" He followed his sister to find that, yes, this was an area of the palace very much restricted to the king and his family. If Atem did not care for Isis he could very well restrict even her entry. Thankfully, that was not the case. The two found their quarry talking with Mahado on a balcony.

"Isis, Marik," the king greeted them. "What brings you both here?"

"My brother tells me he has something urgent to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

The apprentice suddenly felt quite timid, but did his best not to show it. "I was looking for Akefia," he admitted. "Since I could still feel his aura nearby somewhere. It's gone now, but..." He shook his head. "Anyway, when I passed by the Shrine of Wedju, I heard Priest Akhenaden and Priest Seth talking. Priest Seth... has an idea on how to deal with this. Both me and him know you wouldn't like it, though." He hesitated.

"Tell us, Marik. Please."

"Ok. Priest Seth said that the reason the guardians almost failed today was because the ka in the Shrine is too weak," he began. "And since ka are born from the hearts of man, he wants to go out into the city to try and find stronger ka, then-" he stopped, seeing Atem's expression. From the calculative disbelief, he'd say the royal had already pieced it together.

"He wouldn't do that, Other Me," Atem whispered. "Would he?"

Of course. The light wouldn't even be able to conceive such a plan, let alone figure it out before being explained.

"All right, that probably would be easier," the royal muttered. "No one's supposed to be back here anyway." Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, two Atems stood before the group. Marik was the only one doing a double take.

"Wait... wha..."

"What' the matter, Marik?" Mahado joked. "Never seen someone summon a ka before?"

"So..."

"Yes," the crimson eyed version stated. "Now, Seth is planning some sort of... ka-hunt? What does he plan to do with them when he gets them?"

"I think you already know."

"Whatever he has to to the person so it gets stronger."

"Yeah."

"That's horrible," the violet-eyed version said. "How could Seth do that?"

"If it's any comfort Kha, he's only thinking of the kingdom's welfare."

"But he's going about it the wrong way!"

"We know that," Isis told him. "There isn't very much we can do until he takes action, is there?"

"I suppose not." The light half bit his lip, then looked up at the apprentice. "Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"You were able to hide your presence from them both, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You're brilliant, Kha."

"I know. "

"Uh, why is he brilliant?" the lavender-eyed teen asked.

"Because you're going to follow Seth around from now on," the dark told him.

"As often as you can," the light amended.

"I'd say 'ok,' but I don't think I have a choice."

"Of course you do."

"He really doesn't."

"Other Me, stop it!"

He just let out a soft laugh reeking of mischief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Siamun had the priests practicing their dueling skills. The violet-eyed pharaoh watched Isis, er, the preparations, with great interest.

"For this duel, you will spit into two teams of three!" the vizier announced. "Each team will have three stones. You may summon one monster each, be it your own ka or one from the Shrine. The team that defeats all of the opponent's monsters wins!"

Atem had to suppress a smile. Be it conscious or not, Mahado and his wife had teamed up with Kalim against Seth and Akhenaden, who were with Shada.

"DIAHA!"

"Duos, my spirit ka! Mirror of my soul!" Seth called out. "I summon you!"

'Kha?' came a drowsy voice in his head. 'Why do I hear Seth?'

'Go back to sleep, Other Me. It's nothing important,' the light told him.

"Monster ka sealed in the stone slab," Shad called out. "Zerua, come forth!"

"Magus of Illusion!" Mahado.

"Holy Emanation Spiria!" Isis.

"Even in training, I'll destroy anyone who stands against me!" Seth declared.

'It's no use, Kha. I can't sleep. Can I kill him?'

"Duos! Attack the enemy!"

'I think Mahado's about to.'

'Really?!?! I always dreamed of this!'

'Unfortunately, I know.'

"Have you forgotten the power of Magus, Seth? Spellbinding phantasm!"

"It's not that easy, Mahado!" the other smirked.

"I choose this moment to summon a ka!" Akhenaden said. "Dark Ushebti!"

"Ha!" the blue-eyed guardian gloated over the Ring wielder. "The Ushebti are sacrificial substitutes!"Anger was clear on the other's face. "And now I can continue my attack!"

"I won't let that happen. Take this, Seth!" Isis told him. "Spiria's special ability- Rainbow Barrier!"

'Oh, even better!' The dark was akin to a child about to get a new toy.

"I'll handle this, Seth!" Shada told him. "Zerua, use your ability! Dispel magic!"

'Aw, dammit Shada...'

"I've been waiting for this!" Kalim suddenly declared. "Desert Trapdoor Spider!" Frustration crossed the priest's face.

Seth began to chuckle.

"Priest Shada," he said. "Thank you for destroying Isis' barrier. Now let me return the favor." The others gasped in horror as Duos attacked Zerua. "Each time Duos sacrifices one of his allies, his power doubles! I'll kill Dark Ushebti as well... And take care of all your spirits at once!" he declared, laughing. "Duos Aura Sword!"

"That's enough, Seth!" Siamun scolded as the air cleared. "You win."

The blue-eyed guardian immediately started drilling into Mahado. "What kind of spirit is that to protect the pharaoh's tomb?!? That was pathetic!! You need to strengthen your ba!"

"Priest Seth," Kalim said calmly, seeing his teammate was anything but. "I admit that we lost, but what value is there in winning if it means sacrificing your own allies?"

"Tch," was the reply. "War isn't won by the number of soldiers, or the number of words. Mark these words, Priest Kalim... I'll listen to you after you become a worthwhile opponent."

'You gonna let him get away with that, Kha?'

'Of course not,' the light said indigently. "Priest Seth!"

"Yes?" the other asked, obviously trying hard not to show how unimpressed he was that someone who's butt he'd kicked on more occasions than he could remember was about to lecture him about the rules of war.

"A battle strategy that relies on strength sometimes reveals unforseen weakness."

"Is that so?" the other asked, still smirking.

"True power would never mean hurting your allies... your friends."

'Kha... I think 'friends' is too a big word for him...'

"Really," Seth replied. "Then what is power? It may be presumptuous of me, but I would appreciate instruction from the great pharaoh! Would it be possible to duel here and now?"

'That was a challenge, wasn't it, Other Me?' Light asked teasingly.

'Why yes, Kha, it was.' Dark played along.

"Seth! You insult the pharaoh!" Siamun yelled.

"No he doesn't," Atem replied, standing and walking down to the dueling area. There was now some crimson in his once-violet orbs. "He just has an ego the size of this entire country."

A few giggles and snickers followed the comment. Seth remain unfazed by the remark, saying, "I shall enjoy seeing the power of the gods."

"No," the pharaoh replied. "I won't summon one of the gods. One stone tablet is all I need."

"No god?" the blue-eyed guardian asked, an edge of disappointment in his voice. "But my spirit beast, Duos... Are you sure?"

Atem held back the urge to smirk at him. "You don't need to hold back, Seth." Vaguely, he could sense Marik hiding by the entrance to the great room. 'He's going to love this...'

"Well now, if that's the case..."

"DIAHA!" they both called out.

"I summon Duos!"

"This is the ka I choose!" Atem declared, as what appeared to be a fuzz ball with claws appeared on the tablet. He took a close look at the other's face, distinctly pleased with himself. By the glaze of irritation on the guardian's face, the royal was quite sure the other thought he was making fun of him. Mission accomplished.

"Aura Crush!" Seth suddenly called out, destroying the slab before the creature could be summoned. Self-satisfaction crossed his features, then disbelief as the same creature appeared on each of the stone fragments.

"This ka has a special ability," Atem explained. When its sealing tablet is broken, it multiplies. Power, Seth, is a fragile thing." He allowed the smirk to appear. "I summon the Kuribohs now!"

Further disbelief was etched in the man's face as the fuzz balls gathered around the right arm and sword of Duos.

"So, Seth," he asked. "Who's going to help you out of this one?"

The guardian's only response was a growl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah! Atem! I was looking for you."

"You? Looking for someone?" the violet-eyed pharaoh asked. "We find that hard to believe."

"Believe it or not, my pharaoh, it is true," the guardian teased.

"Ick, call us that again and we'll send you to the dungeons."

"Mahado laughed. "Do forgive me. There... is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"And what is that?"

The other opened his mouth to speak, but stopped mid motion, as if he had lost the will to when he caught his friend's gaze.

"Mahado?"

"I will be going down to the Valley of the Kings shortly, to see to your father's burial," he finally said. "I will be bringing more guards and soldiers with me, if that is acceptable."

Atem looked at the guardian carefully. "More than. Take as many as you need."

"Excellent. I have a new trap as well, sure to catch any thief."

"Really? Care to divulge?"

"Not until tomorrow. Then you'll know everything about it."

"You're no fun."

'Kha, I have a bad feeling.'

'Yeah, me too.'

"Mahado?"

"Yes?"

"Don't... do anything reckless, all right?"

The guardian smiled fondly. "Of course."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go find Jono."

"Jono?"

"Yes, apparently his shouting matches with his little apprentice have gotten out hand, and repeatedly. Marik asked us quite nicely earlier to talk to them. We supposed we should, since he is doing us a favor that's taking most of his time."

"I see. Good luck."

"Thank you. We'll need it. And good luck with the new trap. Hope it works for you!"

An unreadable expression crossed Mahado's face, then a melancholy smile. "As do I, Atem," he said softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	26. Chapter 26

Sleepy brown eyes opened cautiously. Seeing only blinding light, the form attached to them snuggled in closer to his lover.

"Sleep well, Ryou?"

"I wanna sleep longer," the other muttered, throwing his arms around Mahado. "You're not allowed to get up, either."

"Oh? Is this a hostile takeover or can I just sit back and watch?"

A grin cracked on the other's face. He looked up to face the guardian. "Which would you like?" he asked.

Mahado rolled his eyes. "I would like to get up so I may start my day."

Ryou blinked. "Wait... you don't want morning sex?"

"You child."

"I am quite certain children don't want sex either. And I certainly do."

"You're impossible."

"That's why you love me."

"Be it fortunate or not," the other sighed, bringing his love in for a kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Ring wielder marched along ahead, leading the troops back to the Valley. Until he spotted a suspicious-looking pot. "You men go on ahead!" he said, staying behind. Once they were out of ear shot, his eyes narrowed dangerously at he object alongside the pathway. "Come out, Mana!" he said in his best parental tone. So, really well. "You can't hide from me."

A guilty expression peeked out from the top. "You always find me, Master..." she said, climbing out.

"Mana, the palace isn't a playground..."

"Look who's talking!" The girl rebutted. "And I wasn't playing! I just came to see you off!"

"And your magic practice?"

"I'll do it later!"

"Tch, you'll never become a full -fledged sorcerer like that..."

"She can miss one day, can't she?" a playful voice asked.

"Isis," Mahado said. "With all due respect, this girl takes skipping out on lessons to levels Atem's never dreamed of."

The lady laughed.

"Are you here to 'see me off' as well?" he asked, a pointed look at his apprentice.

"Ryou asked me to talk with you. He says you've been acting strange, and apparently it's my job to 'make you stop,'" she said.

"Is it now?" he asked. 'His instincts never fail him.'

"I am the oldest."

Mahado laughed. "I see. Well, you can tell your brother not to worry. All will turn out as it should."

"Mahado," she asked, her expression turning serious. "May I say one thing?"

"Of course."

"Your duty is to inspect and reinforce the guard at the Valley of the Kings. If you strengthen the guard there, Akefia won't be able to slip in as easily. That is your duty... and _nothing_ more."

The other looked to the side.

"Mahado, I know what you're thinking, but one of us alone does not have the power to stand against Akefia. We need our united power to defeat him next time he comes!"

The male looked thoughtful. "Isis, remember what Marik said in that conversation he heard? That the thief was so strong because of his hatred...?"

"I don't think it is only hatred," she replied. "A ka will grow with the strengths in it's wielder's heart."

"Hm... Then in place of hatred, I bring with me my devotion to Atem," he said. "This all happened because of my failure. But Atem forgave me. He swallowed his sadness at the insult done to his own father, and let me live... and without being tortured for every moment of it. I know we're childhood friends, but that in itself..."

"Mahado, he would never. Not just because it's not in either of their natures, but because you torture yourself too much as is."

He seemed to think about this. "Isis, I will stake my life to carry out my duty," he said finally, then turned to leave.

"I know," she muttered to his retreating back. "That is what has me so worried..."

"How could you say that, Isis?!?!?" Mana suddenly yelled, frightening the other. "Telling my master his spirit is too weak!! My master's magic is incredible!!"

"I know that," the queen replied. "Wasn't it because of his magical abilities that he was summoned here?"

"But Master hasn't used that other magic since that day. He sealed it away inside him, and now he just uses the same summoning magic as the other priests."

"'That day'?"

The girl 'eeped,' hiding behind her hands. "Opps, I wasn't supposed to-"

"No, Mana, please," Isis encouraged her. " What can you tell me?"

She bit her lip, but continued. "When he put on the Millennium Ring. That night, he said, he needed to have a sealing ritual for it, and asked e to help him. I thought it was strange he didn't ask Atem, but... I was just so happy to be able to help him instead of being in his way!"

"Yes, Mana, I understand. But-"

"Do you?!?" the girl asked, tears in her eyes. "The person you love loves you back!"

"Mana..." Isis breathed. "Forgive me... You are right, I do not. But you should not go as far as to say Mahado does not love you."

"Not the way I want him to..."

"Perhaps not. But he does care for you, I can guarantee you that."

"You're not just saying that cuz I won't tell you anymore if you don't?"

She laughed. "No, I truly mean it."

"Well, he just said that there was an evil presence in the Ring, and he used most of his magic to seal it away."

"'Most of his magic'? And he can still summon beasts?"

Nod.

"Goodness. It seems Mahado is more powerful than I thought. But he still should not be picking fights, agreed?"

Mana nodded again.

"That doesn't seem too bad, but thank you for telling me anyhow."

"It's ok, Isis. Hey, come play sometime, ok?"

"I cannot 'play,' but I will help you with your magic practice."

"Aw! You're as bad as Master!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Listen, all of you!" the guard yelled to the rest as night fell. "Priest Mahado himself will guard the tomb of Akenamkhaden until dawn! Let no living creature near this holy place!"

The guardian himself swallowed, keeping his head high, trying not to look as nervous as he was while entering the tomb. He knew the thief was nearby, he knew it as well as his Ring was detecting. The only question was when and where... and hopefully that book would be opened and closed this night.

As he finally saw the other approach, he called out, "I've been waiting for you, Akefia!" The guards outside heard the echo of his voice, and closed the tomb.

"Well..." the thief snickered. "Just as I thought. Akhenamkhaden's body isn't in this tomb at all, is it? Not that I need his old bones..."

It really was frightening how much he resembled Ryou. It was a good thing those were words that would never leave his love's mouth, or this fight might have proved even more difficult. "By my order, the former pharaoh's body was buried elsewhere. This tomb is yours, Akefia!" Mahado declared. 'And possibly mine.,' he added mentally.

"Ha! Don' boast yet, fool! Do you really think I fell for your trap? I didn't come in here for that mummy, I came here for the Millennium Item around your neck!"

"It's no use," was the reply, the guardian actually starting to feel some of the calm he'd been willing himself to feel earlier. "Even if you do get my Ring from me, you cannot leave this place. It is our grave."

"Ha! Who do you think I am?!?"

'I know who you aren't...' he told himself again.

"I'm Akefia, the King of Thieves! And I showed you how weak you are the last time we fought back in the palace. This time, you're dead."

Mahado was not amused. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? In here, I can unleash my full power without worrying about innocent bystanders," he explained, doing so. A violet energy began to swirl around him. "The Millennium Ring hides a dark power. For now, my magic keeps the evil at bay... But anyone not blessed with such powerful magic would set their soul on fire the instant they put on this deadly Ring. Akefia, The Millennium Ring is too much for you!!"

The thief was pissed. "Is that so?!?! Come out, Diabound!!!" he yelled. "Each time my hatred grows... Diabound evolves!!!"

"Well then," the guardian said. "Come, my spirit! Magus of Illusion!" The guardian's ka was no longer the little shrimp, but now looked like a grown adult.

"Well, well... Looks like your spirit's gotten a bit stronger..."

"I released the magic that was sealing the evil power of the Millennium Ring," he explained. "It won't be the same as last time. And even if you manage to defeat me, there's no way for you to escape. The workmen have burried the entrance under tons of stone. The only way out of here is the darkness of death!"

"Making predictions?" Akefia asked. "Then I'll make a counter-prediction! I'll kill you, take your Ring, and get out of here alive and well! Diabound, attack! Thousand Poision Fangs!!" Shock crossed his face as the guardian's ka was behind him, twice as fast as he would have thought, and firing a counterattack.

"And now I give my magic to my spirit to fuel a second attack! Thousand Magic Blasts!" Mahado scanned the area as it cleared for both thief and ka. He saw only the first, and scanned the area, trying to find the other.

"I see..." Akefia chuckled. "By giving your magic to your spirit, you can double the power of its attack. That's not something just any sorcerer could do. You're a spirit sorcerer!"

'Congratulations. Would you like a medal?' the guardian thought. 'He'd proably just ask for the 'medal' around my neck...'

"But just as a sorcerer has ways of fighting, a thief has ways of fighting, too..."

Mahado barely moved out of the way in time. 'The swinging blade trap?!?!'

"Isn't it ironic? Once I've robbed a tomb, I know all the traps by heart. And this time I can use them to my advantage!!" the thief laughed manically.

'Dammit! I can't move or I'll be cut to pieces..." he cursed internally, only able to watch the razor-sharp edges flying by him. 'If Diabound attacks me now, I'm through!' He looked quickly to his ka. "Magus of Illusion! Attack Akefia!!"

"No, you don't..." the sadistic voice chuckled. "Look up."

'Oh, no...'

"Spirial Wave!!!" the thief laughed gleefully.

Mahado cried out as the attack hit both him and his ka, pain like he'd never known coursing through every part of his body. 'No... I can't die yet...'

"Hahahaha! You can regret your foolishness in hell! You'll never catch the great Akefia in five thousand years!" he gloated. "I'll kill all the priests one by one, and then take their Items. It's all going according to plan!"

"I... I won't let that happen, Akefia," a frail voice told him. He saw the surprise on the other's face. 'Guess I wasn't supposed to survive that,' he thought meekly. "There is one great spell that a spirit sorcerer can cast only once. To give my life... fuse my ba with my ka, my spirit with my soul!" he declared.

"What?!?!" the thief spat. "He's not worth that much!!!"

'You have no idea what not just he, but everyone I hold dear in that palace is worth...' Mahado thought venomously. His temper cooled just thinking of those faces. 'Please forgive me, Ryou, I'm the selfish one... Atem... My soul is your eternal servant..." He stood straight as he could, chanting the spell that would end life as he knew it til now. Stepping in the way of two of the blades, his mortal body was torn in two. He felt the shocking pain a moment, then only the fusion with his ka. Vaguely aware of his surroundings again, he heard the thief call out an attack. Raising his head sharply, he called out one of his own.

"BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!!!"

Akefia, thrown off balance, slipped and began to fall into the blackness below.

"I pray that's the last of him," Mahado murmured, then dissipated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Please forgive me, Ryou...'

The white-haired teen shot up in bed. "Mahado..." he breathed. "Tell me you didn't..." Before he had a chance to think about it, he was out of bed and getting clothes on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem leaned with a lazy sort of tension on the balcony, crimson eyes scanning the horizon. 'Kha, I don't think we're meant for sleep.'

'Tch, you'll just sleep during morning court.' The light was quiet a moment. 'Other Me... he did something reckless, didn't he?'

At that moment, they saw Ryou ride out in a hurry towards the Valley of the Kings.

'Well, Kha," the dark said. 'Judging by our instinct and that, I'd say yes.'

'Think there's anything we can do?'

'I very much doubt it.'

'Dammit.'

'Watch your language, Kha.'

'Don't you start.'

'You're supposed to be the light...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was daybreak by the time Ryou arrived. He rode through the guards and soldiers, his gaze lifting up to the stone table they were all gazing at, albeit with different emotions, but all sorrowful in nature.

"No," he whispered. "You there!" he called to a guard.

"Master Ryou! What is it, sir?"

"That tablet... is it...?" he asked, already fighting tears that threatened to come.

"It is Priest Mahado's soul, yes, sir," the man said with a bowed head. Their relationship was no secret.

"That FOOL!" Ryou yelled, galloping off, not idea where he was heading, not even caring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the throne room, Isis nervously consulted her Tauk, then looked up her crimson-eyed husband. Atem, keeping an ever-vigilant eye on her, er, his surroundings, was bout to ask her what was wrong, then a couple guards came into the room, many others bringing along a stone table carried on wheels.

"My pharaoh," one said as he came forward. The others seemed to be trying to hoist up the tablet. "We are the guard the accompanied Priest Mahado to the Valley of the Kings yesterday."

"Then why, pray tell, are you here?" a certain blue-eyed guardian snapped.

"Quiet, Seth," Atem remarked. "I believe I was being addressed.. Please, continue."

"Thank you, my pharaoh," the man said. "Priest Mahado insisted on going into Pharaoh Akenamkhaden's former burial site on his own-"

"Former site? He was buried elsewhere?"

"Yes, my pharaoh. At Priest Mahado's request. But he insisted on going into that tomb alone..." He went on to explain the guardian's plan to catch the thief. "And so, with the rise of the sun... the stone tablet..." the rest of the men had gotten the tablet to face forward, to the king.

"Mahado," Atem whispered. As if he could not believe what his own eyes told him, he rose from the throne and walked down toward it. He was vaguely aware of Seth yelling something, but his attention was with the soft sobs coming from the back of his head, as well as the ache within his own heart. "Atem, my soul is your eternal servant," he read quietly. He willed his crimson eyes to remain dry. "If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him."

"Atem," Isis said gently, her own obsidian eyes looking sorrowful. "Everyone is arguing about whether or not Akefia is still alive. I am going to send Spiria to the Valley of the Kings and use her clairvoyance to search the area."

"All right,": he replied as solidly as he possibly could.

"Hey you!" a guard at the entrance suddenly called out. "You can't come in here!!!"

"Master Mahado!" a familiar girl called out."

"Get back! This is sacred ground!"

"Please, let me in! I have to see my master!!!"

"What is this?" Seth growled, already pissed off as is. "Throw that girl out!"

"Mana..." Atem realized. "It's all right! Let her through!"

Free to move forward again, she staggered to the enormous slab. With each step closer, reality seemed to be setting in; a couple feet from the stone, she collapsed to her knees. "Master..."

All the king could do was knee beside her with a hand to her shoulder. "Mana..."

"Atem!" she looked up pleadingly. "You can summon spirits from the stone, can't you? Please... Let me see my master again..."

He withdrew his hand, unsure how to answer.

"Mana," Isis' gentle tone came. "Mahado's soul was wounded in battle. Let him rest for now." The girl seemed to understand, so she continued. "Besides, your magic isn't great enough to see spirits yet, is it? You must train harder. Then you can follow in Mahado's footsteps..."

'Thank the gods for this woman.' Neither could remember how many times at least of them had thought or said those words.

Fresh tears poured from the apprentice's face. "I... I'll become a great sorcerer!" she proclaimed.

"I've had enough!" Seth finally shouted. "This just proves my point! Shall we let our tears of sadness continue to flow into the Nile!?!?" He turned to the royal. ""We must act, Pharaoh! Let me send troops into the city at once! Let me save the people from Akefia's threat!!"

'He... seems sincere, Other Me..."

'I very much doubt his means are.'

"Since we don't know if Akefia is alive or dead," Siamun reasoned. "It would be wise to stay on our guard."

'Marik is nearby as well...'

"Very well," the king finally said. "I will allow you to station troops. But whatever you do, the soldiers must not threaten the people!" he added in warning. "You target is Akefia!"

"Yes, sir!!!" Seth said.

Atem breathed in deeply. "You are all dismissed for now." He exited the room himself first, knowing exactly where he was going.

Isis, as she had once before, followed closely behind him, saying nothing until they reached their room. Even when they reached the destination, nothing was said. Isis, tears in her own eyes, closed the door behind her, then faced her husband. Atem stood still until his wife was before him. He sank into her embrace, and she held him tightly until his tears were no more.


	27. Chapter 27

Priest Seth wasted no time asking Priest Shada to accompany him to the city. The other accepted, thinking some air would probably do them both some good after everything they'd just experienced, and the pharaoh would likely want some time alone. But when the blue-eyed man explained his plan to him, he could scarcely believe his ears.

"I could never!" the Ankh wielder protested. "We are not allowed to look into the souls of the innocent!"

"Then tell me this," the other challenged. "Can you be certain that another like Akefia won't appear and threaten the country?" His question met silence, so he continued, "If a nightmare like the attack on the palace were to happen again, would we priests be able to oppose them?"

Shada's eyes widened in dismay. 'He... he's right,' he realized.

"We must root out all potential threats and revolutionaries. We do this to protect the pharaoh!"

"Fine," Shada finally consented. "But we only look for criminals!"

Seth nodded, but the other knew he'd made a mistake when the Rod wielder muttered, "A small sacrifice of the people isn't even worth a pebble from the Valley of the Kings..."

"Priest Seth!" a guard suddenly called. "We found an escaped convict!"

"Priest Shada!" aforementioned guardian stated. "Search this man's ka!"

The man warily did so, liking this plan less and less with each passing second. "As one would suspect, a demon," he finally said. "This man's ka has the ability to create evil with the fall of darkness. It's not a high-level monster, but if we leave it be, it could be a problem..."

Seth thought a moment, then declared, "Take him to the prison tower! And don't limit yourselves to convicts! Take anyone who opposes you!"

"Yes, sir!"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Priest Seth! You understand, don't you?! The pharaoh would never allow us to do this!!"

"Priest Shada, we live in an age when a few rebels can shake the kingdom to it's very foundations! These are the kind of people that could turn into the next Akefia! We must stop that at any cost! Let's move on!"

A commotion caught his eye, one becoming rather large and rowdy. He headed right for it, the voices in it becoming louder and clearer as he neared.

"Get lost!"

"There's nothing here for someone like you!"

"It's her fault the pharaoh sent troops here!"

"Women with blue eyes and pale skin will bring disaster to this land!"

"They say one look from her blue eyes, and you'll be cursed!"

The guards easily broke through the crowd. Seth looked down at the poor girl lying in the middle of the people gathered around her, many stones lying around her.

"What did you do to this girl?" he growled.

None were able to look at him, let alone give him a straight answer.

"Please..." a small, choked voice pleaded. "If you give me water, I'll return to the desert..."

"Water! Now!" Seth snapped at a guard, then turned a darkened glare to the people gathered. "Do you think you can throw stones at someone just because their skin is different?? I'll cut the true meaning of a different status into your skin!!!"

"Th- thank you..." the same small voice whispered.

Seth cast a 'look' in Shada's direction, who rolled his eyes, but held out his Ankh. Alarm and disbelief soon passed over his face.

"What's wrong, Priest Shada?"

"This woman's magic... It is too much for the Ankh to measure..."

"What?"

"And in her soul...A spirit ka of incredible power... In the form of a white dragon!"

Shock, surprise, and what could almost be described as childish delight appeared on Seth's face, one right after the other. "The woman is very weak," he finally said. "Take her back to the palace and give her food and water."

"Shall we put her in the prison with the others?" a guard asked.

"No. Giver her a room in the palace, so she may get plenty of rest." He cleared his throat, then added, "No one is to speak of this to the pharaoh! We don't have the luxury to be as merciful and lenient as in th past. We'll go now."

Shada gave the other guardian another wary look, but followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'How much longer do we have to wait here, Kha? I don't like just sitting.'

'Just until Seth gets back, promise. I want a word with Marik when he does. And what are you whining about? This is the best seat in the kingdom.'

'Not to mention the most boring. Can't we just wait until he finds us?'

'No. I want to know what's going on, if anything.'

'Juvenile.'

'You're one to talk.'

"Ah!" Siamun told the violet-eyed pharaoh. "It looks like the priests are back from the city."

'Praise Ra.'

'Will you take a nap or something?'

"We have returned, Pharaoh," Seth said, taking a knee with Shada before the throne.

"Did you find anything?" the royal asked.

"We were unable to confirm Akefia's death," the guardian replied. "But we have strengthened the guard. Not even a mouse could get into the city unnoticed. Its peace is secure."

"We hope you are right," was the reply. "Dismissed."

The two left with the remaining guard. Atem caught Marik's eye before he joined them, and beckoned him over.

The apprentice came forward, and started to kneel at the throne.

"Don't waste your time with that crap," the pharaoh scolded him. "Get up here."

Snickering, he did.

"Did Seth pull anything in the city?"

"He's started his hunt," the other replied grimly.

"Dammit."

"It started with just criminals, but then he was taking anyone who resisted. Then he found this girl, a foreigner... Shada said she had amazing magic, and her ka was in the form of a white dragon."

"Dragon? Oh, beautiful. Seth adores dragons. Where did he take them?"

"The others he took to the prison tower. But the girl... he said to give her a nice room to recover from the beating she was getting in the city."

"Humiliating her just because she was different? Bet Seth loved that."

"Oh yes, he let them know just how happy that made him."

"You really are helping us out with his. We thank you."

"I told Priest Devlo you had a project you wanted my personal attention on for awhile. He said he understood."

"If it involves me, the poor man probably doesn't care to know. All right, the next time he goes to see Akhenaten, we want you to come tell us. We don't care if it's in the middle-" he paused. "All right, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, come tell us."

Marik laughed. "I'll be sure to."

Atem smiled. "Good. Now get back on his tail."

The lavender-eyed teen gave a polite nod before parting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Iiisiiis...," Atem said, entering the office. "You can't hide from uuuus..."

The young woman looked up from desk and smiled wearily at her crimson-eyed husband. "I was not trying to," she said. "There is much I need to get done."

He walked around behind the desk to wrap his arms around her as she sat. "How's Ryou?" he asked softly.

"He has yet to return to the palace," she said. "But is safe. He found a corner in the Valley of the Kings where he is mourning Mahado."

"He saw the stone?"

"Yes. A few moments after sunrise. He's been in the spot he picked since then, poor thing. At least he is in the shade."

"Would you like to go to him?"

"Yes, but I think he would like the time alone for now."

"And you're working to distract yourself."

"I am working because there is work to be done."

""Uh-huh."

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked, still smiling.

"No. I'm sure it does need to be done. But I'm just as sure you're so motivated because it takes your mind off Ryou."

"There's not much else I can do," she replied with a sigh.

"We could think of a few things," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure you could. But this is far more productive."

"Says you," he murmured, laying a soft kiss on her neck.

"Hey," Isis protested weakly. "That's cheating."

"Tch. I never cheat."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik bit back the urge to sigh. This being Seth's shadow thing was waning his nerves. He'd barely been able to eat or sleep since he'd started. A big dinner and a long night's sleep had been on his agenda for tonight, but every instinct he had (well, all the ones that weren't hungry and/or tired) told him to be watching Seth.

The guardian was headed for the Shrine of Wedju again, probably to report to his elder everything he'd done that day. How boring. Things were made more interesting with the Eye wielder's reaction to said report, though.

"You mean you arrested them?" the man gasped.

"Today we found about twenty," Seth continued stoically. "They've been confined to the prison tower. The pharaoh won't find them... he never goes there."

"Seth! It's not too late! Let those people go! Otherwise, we will start down the path of darkness," Akhenaten tried to persuade the other. "Sin creates fear in one's heart, and fear leads one to endless darkness!"

'Wait,' Marik realized. 'I know that presence.'

"Fear?" the Rod wielder chortled. "Faced with the fall of this great dynasty, an ordinary person might well be afraid. But what if I found a person with a ka to rival the gods?"

Shock was clear on the other's face.

'Dammit, he's getting closer,' the apprentice cursed. 'Don't they sense him? Too engrossed in their talk, I suppose...'

"The one who holds that ka is a woman," Seth continued on. "She's very weak at the moment, so I'm letting her rest. But as soon as she regains her strength, I will find a way to draw out the greatest amount of power from that ka." His smirk was extremely self-satisfactory. "I'll use the prisoners from the city to research the best way to do that. I'll torture them any way I have to..."

"Seth..." Dismay laced his voice.

"I'll come back when I can show it to you." There was a maniacal glint to his eyes. "When I can show you the white dragon."

Marik followed Seth out, leaving the distraught guardian to himself. He stopped by the entrance, and remembering Atem's words, was about to head towards the palace, but couldn't.

He had to find Akefia first.

It wasn't hard. He knew the thief was close by, within sight perhaps, but he was hiding his physical form. "Akefia," Marik said as sternly as he could. "I know you're there."

A light chuckle followed his words. "My, my," the other said, showing himself.

He was hit with pleading lavender eyes. "You're not going to attack the palace again, are you?"

"Oh, no," the other purred. "I never do the same trick twice."

"And just which 'trick' are you doing tonight?"

"One you might enjoy."

"I doubt it."

"You never know. If you'll excuse me-"

"No, I won't."

"It wasn't enough to kick your ass once?"

"I'm not going to try to beat you up."

"Good choice."

"I- I just want to understand-"

"My village, Marik. My entire. Fucking. Village. My friends, my family... everything I held dear... Gone at their whim."

The other wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Don't try to stop me again, Marik," the thief warned. "Not when I've spared you this long."

'He still... considers me his friend?' He took a deep breath, facing the other's retreating back. "You killed that who by brother held most dear," he stated.

Akefia turned. "The previous owner of this?" he asked, fingering the Ring.

Marik nodded.

"Your brother has terrible taste," the thief stated, then walked away once more. "Don't even think about attacking me from behind," he added. But Marik still followed the other into the Shrine.

The thief began to laugh as he entered.

"Who's there?" Akhenaten called out. Shock and fear crossed his face as the other came into view from the surrounding darkness. "Akefia! And the Ring! So Mahado..."

"Yes, I killed a priest in Akhenamkhaden's tomb... This Ring is my spoils of war!" Marik watched from the cover of shadows as the other approached the guardian with a face of utmost calm. "And now, I've come for another... I've got to collect all of them... all seven, that is..."

"I won't let that happen! How dare you enter this holy place! As Guardian of the Stones, I will defeat you!!" Akhenaden declared. "Monster ka sealed in the stone slab–"

"My Diabound is faster than that, old man!!!" Akefia announced, the walls of the shrine beginning to collapse, seemingly of their own volition. "Before you can summon even one monster from a slab, Diabound will have ripped this place apart!!" he declared as the ka showed itself.

The guardian's body was flung backward, hitting the wall at full force. Despite the obvious pain, the man continued to move. 'I can't believe he's still alive after that,' Marik thought in awe. 'He has a powerful will to live, that's for sure.'

Akefia was laughing again. "It would be easy to kill you right here and take your Item... but what if I could get you to work for me...? The Millennium Ring can infuse objects with a part of the owner's soul...If I sealed my evil in your Eye, you'd become my pawn..."

"Never!" the guardian called out. "I am loyal to the pharaoh! You can't control me!! Ka from the stone sl-"

"I'm sick of these wimps!!!" the intruder declared. Diabound destroyed the creature as it emerged.

'Too bad it wasn't Kuriboh,' Akhenaten thought weakly, though in mild amusement.

"I recognize your face."

"Wh- what?"

"I could tear you limb from limb right here... but that wouldn't be enough... It wouldn't make up for Kul Elna."

Shock crossed the guardian's face once more.

"You can still hear them, can't you? The death screams of Kul Elna, the Village of Thieves... I am the sole survivor of that village... of Kul Elna.

What could only be described as absolute fear echoed in the other's features.

"Now, this city too, will drown in blood... and you'll be the one to spill it..." His psychotic laughter became more menacing as the approached th man. Soon, a scream Marik was sure could be heard at the palace resounded in the walls of the shrine.

'Only one thing I can do now,' he realized, running out into the open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem ran out to the window as soon as he heard the scream. From the nearest balcony, he saw the one who'd made himself the royal's rival running from roof top to roof top. The blood dripping from the other's hand was doing nothing for Atem's nerves, nor the wide smirk on his face.

'Other Me, we need a horse. Now.'

'Agreed.'

He turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him down towards the stables, but ended up 'borrowing' a horse from the first guard he found, who was all to happy to assist, of course.

'I'm going to need your help with this, Kha. I never went out on your riding lessons.'

'Let's try merging.'

The dark consented, and instantly dual-colored eyes stared out into the world, taking off on horseback as quickly as possible.

Akefia was an easy find, laughing and yelling like a crazed idiot. "Anyone who gets too close is bait for Diabound! Yahahahahaha!!"

"You won't escape this time, Akefia!" Atem called out. 'Hear us, God of Egypt! We had hoped never to have to call you into battle, dear friend...' His determination increased as he felt the ka close to him. "Slifer the Sky Dragon!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Priest Seth!" Marik called out, finally nearing the guardian. He was with Kalim and Shada. "Come quickly! In the Shrine of Wedju, Priest Akhenaten, he's been severely hurt!"

"What?!"

"Akefia was there..."

The three priests rushed with the teen to the shrine. Kalim checked his vitals immediately. "He all right, just unconscious," he said. "It looks as if he tried to steal the Millennium Eye... but then left without it?"

Marik had to agree, it was strange. It looked as if it had been haphazardly stuffed back in the old man's eye socket. Unless... No, he didn't actually... He needed to find Atem.

Just then, one of the three god stones lit up with a brilliant light.

"Looks like Atem found Akefia," he mumbled. He was suddenly aware of Kalim looking at him. "Marik, is it?" he asked.

The teen nodded.

"Take Priest Akhenaten with the remaining guards to the healers. We have to go aid Atem."

Biting back the urge to go with them, he nodded again. He wouldn't be able to tell the king anything in the midst of battle anyway. "Understood."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hahahaha! Come one, come all! It's the pharaoh's grand parade!" Akefia laughed as he rode, Diabound close behind his summoner. "Hey, 'Great Pharaoh,' let's see how many of these fools you can save! This is a killing game!"

Atem, close behind with Slifer, was far from impressed, calling the ka down closer to the city.

"Diabound, my glorious spirit! Destroy the city! Slaughter them! Magic Blast!!"

'Magic Blast?!? That's Mahado's... Another 'special ability, no doubt... Slifer! Please, block those attacks!!'

The great dragon swooped in below Diabound to take the blows, sacrificing both him and Atem's strength. All too soon, they were both definitely beginning to feel it. The pharaoh did his best not to show it.

"Aww, how touching! Shielding them by taking the attacks yourself!" the thief taunted. "But how long can you last, 'Great Pharaoh'? You're trapped!! If you move an inch, the people below become my target!!"

"You coward!" Atem spat back. "Forcing me to use Slifer as a shield!!"

"Hahaha! One blow from Diabound will be enough to kill your so-called 'god'! Spiral wave!!!"

'We have just one chance, Slifer... There's no people in range... Lightning Strike!' The great beast was able to get itself airborne. 'Spin in midair, and now a second Lightning Strike!! Now, Slifer, pull Diabound into the air!!'

Akefia looked pissed.

"Now your attacks can't reach the city! And in air, you can't use Diabound's ability to walk through walls!! Slifer's attack is more powerful in the sky as well! Lightning Strike!!!!"

"Hahaha!!" the other shot back. "If your dragon controls the heavens, then my Diabound controls the night!!"

Atem could only watch as Silfer's attack continued on where the other's ka had once been.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Pharaoh? How rude of me! Diabound has a new power!! He can blend in with his surroundings!!! Right now, he is one with the darkness of the heavens!!"

The king turned in shock as he heard an attack hit the city.

"You'd better find him before there's more victims!!

'This ass... I have to stop this slaughter!'

"My attacks come unseen from the dark... And my next target is...YOUR GOD!!" He laughed as the attack hit the other's ka.

"Slifer!"

"Heheheheh... In the battle ground of Shadows, no one can defeat my Diabound... Not even a god!"

Atem didn't cry out, even as the pain coursed through his body.

Akefia pulled up, halting his horse on a cliff, now outside the city. The other stopped as well, still on flat ground. "Now do you see?" the thief asked. "Even the royal power of the pharaoh is nothing before me! Whether they're men or gods, all lives are in my hands!!!" His snickering stopped and his tone grew serious. "Let me tell you why, 'Great Pharaoh'... The blood on my hands, this thirst for death... is the will of the Millennium Items."

"What are you babbling about?" the king asked, still concealing the anguish his body was in.

"The thieves of Kul Elna sealed within the Items speak to me from the depths of hell! The one who gathers all seven Millennium Items will be granted Shadow power and will rule the world!! Hahahahaha!!!" His laughter died once more, and he held out his hand. "Now Pharaoh, give me the Millennium Pendant. If you don't, I'll bombard this city until it looks like the desert around it."

Atem managed a low growl. 'I don't know if what he's saying is true, but Akefia can't get a hold of the Items. I do know that much. Hn, Slifer still has some power left... There is one way to draw Diabound out! Slifer! Hear my thoughts!'

'Yes, I've been listening to them all night,' a low tenor rumbled in his head.

'We already apologized for summoning you for battle... We know you don't like it...'

'Yes, yes... Your plan?'

Atem took off the pendant.

"So you are going to do this the easy way!"

'Surprise attack him! While his attention is on the Pendant! Then he'll have to summon Diabound to protect himself!'

The dragon flew straight down at the thief, only to screech to a sudden halt. Atem had only seconds to wonder why. A large, clawed hand was suddenly visible.

"Hahaha!" Akefia laughed. "Who said Diabound was hiding in the sky? Better luck next time, Pharaoh!! Ha-ha! Even the swiftest of gods can't move a muscle while it's summoner is being held hostage... My goal is to get all the Millennium Items. I can't do that as long as you're here." A bloodthirsty smirk crossed his face. "Die."

Atem saw a large splatter of blood to the side, but felt no wound. Diabound's hand fell. He scarcely believed what he now saw before him. 'Duos... Seth's spirit?!?' He turned to see not only Seth, but Shada and Kalim riding towards him as well.

"Are you all right, my pharaoh?" Kalim asked.

"Fine! What you have to worry about is-" He looked up to see that Diabound was already going back into hiding.

"Akefia's vanished too!" Shada called out.

"Your first priority is the people!" Atem yelled. "We can't let Akefia continue his killing spree!!!"

"Even if we can't see him, we must not fear!" Seth declared. "Muster your ka! Aim your attacks at the sky!!"

An attack came at the new group of ka from seemingly nowhere, hitting Zerua and disintergrating him. Shada lurched forward, feeling the pain of his monster.

"Don't give in yet, Shada!" Seth yelled to him. "As long as we have an once of ba, we have to keep fighting!!"

"Yes! Of course," the other replied.

"The calvary is to follow Akefia! The guard will evacuate the city! Open the palace to refugees! The moment we turn our backs to the darkness is the moment the kingdom falls!!!" the blue-eyed guardian continued to bark.

"Yes, sir!!" the men chorused, then headed off to where they needed to be.

Atem smiled weakly. "Someone's full of energy tonight," he remarked softly. "Or is that ego?"

Only Kalim heard him. "My pharaoh, that you are able to joke at a time like this is remarkable," he said, a smile of his own. Then realization crossed his features. "Seth! Duos dealt Diabound a deep wound! With its hand cut off, it can't be as powerful as before! If the range of its Spiral Wave is shortened, we should be able to determine its position when it attacks! I'll use my ka as a decoy! When it shows itself, everyone attack!!!"

Atem was having trouble focusing his eyesight.

Even worse, Shada noticed. "Great Pharaoh! You look unwell! Slifer was badly injured by Akefia's attacks! If you continue to fight, Great Pharaoh, your life itself will be in danger! Please take Slifer and return to the palace!! Leave the rest to u-"

"I'LL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!" the king yelled, although unsure how he managed it. "That is the duty of the pharaoh!!!

Shada was taken aback at the words, but did not let up. "My pharaoh, to the people, The pharaoh is the living embodiment of the gods, the same as Ra who shines with the light of hope!! YOUR EXISTENCE alone lights the shadows of this world!"

Atem wanted so much to yell, but could only protest weakly, hoping his words alone would have the effect he wanted. "I'm not a god... And I'll never... never forgive him for trying to put out the lights of this world..." He lifted his dual-colored eyes to the dragon in the sky. 'Slifer, I'm sorry, we're the weakest ones here...'

'Yes, I understand,' the tenor rumbled again.

The small group realized the red dragon was getting higher in the sky instead of lower.

"My pharaoh..." Shada whispered. "You aren't actually..."

A familiar voice cackled happily, "SPIRAL WAVE!!!"

Atem felt as is all the air was painful shoved form him all at once. That searing edge was all could feel, a metallic liquid in his mouth the only distraction... "Seth...," he barely managed. "Now..." There was shouting, and after a few pained breaths, he king was able to look up. Duos' sword had hit another ka, one Akefia had in hiding with Diabound. "Dammit," he cursed. 'I had thought Slifer's lightning would be enough... but the only thing that can defeat this darkness... Ra, the light of hope... But my ba is already...' He slumped forward, seemingly lifeless on the horse.

Shada, panicked, placed a hand over the king mouth and nose, checking for breath. It was there, but just barely. He was about to call for Kalim, but then heard approaching hooves. He looked behind them to see Marik and Isis approaching.

"Atem!" the young woman called, tears in her eyes. "Is he all right?" she asked Shada.

"He is alive. I am uncertain for how much longer."

She looked at the battling priests, Atem, then her brother. "Marik, I need you to bring Atem back to the palace," she said stoically.

"But Sister, I can-"

"Mark!"

"Sister, you can't poss-"

"Marik! I am asking you to give my husband the chance he needs to live. Will you deny me?"

He look a deep breath. "No."

"Thank you."

"It's not fair to the other one," The apprentice stated simply, obviously still angry about the arrangement as he got on Atem's horse behind him and rode off.

"'The other one?'" Shada asked her.

"Another time, Shada. We have more important things to deal with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So... yeah. Hope this enough for a time. I'm a Harry Potter geekling, so the next update may take me awhile, depending on how long it takes me to read the last book. Sorry!

And we're out of mangaverse! Bakura commented that when Yuugi and company showed up, they altered the true course of events, so I figured that was when Atem K.O.ed. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to end this, but have a basic outline. It's helpful.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: When I started this story, I thought Marik was the light and Malik was the dark, but it's the other way around. So, let's just pretend Marik's Malik, ok?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Other Me?" the light called out into the darkness of their minds. "Other Me! I know you're here, somewhere... Where are you?" He looked around, frightened by what could be hidden that dank blackness, but continued forward. "OTHER ME!!!" he finally cried out, wanting so badly to bring completion to the emptiness he felt without his other half.

Finally, a soft voice echoed in the abyss. "Kh... Kha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem slowly opened his eyes, crimson orbs scanning the area. He was in his room, and it was night. He looked beside him, and saw his wife's soft obsidian eyes looking back at him. "Finally," she whispered. "You're awake."

"How long have we been out?"

"Almost two days," she replied.

"Akefia?"

"Badly injured, but still out there."

He swallowed, a vain attempt to push back the lump in his throat. "Casualties?"

Sorrow crossed her face. "Kalim has passed to the next life," she said. "Shada, Renpi and Seneb are still unconscious."

"What?!?" he yelled of his siblings. "What were they doing there?!?"

"They said they could feel Akefia's threat from where they were."

"Those idiots."

"Seth woke earlier today."

"We'll never hear the end of that."

She managed a smile. "No, not likely."

Atem sat up. "Kalim," he whispered. "Has Marik still been following Seth?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," Isis replied. "But neither has gone far. Seth has been in his office, mostly, and wanted to be told when you woke."

"We want to see Marik first."

"I had thought so. But Atem, there's something else you need to know. Akhenaten has gone missing. No one, not even Seth, knows where he is."

"Great," the king sighed.

"Maira is right outside. I'll ask her to obtain my brother."

Once the door closed again, he asked, "Speaking of brothers, how's Ryou?"

She smiled weakly, returning to the bed. "He has returned to the palace, but stays in Mahado's room, and will see no one."

"At least he's back."

"That's what I keep telling Father, but-"

"No!" a voice sounded from the hall. "I told you, he wants to see Master Marik first!"

Atem sighed again. "He must have realized Marik was following him." He pushed the blankets aside, heading for the door.

"Atem! You're still recoverin-"

"So are you."

"How did you know that?"

"We'll explain later," he said simply, then opened the door. "Marik, in. Seth, wait your turn. I'll see you right after, you have my word." Isis watched her brother smugly entered the room, her husband slamming the door shut. "All right, let's hear it."

Marik took a deep breath, just as anxious to get right down to what he had to say. "Priest Seth met with Priest Akhenaten the night Akefia showed up," he began. "But Akhenaten seem completely against it. He kept trying to talk Seth into setting the prisoners free... Until he told him about the foreigner."

"The girl with the dragon ka?"

"Yes. He seemed very interested in a ka the could rival the gods."

"Well," the royal had to laugh. "Who wouldn't be?"

"But he definitely didn't approve of Seth's means. Torture."

"Oh, of course. Idiot."

"I ran into Akefia on my way out. He was on his way in. I tried to challenge him, but he brushed me off. He didn't stop me from following him inside, though. I think... he still considers me his friend."

"Hn. What did he do to Akhenaten?"

"Beat him up pretty good. I couldn't believe he was still moving after, really. Then he started in about his past, how his village was destroyed in order for the creation of the Items... I don't know if it's true, but he definately thinks so. An then... He said he was going to make Akhenaten his servant, by attaching part of his soul to the Millennium Eye. I ran out then, and got Priest Seth. By the time we returned, he was gone. Akhenaten still had the Eye, but it looked as if someone had pulled it out, then pushed it back in."

"So we can assume Akhenaten is being controlled?"

Marik did his best to keep his voice steady. "I think so."

"Wonderful. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"All right. Let the headstrong idiot in. And don't leave."

"All right," the apprentice agreed. Seth stalked in, head held high.

"You've been informed about Priest Akhenaten?" he asked.

"Indeed," the pharaoh replied. "He's still missing, yes?"

"Yes. I also wished to inform you of a plan of my own."

"Seth, we have been informed of your plan. Do it and you're dead."

The man's only response was an angry scowl.

"And you better release those people as well or you really will have the wrath of the gods to deal with."

"Tch. Such a man of theater."

"Look who's talking."

"I will leave you to recover, Pharaoh," the guardian said with a brief bow, exiting the room.

Marik pointed at himself, then Seth's retreating back, a question on his face. Atem nodded, but pulled him closer. "Just make sure he lets those people go, then you're free to go."

The apprentice smiled in relief. "All right."

After the two had left, the royal turned to his wife and said, "We'd like to see Renpi and Seneb."

"I'd like to know how you were aware I was still recovering when you shouldn't even know I fought," Isis said. "And I was such a good girl while you were talking to those two."

The king laughed. "We'll explain on the way," he promised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou's vacant brown eyes wandered around his love's room, looking about but not really noticing anything. His face was no longer stained with tears; he had long run out. No light lit the room, and anyone who entered appeared to have gone unnoticed. There was only one individual he wished to see. Even Ryou had not realized how in love with the guardian he had been until now. It was like having the air sucked from your lungs- and it was a struggle for him to even breathe at this point- and as if his emotional pain had taken physical form throughout his entire being.

It was tearing him to pieces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I suppose it's a special ability," the violet-eyed pharaoh was explaining. "I am technically the ka in this body."

"Ironic, since you spend the most time out in it," Isis said.

"Other Me's just lazy. And no matter who is out, we are usually working together. Now, anyway."

"Of course."

"Well, I can tell when people have used their ba, and by how much. For example, you were lower earlier than you are now, but not getting any lower, nor getting any higher. You still have Spiria out looking for Akefia, yes?"

"Yes," she replied, a surprised smile on her face.

"And Seth, he shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone running around yelling at people." He sighed. "But he wouldn't settle down even if we ordered him to."

"True," she had to agree. "That would most likely take and act of Ra himself."

The other laughed.

The woman suddenly grew serious. "Atem... if you know that, then... do..." Her eyes rose to meet his, unable to continue.

"Of course. How could I not notice a completely separate source of ba?" the king reasoned. "But Isis, why did you not tell us? We were so happy when realized, but then days when by and you never said a word."

"I wanted to wait until Akefia had been defeated. I... did not wish to burden you."

"Isis, a baby is never a burden." He hugged her close, right there in the hallway. When they parted, he laid a hand gently on her stomach. "When this does blow over, we'll celebrate this properly, yes?"

She smiled at the excited glint in his eyes. "Yes. Of course."

They walked through the palace infirmary doors to real a room mostly made of beds. On two of those beds sat his siblings. The two walked over to them.

"Last I heard you two were still unconscious," the king said. "I'm glad to see you both awake."

"We both woke a little while ago," Seneb told him. "That guy's a right bastard."

"Seneb!" Renpi scolded. "Your mother would have your hide if she heard you speaking like that!"

"It's the truth," was the muttered reply.

Atem laughed softly, his gaze drifting to the third occupied bed. The Millennium Ankh was still hanging from the wielder's neck. "Shadi has still not woken," he said, seemingly to himself.

'Kha, how is his ba?'

'It's returning, but slowly. He must have been dealt quite the wound.'

'I wouldn't be surprised.'

'Me neither.'

Spiria swept into the room, making a beeline for Isis. The Tauk wielder greeted her ka, but worry and terror soon crossed her face. She continued to listen quietly to the message Spiria was giving her mentally. "Thank you, Spiria," she finally said, and the spirit dissipated. Isis looked warily at the questioning faces of her husband and siblings, then spoke. "Spiria has located both Akefia and Akenaten. They are leading an army- so enormous she could not see its end- this way."

The other three were quiet for a moment, but that single second felt more like an eternity. Finally, the pharaoh spoke. "How far are they?"

"Two days," his wife whispered, barely able to speak herself.

"All right," he breathed. "Isis, will you gather the rest of the guardians in the throne room? We'll be there shortly."

The woman nodded, then departed.

Anyone who didn't know Atem would have thought he was thinking. Those who knew better knew he was literally having a conversation with himself.

'Any ideas, Other Me?'

'Not at the moment. We're going to have to hope we come up with a good enough plan with the other guardians.'

'That's going to be difficult. Fighting them isn't even an option, in my opinion.'

'We wouldn't stand much of a chance, true. Even with the gods, it could be-'

"Hey, Atem?" Renpi asked. "Are you going to go where you need to be, or stand there muddling things over in your head?"

"Well, someday when you're all grown up and pharaoh you can do things the way you want!"

"Hey... did your eyes just change color?"

"Er... We have to go," he said quickly, and exited just as hastily.

'It's always been you in front of him, hasn't it, Kha?'

"Except for that Anubis thing, and it was dark down there. Still, Renpi isn't stupid, Other Me.'

'Well aware.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There were times when being king of the world's greatest kingdom was incredible. Neither side of Atem would deny he loved giving Isis everything she wanted, or that he could give those dear to him all the protection they needed. But things got a bit more complicated when it was the kingdom itself that needed that same protection. Not a single guardian (or himself) could think of a word to say about the approaching army or its commanders.

Well, except Seth. The pharaoh wasn't sure he counted.

"If they're attacking with ka, then we strike back with ka!" the blue-eyed man was declaring.

"It's not that simple," Atem told him.

"Yes it is! Think of the powerful ka we have on our side! Exodia alone-"

"Wiped out a thousand HUMAN armies, Seth!' the king yelled, standing. "And over half the ka in the Shrine have been obliterated, their stones smashed to pieces, and probably on his side!" He scoffed, taking to the throne once more. "We're weaker than you think right now."

'All this over a few bits of gold,' the light remarked sadly.

'Mm,' the dark agreed, looking down at the Pendant. "Wait," he said aloud, not realizing it. 'The Items got us into this, perhaps they can get us out."

'How, Other Me?' Neither heard the questioning guardians.

"Mahado was doing research on the Items at one point, wasn't he?"

'Yes, he was...'

Atem rose again, hurrying to his friend's former office. He barely remembered to call out 'Dismissed!' behind him.

"Isis...?" Siamun asked.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," she replied, and walked out after her husband.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: In AE, as long as your name was remembered, so were you. It wasn't uncommon for one person to have many names.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem made a beeline for his friend's former office and entered, pausing only when he saw who was inside. "Mahado?"

The now-ka looked up from the Kuriboh he was seemingly conversing with. "Atem," he smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"Yeah," the pharaoh agreed, then smirked. "Thanks for leaving a body to bury."

"I'm sure you could find it, if you looked long enough," was the logical reply.

The other was cringing at the words when Isis caught up. "Mahado," she said.

The ka bowed slightly. "Isis. You look well. Better than Atem, anyway. You letting him sleep?"

"Did you take up residence in your study or something?" the king asked.

"No," was the calm reply. "You needed me."

"And Kuriboh?"

"He didn't want to follow Akenaten. I told him he could come with me."

Atem's voice grew serious. "Ryou could do with a visit, you know."

The other sighed. "I do know his pain well. But... I also feel he should be able to pull himself out of his depressive state. If he truly cannot himself, I will intervene." He looked back up at the other two. "What brings you here, anyhow?"

"We need to see your research on the Millennium Items."

Mahado stiffened. "And why is that?"

"We thought perhaps there was a way for the Items to help us out of this mess. Do you know a way?"

The other closed his eyes. "Yes, but I suggest it only as a last resort."

"Tell us what it is, Mahado."

The other laughed. "Or what? Think you can find my research on your own?"

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't. All I know is we have two days before an army of ka is upon us."

The ka breathed out heavily. "I see. Then I will divulge all I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slowly, Ryou opened his door, peering outside. Sitting beside it, he saw his brother. "Marik?" he questioned softly.

The other looked up. "Hey," he said, standing. "I was beginning to think you'd never come out of there."

"Marik," the white-haired boy said. "I think Mahado's here... Crazy, isn't it?"

The other looked thoughtful. "No... It's possible Atem's summoned him... He is a ka now... And they always did their best thinking together..."

"Brother... Will you... help me find him?"

"Ryou, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please?" he asked, brown eyes pleading. "I won't do anything stupid. I just... want to see him..."

Marik sighed. He always was a sucker for his brother's 'puppy-dog eyes.' Yeah."

The other smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence filled the room as Mahado finished speaking. Isis looked worriedly at her husband, knowing exactly what the king was thinking. "Atem?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't."

He looked at her in surprise. "Isis, how...?"

She crossed the remaining distance between them to hold his hands in hers. "You may not think your life is worth that of a kingdom's, but to me..."

"This goes beyond what we think of ourselves, Isis," he replied before she could finish.. "If it comes to this, it's our responsibility. Would you prefer we found some poor sap to take our place?"

She couldn't reply. Yes, that would be wrong, but still...

Mahado cleared his throat. "We'll just have to hope it doesn't come to that," he said thoughtfully.

Atem looked at his friend, his crimson eyes sorrowful. "That may be a bit much to hope for," he replied. "This is the only idea we've had so far."

There was a soft knock on the door and Mahado vanished with Kuriboh. Ryou's big brown eyes peered inside. "I guess I was imagining it," he said simply, then began closing the door again.

"No," Isis told her brother. I pained her so much to see his eyes so red and worn. "If you thought Mahado was here, he was until a few moments ago."

"Oh," her brother replied. "I see. But he's gone now?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll go then," he replied softly, taking his leave. Isis beckoned Marik over to her.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him," she said as soon as the youngest was out of range.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm worried about him too. It'll probably take him awhile to get over Mahado. I've managed to keep Father at bay, but just barely."

"I'll have a word with him," his sister replied.

"Isis, what... what if he doesn't-"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if it comes to that."

"You've been a wonderful brother to him so far," Atem spoke. "Keep doing that."

"Yeah," Marik said, turning to follow his distraught sibling. "I will."

Isis turned back toward her husband. She knew no words she could form would talk him out of something once their minds were made up. But then she looked closer at him: he was distracted, the constant changes in his facial features giving away that he was talking to himself. Did a half of him need some convincing as well? She dared to hope.

"Atem?" she asked.

His head shot up at attention. Crimson eyes still looked at her. "Yes, Isis?"

"Might I talk to you both for a moment?"

Unconsciously, the king bit his lip. He seemed to realize what she was up to, but summoned his other half beside him just the same.

"There could be another way," she said. "We just may not have found it yet."

"Yes, but Isis," the dark rebutted. "We need to be prepared if this is what it comes down to."

"I suppose," she replied, looking at the silent light. "It seems half of you may disagree, though."

Round, violet eyes looked upward. "I do not wish to do this," he admitted. "But if it is indeed the only way, I will not shirk responsibility any more than Other Me will."

Isis sighed. There went her only strategy. "Very well," she resigned.

Two became one again as she left the room. Violet eyes blinked sorrowfully at her, then wordlessly followed.

'Hey, Kha, remember those times these roles were reversed?'

"Vividly. I imagine she was just as worried about us then.'

'No. More so now..'

'Yes, I guess so...'

The now-dual eye colored pharaoh followed his queen to her destination: their room. She walked in and stood by the bed; Atem closed the door after him. He approached her, wrapping his arms around her; a silent plea to help him, and not make this any more difficult than it was. She wrapped her arms around his, holding him close to her.

She had no idea what to say.

What did you say to one you loved with your whole heart, one who about to sacrifice his own life to save a thousand others? Isis had always considered herself eloquent, but this time she could think of no words to aid her.

So she settled for actions.

She turned in his embraced, wrapping her own arms around him. After laying a soft kiss on his neck, she nuzzled her cheek close to his. The soft touch was returned, and he faced her for a kiss. The caress of their lips was gentle and prolonged: neither wanted it to stop. The rest of the world slipped away into an heated fog to be forgotten, if only for awhile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw, do you have to leave now?" the girl asked her half-brothers. Atem and Renpi had been playing with their siblings most of the day.

"Yes, unfortunately," the king replied, kneeling so his dual colored eyes met hers. "Shiznet... There's something I must talk to you about first."

"What?"

"Remember that conversation we had around Father's funeral?"

"Uh-huh," she said slowly.

"And that we... we decided that a warning should be given before having to leave this earth for good?"

Another slow nod.

"Shiznet... Ra has been kind enough to grant me such a gift."

"No!" the girl declared, flinging her arms around her brother. "No, you can't... Don't go, Brother... Please, don't go..."

Conflicted emotions whirled inside the pharaoh. "Forgive me, Shiznet. I should not have told you."

She sniffed. "I don't want you to go," she said, releasing him. "But... but I am happy I got to see you again before you left. You'll be ok where you're going, right?"

"Yes," Atem managed to reply, tears threatening to spring from his own eyes. "I'll be with Father again, with Ra himself and all the gods."

"And... I will see you again, when I go, right?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll miss you, Brother," the girl finally said tearfully, hugging her sibling once more.

"I'll miss you too, Shiznet," Atem said quickly. "Be a good girl, all right?"

"All right. I love you, Brother."

Atem took in a deep breath. "I love you too, Shiznet." He gave her a final tight hug and kiss on the cheek, then left with his half brother.

"Renpi, you have no interest in being pharaoh, yes?"

"Right to the point, huh?"

"I don't exactly have a lot of time to ease into it."

"Heh. I suppose you're right. On both counts. Ruling a country is a headache I don't need."

"What about your mother? This is her dream come true."

"Now, how do I have any control over who you decide to succeed you?" the prince asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Besides, the Pendant rejected me, remember? It was a miracle I pulled out of that madness at all. And I'm not in a hurry to repeat it."

Atem decided not to voice that it was his doing that his brother had survived the Pendant's test. The Item he bore could be understanding if you spoke to it correctly. "Yeah, that's true. But it's still technically your right, and wanted to make sure you had the option."

"Seneb might. Then Lady Isis wouldn't be the only female Guardian."

"How are her magic skills?"

"They're good, trust me."

"All right. If she wishes, it is certainly within her grasp."

Renpi paused a moment before continuing. "Atem... do you... want us there? Tonight, I mean."

"You and Seneb if you wish. The others are far too young."

"Understood."

"And actually... I'm thinking of asking Seth to succeed me."

"Priest Seth? With that disgusting plan of his?"

"You're not allowed to talk to Marik anymore." He sighed. "Seth's plan wasn't in the right place, but his heart was. He was only trying to help the kingdom." He glanced at his brother. "But if he screws it up again, do everything in your power to overthrow him."

Renpi laughed. "Understood."

"And the Items... they need to be sealed away. I'll leave that to you and Isis. And I've already told Seth."

"But how are we going to get the Eye and the Ring back?"

"That's your problem, not mine."

"Ugh, I feel a migraine coming on."

"Tch. Drama Queen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maira peeked her head inside the royal couple's room. "What are you wearing?!?" she suddenly declared, throwing the door aside.

The queen jerked at attention, 'epping' softly at the sudden voice. "Oh, Maira," she said, calming. "I'm dressing for tonight."

"Funeral attire? Do you plan to mourn him even before he's gone?"

The other began to cry, making the knoll she'd painstakingly applied around her eyes run down her cheeks. "I... I don't know what else to, Maira!" she sobbed against the blonde, who held her close. "I don't know what to do at all! I was taught e-every etiquette and p-proper manner. But I-I have no idea what to do now..."

"Let's start with breathing. We can work our way up from there."

Isis laughed humorlessly. "I-I had thought I was so lucky, having them both all to myself," she mused. " I was selfish. I still am. I don't want to share them, Maira."

"No wife does," the servant replied. "Love is a strong thing. And it's Atem's love for his people, his country, that is going to save them."

The queen sniffed. "And they won't even realize it."

"No," Maira agreed sorrowfully. "They won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis had just finished changing and cleaning herself up when Atem entered. Maira, after ruffling the pharaoh's hair, took her leave. Atem went to swat her hand away, but then took it in is own, kissing it softly. The blonde smiled and left.

"I... I know this is hard on you Isis, but-" he began.

She cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth. "This is hard on all of us," she said.

He took her into his arms, holding her close. "I really don't want to do this," he whispered. "But I could never live with myself if I didn't."

"I know," she whispered back, tears shining in both their eyes. "There's no other way."

"Perhaps one day you'll forgive me."

"I don't know what you're referring to. You've done nothing that requires my forgiveness."

"Isis,'he breathed, hugging her more tightly.

"Atem," she managed, returning the embrace.

They stood there together for some time, each not wanting to let the other go. But as the sun set, they knew their time was at a close. After one last kiss, they walked hand in hand to the Temple of Ra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night winds greeted them harshly, billowing sand in every direction. They clung close to each other, the king using his cape the best he could to shield them. The normally short walk seemed to take twice as long, but neither one minded in the slightest.

The rest of the Guardians were already waiting for them inside. Renpi, Seneb, and Marik stood in a far corner away from them. There were other mortuary priests behind them.

The pharaoh suddenly felt quite ill.

A small, rectangular table now sat in front of the altar. Seth stood in front of it, a rather large book in hand. Shada stood at his left. Taking a deep breath, Atem squeezed Isis' hand one last time before easing it away. Already blinking back tears, she allowed him too, taking her spot at Seth's right while the king sat down on the table in front of them.

"Before we can begin," the Rod wielder said. "It seems this ritual requires a password of sorts. One of your choosing," he said, gesturing toward the king.

"My choosing? Why this word?"

"It will serve as a key, should things not go according to plan. And it needs to be a word that holds utmost meaning to you."

"'Utmost meaning,' huh?" The pharaoh thought through his days, thinking of something he cared enough for... Isis was whom he cared for most. But he wasn't going to drag her further into this, not even just by naming her. No, this was between Akefia and... him. "What about my name?"

"Atem, should you choose that, it will be erased from the minds of men, until the time, if and when, you have need of it. The only place it will be displayed is in your tomb."

"Atem, no," Isis said firmly, visibly fighting tears. "Not your name. Your very existence?"

"Isis, I am called other things besides 'Atem.' Think. What else do you yourself call me?"

She stopped to think a moment. "Husband."

"Yes, exactly. Mahado called me 'friend.' Renpi and Seneb, as well as Marik- well, when he's in a good mood- call me 'brother.' I have lots of names Isis, don't you see?" he asked as a snicker was heard across the room.

"I understand, but isn't that stretching the meaning a bit?"

"Perhaps. But that doesn't make it any less true. Come on Isis, trust me."

Looking into his dual-colored eyes, she managed a smile. He was about to surrender his own life, and there he was trying to cheer her up. How... like him. "All right."

"All right."

"Settled, then?" Seth asked.

"Yeah,." the pharaoh replied.

"Any last words?"the other asked with a barely detectable smirk.

"You're a prick," the king replied without missing a beat. There were a few snickers.

"Seriously this time?"

Atem smiled, then turned to face his wife. He pulled her into one final kiss. "I love you, Mery-Nefer," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "I love you too."

"Seriously this time?" the Rod wielder repeated.

Crimson eyes glared at him. "You're still a prick," he sneered. That look could have burned through stone. Seth smirked.

'Been as one all day,' Isis mused. 'And dark breaks free from light just to tell off Seth.'

"All right, then," the blue-eyed man said. "Get comfortable, Pharaoh."

"On this slab of stone? You must be joking," he shot back, laying down.

"Tch. Close your eyes."

"Why? You wanna kiss?"

"Now!"

He laughed a bit more, and after mouthing love to his wife once more, did as told. Seth began chanting out the ritual.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ryou," a familiar voice called out in the darkness.

Weary brown eyes were suddenly alert. "M-Mahado?"

From a violet haze, the former Guardian stepped forward. "Ryou," he smiled.

"Mahado... Why...?"

"I have to ask you to come with me, Ryou."

"Anywhere Mahado, as long as I'm with you." Happier than he'd been in a long while, the white-haired teen took his love's hand, not even noticing the still-warm corpse he had left behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akefia looked up at the sound of cracking knuckles. Gazing about the camp, he didn't see anyone even still awake.

"Behind you."

The thief turned. "Oh, you're the puny ka of that sorcerer," he said. "Recharged enough for Round Two?"

"Afraid not," Mahado replied. "I have been charged with a duty from Ra himself."

"Have you now?"

"As we speak, the pharaoh is sacrificing his very soul to save his country's people. The dark half of his spirit will be sealed away in the Millennium Pendant, the light free to reincarnate as for as long as it takes for the stage to be set once more. The same is true for you." He leaned in, smirking. "He found the ritual to seal away you and your madness, even if it is at great cost to himself."

"If you're the one who's supposed to beat me, I can't say I'm very impressed."

The former Guardian smirked. "I have to do no such thing." He stretched out his hands in front of the other, chanting the spell he learned only moments prior. Akefia tried to call on Diabound, but found all too soon he did not have the power. It felt as if all energy was being drained from him. "Hacking on the ground, like the miserable creature you are," Mahado said. The thief only managed a weakened version of the glare he'd meant to send before his spirit was completely siphoned away. completely. "One down, one to go," the ka smiled satisfactorily. "Just a bit longer, my pharaoh. I am almost finished."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis and Shada couldn't believe the sight before them. As Seth read the spell, twin wisps of light- one violet, one crimson, of course- had emerged from the king's body, which now appeared as if it were in a restless sleep. The lady found she could no longer hold back her tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mahado was grinning once more. He held the Ring and the Eye triumphantly. He had not had to even confront Akenaten, only put him into a deep sleep so he did not notice the ka taking the Item from him. But the man and his evil intentions would soon be sealed with the rest...

"Mahado?" a small, innocent voice asked. "Are you done now? Can we go?"

The other smiled. "After we bring these to the palace, Ryou. Then we can go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suddenly, the crimson light whirled protectively around the violet, then disappeared into the Pendant as the other shot up into the air, out of sight. The Pendant crumbled into pieces, still around the owner's neck, whose body had grown still; lifeless.

Outside the room, two Items sat on the stairway, waiting patiently to be claimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, I know this looks suspiciously like a last chapter, but it's not. It's second to last. There's going to a an epilogue, then that'll be it for this one. I know, I'm gonna miss it too. I can't believe it's ending!!! TT


	30. Chapter 30

_Five Thousand and Four Years Later_

Ishizu hummed to herself, undoing the clasps of her hair ties. She was in a very good mood. The blushing look her pharaoh's light had given her after they'd returned from his memories told her all she'd been wanting to know. He remembered everything, not just what he'd needed to. And that meant he also remembered her and they'd had together. Even if they never spoke again, that was enough.

But she knew just as well that would not be the case. That was not how either of their minds worked. At least half of him would want to say 'good-bye' to her tonight.

She smiled, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."

Marik entered. "Oh, Sister, you looked disappointed," he teased. "Were you expecting someone? Someone with crimson-violet eyes, perhaps?"

"Is there a purpose to your visit?" she asked pleasantly.

"Only to torment my older sister."

"Off with you then."

Still snickering, the other left.

Ishizu shook her head in annoyance. But then she could hear her brother conversing with someone outside the door. Although she could make out no words, she knew that voice quite well.

It was her husband's dark half.

Knowing the man wouldn't care, but still wanting to look nice, she hastily checked herself over in a nearby mirror.

A softer, more cautious knock sounded. This time she went to the door to open it.

"My pharaoh," she greeted her guest, as had become her habit.

"All right, you can stop with that right now," the crimson-eyed teen told her. "It never did sound quite right coming from you. And if memory serves," he added, obviously taking great pleasure in being able to use the phrase. "I discouraged it anyway."

"Yes, you did... Atem."

His smile widened.

"It is good to see you in such high spirits," she told him. "Won't you come in?"

"It would be an honor for us," he remarked, walking inside. She closed the door.

"Oh, good. The other is with you as well?"

He nodded, taking a seat on the bed. "Although he wanted to hide in his soul room."

"He... did?"

"Atem!" Yuugi yelled, taking spirit form beside the other. "You make it sound like I think she's a monster or something!" He faced the woman with a small bow. "I don't think anything like that, Ishizu-san."

"Oh, please," she replied, crouching in front of him. "Don't bow before me. And just 'Ishizu,' all right?"

He nodded, a light flush covering his cheeks.

"Good," she said, standing, then taking a seat beside the two. "Now, was there something in particular that brought you two to my door?"

The two males exchanged a glance. "Well," the violet-eyed one began. "There was something..."

"Which was?"

The taller took over. "Our son."

"Ah," Ishizu replied. "Ryou."

"You named him after your brother? Didn't that get confusing?"

"My brother was taken from me the same night you two were. Don't apologize," she added quickly, seeing their faces. "There was still a smile on his lips when we found him. No doubt it was Mahado that came for him." She smiled herself. "The only conclusion ay of us could come to was that, just as the light and dark of your soul was taken, so was the thief's. His light and dark was just in two separate bodies instead of being born together as you were."

The near twins had no words.

"But... our Ryou. He reminded me much of my brother, hence the name. And he truly was your child. Not a game he couldn't conquer."

Light and dark high fived, their eyes not leaving the woman. Ishizu laughed softly. "He had a very warm nature to him, and so thoughtful. He brought me and his female cousins flowers many times."

"So... he knew them?" the shortest asked.

"Oh yes, very well. We lived with them."

Both males were taken aback. "You didn't live in the palace still?" the dark asked.

"No. Ryou knew all his life he was a prince, though, and the throne was rightfully his, should he want it, however... well, I will just say he and Renpi were rather good friends. They got along very well."

"Oh, that explains it," the other two said in unison.

"And Seth was a good pharaoh. There was no need to replace him. You made a wise choice."

"We try," the crimson-eyed one stated. His other half rolled his own violet orbs, then disappeared. The former king looked up at the woman, who now saw dual-colored eyes looking back at her. "I missed you so much," he said finally, embracing her.

"I missed you both as well," she replied, returning the touch.

"What I put you through... and then you having to see me and not do anything about it..."

"You're here with me now. That's enough."

"I suppose it'll have to be," he replied, eyes turning to crimson. "There's a high chance I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, I know," she replied. "All we'll have is our memories for some time."

"Isi- Er... Ishizu?"

"Either is fine. What is it?" She saw his eyes once more to be two colors.

"Would you mind making one last memory?"

The woman smiled, raising a hand against his cheek. "As long as you realize it won't be the last."

He nodded once.

"All right."

They leaned in toward on another, their lips meeting once more, after having been apart for far too long a time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Silent Magician!" Yuugi cried tearfully. "Attack directly!" He collapsed as the holograms diminished, tears hitting the floor like a rainstorm.

"Yuugi, get up. A champion does not belong on his knees," his other half told him, helping the other to his feet.

"I... I got so caught up in the duel... I forgot what ending it would mean..."

"Yuugi, just don't forget all we've learned from each other, both in this life and the last. I have my memories back, they're not going anywhere. And as long as we remember each other, we'll be with each other. And one day we'll see each other again, I'm sure of it."

The light sniffed at his dark. "I'm still going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Aibou. Take care of her, all right?"

"Yeah. I will, promise."

"And who knows? Maybe there's a re-marriage in your future."

"Atem! She's like five years older than me!"

"Oh, none of that matters in love."

"Tch. Even now, you're teasing me."

The taller smiled at his light, then laid a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "I will see you both again, Aibou."

"Yeah. We better," Yuugi mumbled back.

Atem turned from his friends, his partner, his love, and with one last smile, walked through the gateway and into the afterlife, where he had long been awaited.

Ishizu quickly wiped her tears away before her brother could turn and see them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Gah! I snuck some puzzleshipy in. I really am hopeless.

Well, this is it. I hoped you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have. Believe it or not, I'm really sad to see it go. But milking it forever would be horrible, and there's other bunnies to satisfy.

Thank you an good night. Or good morning. Whatever time is where you are.


End file.
